


Der Fall Madeleine

by Hyndara71



Series: Der Fall ... [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Entführung eines kleinen Mädchens aus reichem Hause ruft das FBI auf den Plan. Doch etwas stimmt nicht nur mit dem Fall nicht. Nick bemerkt, daß plötzlich auch sein Chef in der Schußlinie steht. Ist die leitende FBI-Agentin wirklich nur ein Mensch? Oder gelingt es ihr einfach nur besser als den meisten anderen, das Wesen in ihr zu verbergen? Nick-Whump</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee. 

Spoiler 1. Staffel bis 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau

 

Neunjährige sollten schlauer sein, dachte er. Sie sollten viel schlauer sein.  
Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie es gewesen war, als er neun Jahre alt gewesen war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm eingebleut, ja nie mit Fremden mitzugehen. Einer, oder gar alle, dieser Fremden mochten Grimms sein.  
Grimm, nichts weiter als ein Märchen. Eine tote Legende. Mittlerweile lachte er darüber. Damals aber nicht. Nicht als Neunjähriger.  
Allerdings war er offenbar nicht der einzige, der die Grimms ins Reich der Märchen verdammte. Heutige Eltern waren aufgeklärter, und so klärten sie eben auch ihre Kinder auf – oder auch nicht. Aus dem „Geh nicht mit einem Fremden mit, es könnte ein Grimm sein!“ war ein „Paß auf dich auf, okay?“ geworden.  
Dachte er, während er weiter das kleine Mädchen beobachtete, das da jenseits des Zaunes spielte.  
Ein Zaun! Ein dämlicher, einfacher Zaun. Ein lächerlicher Zaun!  
Er roch das Mädchen, ihre Süße, die Schärfe ihrer Art, die beginnende Süße ihrer nur allmählich heraufziehenden Fraulichkeit. Wesen waren meist etwas frühreifer als Menschen, ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf.  
Ein Zaun, dieser dämliche Zaun …  
Begehrlich beobachtete er das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite, das hingebungsvoll mit seiner Puppe spielte. Sonnenstrahlen fingen sich in ihren goldenen Locken und ließen das Haar fast leuchten.  
Ein Zaun …  
Er hatte diesen Augenblick geplant. Lange, sehr lange. Nach der Schmach der Erniedrigung hatte er begonnen, eben diesen Moment zu planen. Es mußte perfekt gelingen, sonst …  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Haupthaus. Dort standen zwei Bodyguards, Wesen, wie er selbst bis hierher riechen konnte, und unterhielten sich. Sie waren abgelenkt, so wie er es bereits so oft beobachtet hatte seit seine Planung begann.  
Nur der Zaun …  
Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher, hob erst die eine, dann die andere Hand and die Metallstäbe und legte die Finger um sie herum.  
Goldlöckchen spielte weiter mit ihrer Puppe, die Leibwächter waren ebenfalls weiterhin tief in ihr Gespräch vertieft.  
Ein tiefes, kehliges Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
So lange, so elend lange.  
Die Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, so sehr spannte er seine Hände an. Fell wuchs auf seinen Handrücken, die Fingernägel wurden zu braunen, scharfen Krallen.  
Das Metall begann zu ächzen unter seinem Griff.  
Nur der Zaun …  
Goldlöckchen drehte sich irritiert um, als das Metall laut und schrill zu ächzen begann.


	2. Renard unter Druck

A/N: Die in diesem Kapitel erwähnten "Schmiedeglück" sind mein eigener Einfall, also keine Sorge, die gibts in der Serie nicht. Mir fehlte einfach die passende Wesenheit.

 

Als Nick Burkhardt früh am nächsten Morgen seine Dienststelle betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht. So voller offensichtlich beschäftigter Menschen hatte er das Dezernat selten gesehen. Was aber vor allem auffiel waren die heruntergelassenen Lamellen im Büro des Captains. Sean Renard war eigentlich bekannt dafür, daß er immer anwesend zu sein schien. Umso eigenartiger war es nun, die blickdichten Lamellen zu sehen.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüberging. Dabei fielen ihm einige fremde Gesichter auf. Ein kleines Grüppchen von Männern, die in der Ecke nahe bei Renards Büro standen und das Treiben in der Dienststelle genau zu beobachten schienen.  
„Hey“, begrüßte Nick seinen Partner, Hank Griffin, und reichte ihm einen verschlossenen Becher mit frischem Kaffee. „Hab ich was verpaßt?“  
Hank öffnete kurz den Deckel und schnupperte am Inhalt des Bechers, ehe er sich mit einem Seufzen auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Sieht aus, als würden wir Verstärkung aus D.C. bekommen“, berichtete er dann. „Die Kleiderständer da drüben sind vor fünf Minuten mit ihrer Anführerin hier herein. Die Gute sitzt jetzt beim Chef.“  
Nick schob eine Hälfte seines Hinterteils auf eine freie Ecke von Hanks Schreibtisch und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Wegen der kleinen Marsden?“ nuschelte er dann und wedelte sich selbst kühle Luft in den Mund. Sein Kaffee war noch entschieden zu heiß.  
Hank stellte seinen Becher auf den Tisch, nachdem er die Reaktion seines Partners beobachtet hatte. „Vermutlich“, blieb er vage.  
Nick warf einen weiteren Blick zu den verschlossenen Fenstern. „Gabs schon eine Lösegeldforderung inzwischen?“  
„Nope.“ Hank reckte sich auf seinem Stuhl. „Und was haben deine … geheimdienstlichen Recherchen ergeben?“ Es war seiner Stimme anzumerken, daß er ein wenig verärgert war.  
Nick fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. War es denn wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen, daß er nicht nur gegangen war, um genießbaren Kaffee für sie beide zu holen?  
Während sie den Tatort gesichtet hatten, waren ihm die beiden Leibwächter der kleinen Madeleine Marsden aufgefallen. Definitiv zwei Blutbaden. Also hatte er sich so schnell wie möglich mit Monroe treffen wollen, um vielleicht etwas mehr zu erfahren.  
Leider ging mit seiner „Gabe“ als Grimm auch immer mehr Mißtrauen seitens der Wesen einher, denen er begegnete. Er wollte nicht sein wie andere, frühere Grimm offensichtlich gewesen waren. Nur leider schien sich das in der Wesen-Welt noch nicht so ganz herumgesprochen zu haben. Eier an den Fenstern war noch eines der kleineren Übel, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte. In der Regel machten die Wesen, auf die er traf, entweder einen großen Bogen um ihn oder sie machten schlicht dicht und es war kaum bis nichts aus ihnen herauszukriegen.  
Darum wandte er sich so oft an Monroe in der Hoffnung, früher oder später würde sich endlich herumsprechen, daß er keinen Ein-Mann-Krieg mit der hiesigen Wesen-Bevölkerung plante, sondern einfach nur seinen Job als Polizist machen wollte.  
Also hatte er sich mit Monroe verabredet und vorgeschoben, er wolle Kaffee holen. Hank begann bereits, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen und sich offensichtlich zurückgewiesen zu fühlen. Nick brauchte im Moment wirklich nicht noch mehr Probleme.  
Allerdings, das mußte er auch zugeben, war er gerade für sein näheres Umfeld ein allzu offenes Buch. Selbst Monroe verstand ihn mittlerweile besser, als ihm teils lieb war. Nicht daß er den Blutbad nicht mochte, sonst würden sie sich ja nicht so oft treffen, aber … es war nicht einfach mit dem umzugehen, was ihm da offensichtlich in die Wiege gelegt worden war.  
„Nichts“, antwortete er endlich und fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten.  
Aber es war tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Monroe hatte wirklich nichts über die beiden Bodyguards gewußt. Er war sogar erstaunt gewesen, als Nick ihm von ihnen erzählt hatte.  
Wieder warf er einen Blick hinüber zum Büro. Für einen Atemzug war es ihm gewesen, als hätte er ein Paar Augen auf sich gespürt. Haßerfüllte Augen, die ihn am liebsten allein mit ihren Blicken töten wollten. Die Lamellen aber waren noch immer geschlossen. Und warum sollte Renard ihn hassen?

***

Doch Nicks Gespür war nicht ganz unbegründet. Allerdings war es nicht Captain Sean Renard, der gerade einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte, sondern dessen Besucherin. Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit kurzem Haar und grauen Augen, die eine blaue Windjacke trug, auf deren Rückenteil die drei bekannten Buchstaben prankten: F.B.I.  
Captain Sean Renard saß, zurückgelehnt ähnlich wie Hank, an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte seine Hände vor sich auf dem Schoß gefaltet, während er seinen Gast genau beobachtete und noch genauer zuhörte.  
Es war eine Sache, ein Mächtiger unter den hiesigen Wesen zu sein, aber eine ganz andere, wenn ein anderes mächtiges Wesen hier auftauchte. In der Regel galt es Etikette und Rituale einzuhalten. Nun, dazu war dieses Mal keine Zeit gewesen. Immerhin ging es hier um das Leben eines jungen Schmiedeglückes, deren Eltern beide sehr einflußreich nicht nur in der Welt der Menschen waren.  
Sean war es klar gewesen, daß er sich nicht nur auf äußerst dünnes Eis wagte, indem er ausgerechnet einem Grimm die Leitung dieses Falles übertrug, sondern daß ihm darüber hinaus die Zeit davonlief. Aber er hatte auch damit gerechnet, daß Alistair Marsden, Vater der entführten Madeleine, sich an das Protokoll ihrer Art hielt und zunächst einmal auf ihn vertraute, statt gleich die nächsthöhere Instanz anzurufen.  
Ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren durchbrach die Stille in seinem Büro.  
Sean atmete tief ein und hob den Kopf, gerade als seine Besucherin zu sprechen begann:  
„Dein Haustier ist da.“  
Sean ließ seine Mimik erstarren, um ja nicht zuviel preiszugeben. Innerlich aber konnte er ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Detective Burkhardt ist nicht mein Haustier. Er ist niemandes Haustier, sondern ein wirklich guter Detective. Das solltest du wissen, Natalie“, entgegnete er. Fast glaubte er, eine gesprungene Vinylplatte verschluckt zu haben, so oft hatte er diesen, oder doch sehr ähnliche Sätze bereits ausgesprochen, seit bekannt geworden war, WER und WAS dieser bestimmte Polizist wirklich war.  
„Es sollte illegal sein“, schnaubte sein Gast, Natalie Furlong.  
Sie entstammte einer ebenfalls alten und mächtigen Wesen-Familie, so wie Sean es tat. Doch im Unterschied zu ihm, der sich für dieses Leben in Portland entschieden hatte, war sie einen anderen Weg gegangen. Vordergründig arbeitete sie für das FBI, so wie er für die Polizei von Portland, doch ihre Karriere dort war nur vorgeschoben und diente der Tarnung.  
Wesen waren gut darin, sich zu tarnen. Gerade mächtige Wesen wie Natalie oder Sean. Und während die Gesamtzahl der Wesen immer weiter abnahm, größtenteils tatsächlich aufgrund der Grimms und ihrer Privatfehde mit ihnen, die mehr als einmal in einen Krieg ausgeartet war, wurden sie zu wahren Meistern der Tarnung. So kam es, daß es Wesen tatsächlich gelungen war, bis in die höchsten Kreise der Politik und Aristokratie aufzusteigen. Wie bei den Menschen gab es nur eine bestimmte, sehr geringe Zahl dieser Mächtigen. So kam es, daß die Wesen-Welt neben der Menschenwelt funktionieren konnte, es die Überlappungen gab, die es den heutigen Wesen erlaubte, ein normales Leben zu führen. Dennoch aber gab es auch oft genug Übergriffe beiderseits, die es erforderlich machten, eine spezielle Eingreiftruppe zu besitzen, die sich notfalls auch über die hiesige Regierung hinwegsetzen konnte, im Regelfall aber mit dieser zusammenarbeitete. Natalie Furlong war Leiterin einer solchen Eingreiftruppe. Selbst entstammte sie einer mächtigen und alten Familie von Wesen, deren Wurzeln zurückreichten bis in die menschliche Bronzezeit. Nur wenige Wesenarten konnten einen derartig langen Stammbaum vorweisen.  
Sean und Natalie waren im gleichen Alter, gemeinsam im Internat aufgewachsen und später, während des Studiums, wurden sie kurzfristig ein Paar. Doch, wie es bei rebellischen Jungerwachsenen oft der Fall war zu ihrer Zeit, hatten sie sich getrennt, kaum daß sie bemerkt hatten, mit welchem Wohlwollen ihre Beziehung von ihren beiden Familien gesehen wurden. Geblieben war aber weiterhin ein recht inniges, freundschaftliches Verhältnis, wenn auch die Verliebtheit mit der Zeit verloschen war.  
„Nick Burkhardt steht außer Frage, das weißt du“, wandte Sean jetzt ein und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, den Blick starr auf sie gerichtet. „Es ist mir egal, was man bei euch glaubt, in ihm zu sehen. Die Wahrheit ist, er ist ein guter Polizist und hat sich bisher auch auch als Grimm bewiesen. Wir sollten die alten Zeiten endlich vergessen und versuchen, zusammenzuarbeiten.“  
„Deshalb hast du ihn unter deinen Schutz gestellt?“ staunte Natalie. „Weil du die alten Zeiten vergessen möchtest? Sean, mit dem Alter wirst du einfältig! Du weißt sehr genau, wessen Blut durch seine Adern fließt.“  
Sean seufzte wieder.  
Natürlich wußte er das, und wie er es wußte! Dennoch war er nicht aufgestiegen bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er jetzt eben war, wenn er nicht auch das eine oder andere Risiko eingegangen wäre. Und, da war er sich mehr als sicher, Nick Burkhardt mochte viel geerbt haben von seiner Tante, aber ganz sicher nicht deren absoluten Killerinstinkt. Nick war diplomatischer, eben ein Polizist, kein Soldat. Und solange es in seiner Macht stand würde Sean alles tun, um zu vermeiden, daß am Ende vielleicht doch noch der tödliche Krieger in Nick erwachte, der möglicherweise durch sein Erbe in ihm lauerte.  
„Nick Burkhardt ist nicht seine Tante“, entgegnete er. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum Marie Kessler ihm so lange wie möglich nichts von seinem Erbe erzählt hat.“  
„Und den kennst ausgerechnet du, ja?“ Natalie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf ihn hinunter. Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich vor und blitzte ihn mit reptilhaften, gelbleuchtenden Augen an. „Man will, daß das Grimm-Problem bereinigt wird. Das wurde dir mehrmals mitgeteilt, Sean. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich mittlerweile auch eine andere Partei der Sache angenommen.“  
Plötzlich wurde es ihm doch unwohl.  
Es war eine Sache, mit der legalen Quasi-Regierung der Wesen zu argumentieren, eine andere, es plötzlich mit einer Horde Reaper auf Kriegspfad zu tun zu haben. Er war kein Freund der Reaper und deren Überzeugungen. Aber er würde nicht nachgeben, weder der einen, noch der anderen Seite.  
Natalie lächelte kühl. „Also doch. Zumindest einmal haben diese Typen genug Verstand. Du solltest besser auf sie hören. Bisher ist jeder Versuch, einen Grimm zu zähmen, fehlgeschlagen. Bei diesem wird es nicht anders sein. Besser es jetzt erledigen, so unauffällig wie möglich, als es hinterher zu bereuen. Polizisten sterben schließlich jeden Tag ...“  
„Nein!“ Sean wurde erst bewußt, daß er von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war, als er den lauten Knall hörte, den seine Faust verursachte, als er mit ihr auf die Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches einschlug. Eine deutliche Delle zeichnete sich unter der Schreibunterlage ab. „Niemand rührt Nick Burkhardt an, niemand! Hast du das verstanden, Natalie? Auch du nicht! Dieser Grimm steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz und wird dort auch bleiben. Wenn es sein muß, sage ich ganz Portland und Umgebung los vom Rest der Wesen-Welt.“  
Natalie richtete sich wieder auf. Erneut hob sich ihre Braue, dieses Mal jedoch war ihr Gesichtsausdruck pures Erstaunen. „Du überrascht mich, Sean. Ich dachte, du würdest endlich zur Einsicht gelangen ...“ Sie musterte ihn, wie er sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Du weißt, du machst einen Fehler. Sich auf einen Grimm zu verlassen, war schon früher ein schwerer Fehler.“  
„Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, daß er zu keiner Gefahr wird“, entgegnete Sean bestimmt. „Wenn nötig werde ich ihn persönlich töten, aber erst, wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Das kannst du so weitergeben. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort.“ Er holte tief Atem. „Er war schon ein hervorragender Polizist ehe seine Grimm-Fähigkeiten zu Tage traten. Seitdem aber … verdammt, er hat dieses Rattenpack von Geiern aus ihrer Höhle getrieben. Endlich sind wir dem Handel mit menschlichen Organen auf die Spur gekommen, der uns Jahre verfolgt hat. Nick hat das Netzwerk geknackt, einfach so.“ Er schnippte mit zwei Fingern.  
„Und die von uns, die auf menschliches Fleisch angewiesen sind, sind wieder auf regierungseigene Märkte angewiesen“, ergänzte Natalie und nickte. „Es stimmt, er hat uns einen ganzen Batzen Steuern eingebracht. Und darum, und nur darum, belasse ich es jetzt dabei.“ Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis zur Hüfte. „Aber wenn du ihn nicht mehr im Griff hast, weißt du, was zu tun ist und wer es zu tun hat. Man wird dich für jedes Leben verantwortlich machen, daß er nimmt. Hast du das verstanden?“  
„Ich werde ihn kontrollieren, reicht das jetzt?“ knurrte Sean warnend.  
„Du kannst niemanden vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag kontrollieren, Sean, erst recht keinen Grimm. Du weißt, du wirst scheitern, früher oder später wird der Killer in ihm erwachen. Es wäre einfacher, diese Sache jetzt zu beenden, da er noch nicht im Besitz seiner vollen Kräfte ist. Aber du hast entschieden. Allerdings solltest du auch wissen, daß sowohl du als auch dein Haus-Grimm unter Beobachtung stehen. Jeder Verstoß ...“  
„... wird mir zugeschrieben. Du wiederholst dich. Halt du mir die Reaper vom Hals. Ich dachte, dafür seid ihr da?“ Sean fand seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder. Und er war mehr als froh, daß sein Ausrutscher ihm Natalie gegenüber passiert war. Natalie kannte ihn wie niemand sonst, und sie war eine der wenigen, denen er vertraute.  
Jetzt lächelte sie kühl. „Gut, dann zum Tagesgeschäft“, wechselte sie das Thema.  
Seans Mundwinkel hoben sich ebenfalls in Erwiderung ihres ironischen Lächelns. Wenn Alistair Marsden wissen würde, daß er nur ein Tagesgeschäft für Natalie Furlong war …


	3. Die Nachricht des Entführers

Nick blickte auf, als er Bewegung am anderen Ende des Raumes wahrnahm. Die Tür zum Büro des Captains hatte sich geöffnet und heraus traten Sean Renard und eine Fremde. Kaum war letztere erschienen, als sich einer der FBI-Agenten aus dem Rest der Gruppe löste und zu ihr trat. Aus der Haltung der beiden war eindeutig abzulesen, daß er ihr etwas mitteilte.  
Nick bemerkte auch, wie sein Vorgesetzter sich umdrehte und einen Blick auf das Paar warf. Allerdings konnte er nicht die Mimik des Captains lesen.  
„Sieht aus, als gäbe es bald etwas für uns zu tun“, kommentierte Hank die Situation.  
Nick nickte stumm und beugte sich weit vor. Sein Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt begann er nachzugrübeln.  
Diese FBI-Agenten … er hatte schon früher mit der staatlichen Polizei zusammengearbeitet, aber diese Truppe hier … die jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Es war, als würde irgendetwas über ihnen hängen, wie ein dünner Nebelschleier, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sie näher zu bestimmen. Bisher hatte er diesem Phänomen keine Beachtung geschenkt, jetzt aber irritierte es ihn, konnte er es doch nicht erklären.  
Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf: dieser „Nebelschleier“ hing ebenfalls über Sean Renard.  
Was ging hier vor?  
„Meine Damen und Herren“, begann nun die Fremde zu sprechen, nachdem sie ihr vormaliges Gespräch mit einem Handzeichen beendet hatte. Ihr Kollege verließ eilig ihre Seite und ging statt dessen hinüber zu einem der anderen Schreibtische.  
Nick sah dem FBI-Mann kurz nach, dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau, als diese fortfuhr:  
„Um eines gleich klarzustellen: dies ist kein FBI-Fall. Wir bieten lediglich unsere Unterstützung an, so wie es in den erforderlichen Protokollen steht. Es geht hier um die Entführung eines kleinen Mädchens, nicht um Behördengerangel!“  
„Nicht schlecht“, murmelte Hank.  
Nick nickte stumm, musterte die Fremde forschend, doch wiederum ohne Ergebnis. Da war nur etwas in ihm, was ihn warnte.  
„Ich bin Special Agent Furlong“, stellte die sich nun vor. „Zu meiner Gruppe gehören die Agents Smith, Carter, Harrison und Jones. Merken Sie sich bitte unsere Namen, damit wir eine gute Zusammenarbeit sicherstellen können.“  
„Der Hochadel versammelt in unseren heiligen Hallen“, bemerkte Hank wispernd.  
Nick konnte nicht umhin, unterdrückt zu glucksen. Er warf seinem Partner einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
„Wir wurden von der Familie selbst gebeten, das Portland PD bei den Ermittlungen in diesem Fall zu unterstutzen“, erklärte Special Agent Furlong. „Falls dies noch nicht bekannt sein sollte, die Marsdens sind persönliche Freunde des Governers. Vermutlich liegt in dieser engen Bekanntschaft auch einer der Gründe für die Entführung der kleinen Madeleine.“ Sie sah sich aufmerksam im Raum um. „Wer sind die zuständigen Detectives?“  
Die beiden Männer tauschten einen weiteren Blick, ehe sie ihre Hände hoben.  
„Detectives Burkhardt und Griffin“, stellte Renard sie vor.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, als die FBI-Agentin ihn sehr genau musterte. Warum hatte er nur plötzlich das Gefühl, er würde begutachtet?  
„Und was haben die Herren bisher ermittelt?“ erkundigte Furlong sich.  
Nick nickte Hank zu, der sich daraufhin erhob wie ein Schüler, der seinen Aufsatz vorzulesen hatte.  
„In etwa das gleiche, was Sie uns gerade mitgeteilt haben. Der Governor ist sowohl persönlicher Freund von Alistair Marsden wie auch Pate der kleinen Madeleine. Alistair Marsden selbst spielt in der Hochfinanz eine Rolle, besitzt mehrere Grundstücke und Häuser nicht nur quer über die Vereinigten Staaten, sondern auch noch in Europa verteilt. Vermutlich ist das Hauptmotiv für die Tat tatsächlich das Geld, allerdings ist bis jetzt noch keine Lösegeldforderung eingegangen.“  
„Bis vor zehn Minuten“, korrigierte Furlong Hank mit einem gewissen Grinsen.  
Jetzt sprang auch Nick auf. Mit großen Augen starrte er Furlong an. „Was?“ entfuhr es ihm.  
Die FBI-Agentin nickte ihrem Kollegen zu, demjenigen, mit dem sie einige Worte gewechselt hatte.  
Der hatte bis jetzt an einem der anderen Schreibtische gearbeitet. Nun vervollständigte er wohl seine Eingaben. Der große Flachbildschirm an der Wand neben Nicks und Hanks Schreibtischen flammte auf und zeigte die fotografierte Version eines handgeschriebenen Briefes.  
Der Grimm stutzte, als er die Schrift sah. Das kannte er doch irgendwoher …  
„Was ist das für eine Schrift?“ fragte Hank irritiert.  
Furlong schritt wie eine Königin durch die Reihen der anwesenden Polizisten zum Bildschirm und blieb bei ihm stehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sandte einen weiteren Blick durch den Raum. „Das ist deutsch“, erklärte sie dann.  
Nick beugte sich vor, die Augen zusammengekniffen, als er versuchte, das ganze zu entziffern. Natürlich, er konnte immer noch kein Deutsch, etwas, was er vielleicht doch einmal in Betracht ziehen sollte zu lernen. Andererseits hatte er auch andere Sprachen in den Büchern seiner Tante gefunden, sollte er jetzt jede Sprache lernen?  
Wie er es mittlerweile gewohnt war begann er stumm, das Entzifferte mit den Lippen nachzusprechen in der Hoffnung, die fremde Aussprache halbwegs verinnerlicht zu haben. Die fremdartige Schrift machte es nicht gerade einfacher, wenn sie ihm auch bekannt war. Es gab zwar nur wenige Journale in dieser speziellen Schrift im Airstream aber immerhin hatte Monroe ihm die Buchstaben erklärt auf seine eigene, unverwechselbare Weise.  
Er verstand nichts von dem, was er da zu lesen versuchte, rein gar nichts. Dabei hatte er wirklich gehofft, nach den letzten Monaten sei zumindest eine Kleinigkeit hängengeblieben. Doch er gab nicht auf und schließlich …  
„Schmiedegluck“  
Nick stutzte. Schmiedegluck? Das fühlte sich nicht wie ein normales Wort an. Er mochte kein Deutsch verstehen, aber mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, zwischen normalen Worten und Namen zu unterscheiden. Und Schmiedegluck fühlte sich wie ein Name an, besser wie eine Bezeichnung, denn einen solchen Namen kannte er nicht. Es gab auch niemanden, der irgendwie mit dem Fall zu tun hatte oder der Familie nahestand, der einen solchen Namen führte, ausgenommen natürlich dem Täter.  
Nick biß sich auf die Lippen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Furlong. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick mit der Gelassenheit einer Schlange, die gleich eine Maus verspeisen will. Immer noch lag dieser Nebel über ihr, so als wolle sie etwas vor ihm verbergen, dies aber nicht wirklich gelang. Irgendetwas blitzte durch diesen Schleier. Die Augen …  
„Besser bekannt als Alt-Hochdeutsch“, fuhr Furlong endlich fort und beendete damit das Getuschel, das den Raum in den letzten Minuten mit Hintergrundsummen erfüllt hatte.  
„Also jemand, der eine alte Schrift beherrscht. Dürfte doch ermittelbar sein“, warf Hank ein. „Irgendwelche Spuren jenseits der Handschrift?“  
Furlongs Blick glitt von ihm ab, statt dessen konzentrierte sie sich auf Hank. „Ich fürchte nicht. Der Schreiber trug Handschuhe.“  
„Seit wann wird diese Schrift denn nicht mehr gelehrt?“ fragte Hank nach.  
Nick faßte einen Entschluß. Er wußte nicht warum, aber er traute dieser Furlong nicht. Schon gar nicht, nachdem sie ihn gerade fast aufgefressen hätte mit ihrem Blick. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, und er wollte lieber eine zweite Meinung als allein auf das FBI zu vertrauen – sofern der Trupp überhaupt zum FBI gehörte!  
Er zog sein iPhone aus der Tasche und tat, als würde er etwas nachprüfen, während er tatsächlich das Kameraprogramm aufrief. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß er lieber schnell handeln sollte solange Furlong noch mit Hank beschäftigt war. Also richtete er wie zufällig die Kameralinse auf den Bildschirm und tippte auf den Auslöser, während er den Atem anhielt.  
Gut, daß er das iPhone vorhin auf Vibration gestellt hatte, seufzte er innerlich, während er so schnell wie möglich in sein SMS-Fach wechselte.  
„Detective Burkhardt?“ wandte sich Furlong in diesem Moment an ihn. „Langweilen wir Sie etwa?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldigen Sie“, lächelte er so freundlich wie möglich und ließ sein iPhone wieder in der Tasche verschwinden. „Ich bin nur noch einmal meine Notizen durchgegangen.“  
Hank warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Aber ...“  
Nick schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf, woraufhin sein Partner den Mund abrupt wieder schloß.  
Furlong nickte, doch ihre Lippen waren definitiv um einiges schmaler als vorher, ihr Blick verdächtig. „Gut“, sagte sie schließlich langgezogen. „Wie ich Ihrem Partner gerade mitteilte, wurde diese Schrift tatsächlich noch bis ins 20. Jahrhundert hinein an deutschen Schulen gelehrt. Auch wenn die meisten dieser Schüler und ganz sicher alle Lehrer inzwischen verstorben sind, ist die Schrift immer noch recht verbreitet.“  
„Verstehe“, nickte Nick. „Aber dennoch ein Hinweis, deutsche Schrift und deutsche Sprache.“  
Furlong kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und neigte den Kopf. „Sie wissen, daß das Deutsch ist?“  
„Das sagten Sie doch gerade“, antwortete Nick irritiert. „Sie sagten, es sei deutsche Schrift und ...“  
Tatsächlich hatte sie sich nur über die Schrift geäußert, erinnerte er sich, nicht über den Inhalt. Das hatte er allein ausgetüftelt, während sie damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Hank und die anderen Officer aufzuklären.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn.  
„Können Sie deutsch, Detective Burkhardt? Sie sind doch deutschstämmig, oder nicht?“ fuhr Furlong fort.  
Nick biß sich wieder auf die Lippen. „Nein“, antwortete er dann schließlich. „Und ja, es sttimmt, meine Vorfahren stammen aus Deutschland, aber ich verstehe die Sprache nicht. Habe ich nie gelernt.“  
„Und wieviele andere Einwohner Portlands und der Umgebung besitzen Ihrer Meinung nach deutsche Wurzeln? Und wieviele dieser Menschen sind tatsächlich noch in der Lage, diese Sprache zu lesen und zu schreiben.“  
Da Deutsch sogar an einigen Schulen angeboten wurde, doch wohl mehr als erwartet, ging es Nick durch den Kopf. Allerdings blieb das Rätsel um die Schrift. Er wagte wirklich zu bezweifeln, daß all diejenigen, die in dieser fremden Sprache bewandert waren, ebenfalls diese alte Schrift beherrschten. Abgesehen von den Journalen in Tante Maries Airstream hatte er soetwas noch nie gesehen.  
„Laut der letzten Volkszählung befinden wir uns hier in einer Hochburg der Deutschstämmigen, Detective. Nur zu Ihrer Auskunft.“  
Portland? Eine deutsche Hochburg? Das allerdings wagte Nick denn doch zu bezweifeln. Gut, es gab in Oregon ein oder zwei Touristenfallen, die damit warben, so originalgetreu wie möglich deutsche Wurzeln zu repräsentieren, allerdings wagte er wirklich zu bezweifeln, ob die dort vorgeführten Klischees dem Durchschnitt des europäischen Landes entsprachen. Ihn hatte eher schon von jeher fasziniert, warum Amerikaner grundsätzlich davon ausgingen, daß zum Beispiel deutsche Männer mit Krachledernen bekleidet waren und Gemsbärte am Hut trugen. Bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Deutschland einmal Thema in den internationalen Nachrichten war und man Bilder sah, sahen die Menschen dort für ihn nicht viel anders aus als ein handelsüblicher Amerikaner. Welches Bild die Deutschen dann wohl von US-Bürgern hatten?  
Furlong schien zufrieden zu sein, nachdem er schwieg. Statt sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, wandte sie sich wieder dem Text auf dem Bildschirm zu.  
„Wir haben eine Lösegeldforderung, das bedeutet, wir haben ebenso etwas, womit wir arbeiten können“, erklärte sie den Anwesenden.  
Nick riß sich aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz sah er hinüber zum Captain. Sean Renard musterte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.  
„Wie lautet die Forderung?“ fragte in diesem Moment Sergeant Wu.  
Nicks Interesse richtete sich sofort wieder auf die FBI-Agentin.  
Furlong lächelte wieder, sah sich noch einmal den Text auf dem Bildschirm an, dann drehte sie sich um und verkündete: „Dort steht, daß der Entführer zehn Millionen in Obligationen haben will. Der Rest ist das übliche, keine Polizei, blablabla.“  
Nick wußte nicht warum, aber er war sich sicher, daß genau DAS dort nicht zu lesen stand …

***

Monroe, seineszeichens selbstbekennender Wider-Blutbad und Uhrmacher, war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich eine kleine Leckerei zuzubereiten, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
Er kannte dieses Klopfen, genau dieses Klopfen. Oh, und wie er es kannte! Anfangs hatte es ihn genervt, dann nur noch gestört, doch irgendwann … irgendwann hatte er denn doch eine seltsame Art von Faszination dafür entwickelt, was sein neuer, sich selbst aufgezwungener, Freund da wieder für Fragen für ihn hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, daß Monroe es mittlerweile als durchaus positiv erachtete, mit einem Polizisten befreundet zu sein und er den jungen Grimm auf eine beinahe widersinnige Weise in sein Herz geschlossen hatte – aber ehrlich, wer konnte schon diesen großen fragenden Kinderaugen widerstehen, die Nick Burkhardt nun einmal sein eigen nannte.  
Einen Moment brauchte Eddie, um sich der Schürze zu entledigen und sich die Hände abzuwischen. Selbstgemachtes Apfelmus nach dem Rezept seiner Mutter, Gott habe sie selig!, war zwar immer ein höchst willkommener Genuß, allerdings auch eine ziemlich klebrige Angelegenheit.  
Nachdem Monroe sich soweit gesäubert hatte, daß er selbst befand, er solle seinen Gast besser begrüßen, ging er zur Vordertür, von der ein errneutes, diesmal schon deutlich ungeduldigeres Klopfen ertönte.  
Ungeduldiger Nick, wie immer! Monroe fragte sich allerdings, warum der Grimm ihn schon wieder sehen wollte. Immerhin hatten sie beide erst vor wenigen Stunden ein kleines Palaver gehabt. Andererseits …  
Er öffnete die Tür, gerade als Nick zum dritten Mal anklopfen wollte. Die Hand schon erhoben, die Finger zur lockeren Faust geballt, stand er auf der Schwelle und blinzelte den Blutbad einen Moment lang an, ehe er deutlich erleichtert seufzte.  
„Gut, daß ich dich erwische!“  
„Schlecht für mein Apfelmus“, kommentierte Monroe trocken, trat aber brav zur Seite und ließ seinen unverhofften Gast eintreten.  
„Dein was?“ Nick warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Apfelmus“, wiederholte Monroe. „Nach dem Rezept meiner Mutter. Mit Zimt und Honig. Manchmal brauche ich das und ist gesünder als Schokolade.“  
Und auf jeden Fall ungefährlicher als süße kleine Kinderchen …  
Er trat an Nick vorbei und geleitete seinen Gast in die Küche, wo er sich seiner Kochleidenschaft wieder widmen konnte.  
Der Grimm schnupperte, als sie den Raum betraten. „Riecht auf jeden Fall gut“, kommentierte er.  
Monroe lächelte in den Topf hinein, während er wieder begann umzurühren. „Freut mich zu hören. Die Mischung aus sauren Äpfeln und süßem Honig muß absolut perfekt ausgewogen werden. Nimmt man die falsche Sorte Äpfel ...“ Er las im Gesicht seines Gastes, daß diese kulinarischen Feinheiten heute (wieder) nicht auf Nicks Favoritenliste zu finden waren. Aber irgendwann, daß hatte er sich geschworen, irgendwann würde er dem Grimm schon das richtige beibringen. Immerhin, Nicks Lebensgefährtin Juliette würde sich sicher freuen, wenn ihr hoffentlich Irgendwann-einmal-Gatte sie auch einmal bekochen konnte.  
„Ist nicht auf deiner To-Do-Liste, richtig?“ fragte er dennoch nach.  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich komme noch einmal wegen der Entführung der kleinen Marsden.“  
Monroe hob das Kinn. „Tatsächlich, ja?“ Als hätte er sich das nicht denken können!  
„Ja, und zwar … es ist eine Forderung eingegangen“, fuhr Nick fort und kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche.  
„Auf dein Telefon?“ staunte Monroe.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe aber ein Foto gemacht, weil … Ich glaube, damit stimmt was nicht.“  
„Und was?“ Er legte den Kochlöffel zur Seite und beugte sich über die Arbeitsfläche, als Nick ihm den Bildschirm des iPhones hinhielt. Auf dem war ein Foto zu sehen. Das Foto eines Bildschirms, der wiederum ein Foto eines handgeschriebenen Briefes zeigte Und wenn seine Augen noch halbwegs …  
„Komm mal mit“, kommandierte der seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer. Dort in der Ecke beim Fenster lag Eddies Uhrmacher-Werkzeug, inklusive eines Vergrößerungsglases. Monroe nahm Nick das Handy ab und hielt es unter selbiges.  
„Wir könnten es auch auf deinen Rechner downloaden“, schlug der Polizist und Grimm vor.  
„Nicht nötig, das hier … ist erstaunlich!“ entfuhr es Monroe. Das vor sich hinköchelnde Apfelmus in der Küche war erst einmal vergessen. „Das ist altdeutsch!“  
Nick trat an seine Seite und beugte sich ebenfalls über das Vergrößerungsglas. „Stimmt also. Und wie lautet die Forderung?“  
Monroe brauchte ein bißchen. Sicher, er half seinem aufgedrängten Freund mal gern aus, wenn es um Übersetzungen ging, aber es war schon eine Weile her, daß er das letzte Mal eine solche Schrift gelesen hatte.  
„Das ist interessant“, kommentierte er erneut.  
„Was?“  
Monroe blickte auf. „Daß an Marsden mehr dran ist als offen zu sehen ist. Laut diesem Brief ist er ein Schmiedeglück.“  
Er sah die Erleichterung im Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes. „Also ein Wesen wie du?“ erkundigte Nick sich.  
„Wenn du ein Wesen meinst, ja. Schmiedeglücks sind sehr selten, fast so selten wie Sel... wie andere. Größtenteils weil andere ihnen ihr Glück neiden oder sie unter schlechten Einfluß geraten“, erklärte Monroe. „Ich glaube, ich hatte in einem der Bücher etwas über Schmiedeglücks gefunden. Sie sind sehr gut darin, sich zu verstecken und zu tarnen.“  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Tarnen?“ echote er.  
Monroe nickte. „Einige Wesen können sich besser tarnen als andere. Sehr mächtige können sogar Grimms täuschen … hat mein Vater immer gesagt.“  
Er sah, wie es in Nicks Gesicht zu arbeiten begann und verstand.  
Natürlich, seit der Jüngere ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden war durch die Aktivierung seiner Grimm-Kräfte hatte er sich darauf verlassen können, daß er eben Wesen sah, die für normale Menschen wie ihre Nachbarn aussahen. Daß es darüber hinaus aber eine andere Liga gab, war Nick bisher nicht bewußt gewesen, und Monroe hatte nicht daran gedacht, seinen Freund darüber aufzuklären, daß es nicht immer so einfach sein würde für ihn.  
„Was steht da noch?“ fragte Nick nach einer kleinen Weile. Er schien plötzlich unsicherer geworden zu sein. Kein Wunder, wandelte er doch seit Monaten auf dünnem Eis. Es würde noch wesentlich länger dauern, bis zumindest die Wesen in Portland und Umgebung Nicks Andersartigkeit akzeptieren würden, wenn überhaupt! Wie es mit Wesen aussah, die eben nicht aus dieser Gegend kamen … es würde so oder so immer schwer für den jungen Mann sein, sein Erbe zu leben. Ob er nun auf Jagd nach Wesen ging oder, wie er es bisher eigentlich getan hatte, nur an den Wesen interessiert war, die eben das Geesetz brachen.  
Monroe beugte sich wieder über das Vergrößerungsglas und las:  
„Du weißt, was du getan hast! Ich fordere nur den Teil, den du mir vorenthalten hast, zurück. Ein Schmiedeglück gegen ein anderes.“  
„Keine Forderung?“ Nick richtete sich wieder auf.  
Monroe las den Text noch einmal und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Forderung.“ Dann stieg ihm der Geruch nach angebranntem Apfel in die Nase.  
„Mein Apfelmus!“


	4. Niederlagen

Das Anwesen der Marsdens lag in einem der Außenbezirken Portlands. Das Grundstück selbst war riesig, größtenteils bewaldet. Das Haus selbst war im Stil einer viktorianischen Villa erbaut. Hätte nicht ein parkähnlicher Garten dieses Haus umgeben, es wäre ein kompletter Fremdkörper hier.  
Nick ging einmal mehr auf, wieviele seiner Fälle in den Rand- und Parkgebieten Portlands begangen und gelöst wurden. Früher war ihm das nie aufgefallen. Aber jetzt, nachdem seine Grimm-Kräfte erwacht waren … Er schien ungewöhnliche Fälle magisch anzuziehen seit dem Tod seiner Tante.  
Während er seinen Wagen neben Hanks parkte kämpfte Nick einmal mehr mit der Trauer. Marie Kessler hatte ihn aufgezogen nach dem Tod seiner Eltern. Und sie hatte das so gut gemacht, daß es ihm an nichts gefehlt hatte. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er sie brauchte. Und sie hatte ihn sogar gefördert, als er entschied, Polizist zu werden. Nie hatte er auch nur geahnt, daß seine liebe, teils aber auch kränkelnde Tante, eine einsame Kämpferin inmitten eines Guerilla-Krieges war. Marie hatte ihn unterstützt wo immer sie konnte, hatte aber nie versucht, seine Eltern zu ersetzen, es aber mit der Zeit dennoch getan.  
Manchmal kehrte Nick an ihr Grab zurück, einfach um ihre Nähe zu spüren. Die Nähe seiner Ersatzmutter, nicht der totkranken und gejagten Kriegerin, die zum Sterben nach Portland gekommen war, um ihn in sein Erbe einzuführen. So faszinierend diese neue Welt für Nick auch war, er sehnte sich ebenso nach den alten Tagen zurück als alles noch einfach war und er nicht von tausenden von Geheimnissen niedergedrückt wurde.  
Irgendwann, das wurde ihm jetzt klar, würde er akzeptieren müssen, was ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden war durch seine Vorfahren. Irgendwann würde er sich auch dem unangenehmen Teil eben dieses Erbes stellen müssen und lernen, mit den Waffen umzugehen, die er in Maries Trailer gefunden hatte.  
Nick atmete tief ein, um wieder zurück in die Gegenwart zu finden.  
Das Gespräch mit Monroe hatte ihn aufgewühlt und all das wieder an die Oberfläche gespült, womit er sich eben nicht gern befassen wollte. Einmal mehr war ein scheinbar normaler Fall zu einem Wesen-Fall geworden und er, der Grimm, der eigentlich doch der Feind der Wesen sein sollte, hatte die Aufgabe, die Familie nach Möglichkeit wieder zu vereinen.  
Nick begriff nicht, wie seine treuherzige Tante Marie derart kaltblütig hatte sein können. Sicher, er hatte noch immer mit dem einen oder anderen zu kämpfen, gerade der Überfall des Siegbarste hatte ihn schwer an seiner verwundbarsten Stelle getroffen, aber er begriff nicht, warum Marie der festen Überzeugung gewesen war, daß wirklich jedes Wesen böse war und den Tod verdiente.  
Nick riß sich mit Gewalt in die Gegenwart zurück als er Hank sah, der den sorgsam gepflegten Gartenweg entlangkam. An der Seite seines Partners war … Special Agent Furlong.  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander und schwang sich endlich aus dem Wagen.  
Diese Furlong behagte ihm nicht, und es behagte ihm noch weniger, daß sie sich jetzt so auffallend um Hank bemühte. Nick hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, was sie in der Dienststelle ihm gegenüber versucht hatte während des Treffens. Aber er ließ sich generell nicht gern reizen. Allerdings fehlte bei Furlong wirklich nicht mehr viel, und sehr wahrscheinlich spekulierte sie genau darauf, um ihn von dem Fall abzuziehen. Nick fragte sich nur, warum sie es dermaßen auf ihn abgesehen hatte.  
Er schloß die Wagentür und marschierte über den Kiesweg zu Hank und Furlong hinüber.  
Sein Partner blickte deutlich erleichtert auf, als er die knirschenden Schritte hörte und ihn erkannte. „Hey, wo hast du dich wieder rumgetrieben?“ begrüßte der Afroamerikaner ihn.  
Nick lächelte. „Sorry, hat ein wenig länger gedauert als geplant. Aber ab sofort stehe ich dir zur Verfügung“, erklärte er.  
Furlong musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich kurz und ihr Blick wurde deutlich kühler. „Etwas wichtiges zu tun gehabt, Detective?“ erkundigte sie sich. Ihre Stimme war auf Minustemperatur ihm gegenüber gesunken.  
Nick versuchte weiterhin gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hatte etwas mit gewissen … Informationen zu tun“, erklärte er ausweichend.  
„Ein Informant also, soso.“ Furlong wandte sich an Hank: „Wissen Sie etwas darüber? Die Abrechnung machen sie beide doch gemeinsam, oder nicht?“  
Hank hob die Hände und wollte ansetzen zu sprechen, als Nick ihm ins Wort fiel: „Nicht die Art von Informanten.“  
Furlong neigte den Kopf. „Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, daß Sie während der Dienstzeit private Angelegenheiten regeln?“  
Nick bemerkte erst jetzt das Dilemma, in das er sich gerade selbst geritten hatte.  
Monroe war nicht sein offizieller Informant, weil die Informationen, die er von ihm erhielt, zwar für ihn wichtig und teils für den jeweiligen Fall relevant waren, andererseits er wohl kaum in seinen Bericht die Wahrheit schreiben konnte.  
Furlong trat näher an ihn heran. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. „Seien Sie froh, daß Sie für Sean arbeiten und nicht für mich, Detective Burkhardt. In meinem Team würde sich niemand soetwas herausnehmen wie Sie es gerade tun. Ich würde Sie achtkantig rauswerfen lassen, wenn ich Ihr Boss wäre, und ich werde auf jeden Fall Sean über Ihr Verhalten informieren!“  
Ihr Atem roch … eigenartig. Nach Kräutern und Pilzen und … Nick trat einen Schritt zurück, als er begann, sich benebelt zu fühlen. Er sah nicht das zufriedene Grinsen in Furlongs Gesicht, das im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden war.  
„Dann erledigen Sie zumindest jetzt Ihre Arbeit, Burkhardt!“ Sie wies mit dem ausgestrecktem Arm zum Haupthaus hinüber. „Detective Griffin hat auf Sie gewartet, um der Familie die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Dann tun Sie das jetzt gefälligst!“  
Nick spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge, der von seiner Lehrerin abgekanzelt wurde.  
„Entschuldigen Sie“, kratzte er irgendwie aus den Überresten seiner selbst zusammen und drängte sich an Furlong vorbei. Hank an seiner Seite ging er zum Haupthaus hinüber.  
Natalie Furlong blieb zurück und leckte sich die Lippen. „Mal sehen, wie dir das schmecken wird, kleiner Grimm“, kicherte sie, ehe sie zu ihrem SUV hinüberging. Sie hatte noch eine Verabredung mit Sean. Eine, die sie wirklich sehr genießen würde …

***

Hank und Nick hatten im stillen beschlossen, die Marsdens wenn möglich getrennt zu befragen. Und wie der Zufall spielte, war Alistair Marsden tatsächlich beschäftigt mit einem Geschäftspartner, während Claudine Marsden sich im Salon aufhielt, als die beiden Detectives das Haus betraten. Hank ließ sich, nach einem Kommentar in Richtung seines Partners (Du bist mehr der Womanizer, Kleiner) vom Privatsekretär zum Herren des Hauses führen, während es an Nick hängenblieb, einem Dienstmädchen in den hinteren Teil des Anwesens zu folgen.  
Innerlich versuchte er sich so gut wie möglich zu wappnen. Er war bereits in solchen Situationen gewesen, nicht oft, zugegeben, aber immerhin. Er wußte, auf die meisten Menschen hatte er eine doch eher beruhigendere Wirkung, da er selbst versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich im Zaum zu halten. Insofern hatte Hank recht, Nick hatte in der Regel ein Händchen für Frauen – es sei denn diese hießen Angelina, waren Blutbadden und Exfreundinnen von Eddie Monroe.  
Was ihn dann aber erwartete, kaum daß er den Salon betreten hatte … damit er nicht gerechnet.  
Das erste, womit er das Wesen auf dem Sofa beim Panoramafenster hätte vergleichen können, wäre ein Engel gewesen. Die ganze Gestalt schien hell zu strahlen von innen. Goldenes Haar wallte in wahren Kaskaden über die Schultern bis über den schweren, offensichtlich handgewebte Teppich. Die Haut war milchfarben, die Finger der Hände elfenhaft schlank, lang und feingliedrig. Als Mrs. Marsden aufsah, verfing Nick sich in den tiefgründigsten, dunkelblauen Augen, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Für eine Millisekunde glaubte er wirklich, er werde in diesen, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen versinken, bis das Wesen mit einem lauten Kreischen aufsprang und mit einer der ausgestreckten, feingliedrigen Hände auf ihn wies:  
„Er hat sie! Er ist ein Grimm! Geh weg! Geh weg!“  
Nick hob die Brauen und Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Dienstmädchen warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Sir?“ fragte sie, während ihre Arbeitgeberin begann, sinnlos zu brabbeln.  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander.  
Okay, er mußte schnell handeln und Marsden beruhigen, ehe die wirklich durchdrehte und am Ende vielleicht noch auf ihn losgehen würde. Es war ja nicht so, als sei das seine erste Erfahrung mit Wesen.  
„Mrs. Marsden?“ sagte er mit so ruhiger Stimme wie möglich. „Ich bin Detective Nick Burkhardt, einer der leitenden Ermittler im Fall Ihrer Tochter.“  
„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Sie werden sie töten!“  
Nick schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Mrs. Marsden, ich werde niemanden töten. Hören Sie mir bitte zu? Ich arbeite für das Portland PD und wurde beordert, nach Ihrer Tochter zu suchen.“  
Das Kreischen verstummte abrupt und das Leuchten der Gestalt ließ nach. Fragend neigte Mrs. Marsden den Kopf. „Sean Renard hat Sie geschickt? Einen … einen … Grimm?“  
Nick mußte zugeben, er würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn das Dienstmädchen dieses Gespräch nicht mitanhören würde, doch er nickte. „Ja, genau. Ich arbeite unter Captain Renard.“  
Woher der Captain allerdings von seinem Erbe wissen sollte, war Nick nicht ganz klar. Aber hauptsache Mrs. Marsden beruhigte sich.  
Und das tat sie wirklich. Wenn dadurch auch, fast zu schade, fand er, das Wesen in ihr zurückglitt hinter ihre menschliche Maske.  
Als als solche war Claudine Marsden eine attraktive Frau mit äußerst langem blondem Haar und feinen Zügen. Ihr sorgsam aufgelegtes Make up war verschmiert, der Masquara verlaufen, was ihre Schönheit allerdings eher unterstrich.  
Mrs. Marsden nickte dem Dienstmädchen endlich zu, das daraufhin den Raum verließ. Mit einem Taschentuch tupfte die Hausherrin sich die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht, ehe sie aufblickte. „Wenn Sean Sie schickt, wird es in Ordnung gehen. Er ist ein guter Freund der Familie“, lächelte sie traurig.  
Nick hob die Mundwinkel und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Designersessel nieder. „Zunächst möchte ich Ihnen nochmals versichern, daß wir alles tun werden, um Ihre Tochter so schnell wie möglich wiederzufinden“, sagte er dann. Eine Standardfloskel, sicherlich, doch er hoffte, durch ein wenig mehr Wärme in seiner Stimme auch etwas mehr zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Mrs. Marsden nickte. „Haben Sie Kinder, Gr... Detective … ?“  
„Burkhardt“, wiederholte Nick seinen Namen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, irgendwann einmal Vater zu sein.“  
Über dieses Thema hatte er noch nie mit Juliette gesprochen. Vielleicht demnächst, nachdem er es denn endlich einmal geschafft hatte, ihr den Antrag zu machen, den er jetzt schon so lange hinauszögerte …  
Nick atmete einmal tief ein, ehe er fragte: „Sie waren gestern abend nicht hier?“  
„Wir waren in Denver, Colorado. Mein Mann hatte dort dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen“, antwortete sie. „Ich … ich wollte Madeleine eigentlich mitnehmen. Aber wegen der Schule und sie selbst sagte, sie sei doch schon so groß ...“ Ein tiefes kehliges Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.  
Nick ließ ihr die Zeit, sich wieder zu beruhigen und dachte statt dessen nach.  
Es war also ein geplanter Trip nach Colorado gewesen. Das konnte bedeuten, daß auch die Entführung geplant worden war. Und das wiederum sprach dafür, daß irgendjemand in der Umgebung der Marsdens geplaudert hatte …  
„Es gibt inzwischen ein Forderungsschreiben“, sagte Nick endlich. „Kennen Sie jemanden, der Altdeutsch schreiben kann?“  
Claudine Marsden starrte ihn groß an. Eine Sekunde lang war nahezu panische Angst in ihren Augen zu lesen.  
Hatte Furlong ihr nichts mitgeteilt? Oder … ?  
„Michael Blacksmith“, murmelte Claudine Marsden endlich.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, zog seinen Notizblock aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und schrieb sich den Namen auf. „Und Sie kennen diesen Michael Blacksmith weil … ?“ fragte er.  
„Mein Mann und er machten eine Zeitlang Geschäfte. Michaels Familie stammt ursprünglich aus Deutschland“, erklärte Claudine Marsden. „Sie gehören zu denen, die ihre Namen änderten vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg.“  
Nick kannte diese Geschichte. Ein Großteil der deutschstämmigen US-Bürger hatten im Zuge einer wahren Haßkampagne damals ihre Namen geändert und ihre Herkunft verleugnet. Heute dagegen suchten viele Nachfahren nach eben diesem Erbe. Daher war Deutschsein längst nicht mehr so verpönt wie früher einmal.  
Hatte Tante Marie deutsch gekonnt? Wenn ja, gab es irgendeinen Grund, warum sie es ihm nie beigebracht hatte?  
Nick riß sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. So oder so, er hatte hier einen Fall zu lösen. Und noch hatte er eben das große Plus, daß er unter Renard arbeitete.  
Doch er kam nicht dazu, mehr Fragen zu stellen, denn in diesem Moment rauschte ein hochgewachsener, ebenfalls blonder Mann im Maßanzug und Hank im Schlepptau in den Salon hinein.  
„Was unterstehen Sie sich?“ raunzte er Nick an.  
Der sah sich einem zweiten leuchtenden Wesen mit langem, wallenden Haar gegenüber, nur dieses Mal eben dem männlichen Gegenstück.  
Sahen so Schmiedeglücks aus?  
„Ich dulde keinen Grimm unter meinem Dach, gleichgültig was auch immer Sie vorgeben zu sein“, herrschte der Hausherr ihn weiter an.  
Nick sah zu Hank hinüber, der die Szene sichtlich verwirrt beobachtete. Und dann entschied er und hob die leeren Hände. „Schon gut, Mr. Marsden, wir gehen“, sagte er, lächelte noch einmal Claudine zu, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. „Mein Wort gilt, Mrs. Marsden. Wir finden Ihre Tochter und bringen sie Ihnen zurück.“


	5. Ein schmaler Grad

A/N: Zwar hatte ich mit den Mods darüber gesprochen, mich dann aber doch entschieden, die Geschichte aufgrund dieses Kapitels hochzuraten, auch wenn keine explizite Beschreibung vorhanden ist dürfte doch erkennbar sein, was da mit Nick passiert und was bei Sean und Natalie vorgeht. Der Rest liegt in der Betrachtungsweise des Lesers ...

 

Es war Abend geworden in Portland, als Sean Renard nach Hause kam.  
Auch wenn es nach außen hin ungewöhnlich war bei einem solchen Fall hatte er das Department in Schichten eingeteilt in Absprache mit Natalie und ihrer Truppe. Die Entführung der kleinen Madeleine war glücklicherweise noch nicht Thema in der Presse, also konnte er es sich leisten, seine Leute zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen – sofern sie es denn taten. Hank Griffin wollte lieber im Büro bleiben und hatte sich vehement gegen Seans Entscheidung ausgesprochen.  
Der Fall ging dem Menschen nahe hatte der Captain erkennen müssen. Nick Burkhardt dagegen schien eher erleichtert zu sein, für einige Zeit verschwinden zu können. Vermutlich stellte der Grimm seine eigenen Nachforschungen an, mußte er doch spätestens nach dem Auftritt von Alistair Marsden wissen, daß dieser Fall … speziell war.  
Die Fehlinformation über die Nachricht des Entführers war zwar nichts, was Sean den Schlaf rauben würde, er sah es allerdings auch nicht gern. Natalie hatte sich da sehr weit vorgewagt. Gut, in seinem Department konnte niemand außer ihm Deutsch, erst recht kein Altdeutsch. Aber Sean kannte seine Untergebenen gut genug um zu wissen, daß sich garantiert gleich mehrere in diesen Fall verbissen hatten und keine Ruhe geben würden, ehe Madeleine wieder auftauchte und der Schuldige gefunden war. Durch Natalies Fehlinformation hatte sie eine Menschenjagd ausgelöst, die sie zwar wollten, ihnen aber auch gefährlich werden konnte. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie ihnen einen Haufen Mehrarbeit verschafft, mußten sie jetzt doch auch noch falsche Spuren legen.  
Sean bereitete das wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Er hatte Natalie klar zu verstehen gegeben, daß es ihre Sache war und sie auf die eine oder andere Art würde dafür geradestehen müssen. Was sie und ihre Eingreiftruppe tun würden blieb deren Sache, solange keiner seiner Untergebenen darunter würde leiden müssen.  
Er selbst dagegen … Nun, das Auftauchen seiner alten Favoritin hatte einiges in ihm aufgewühlt und ihn auch nachdenklich gemacht. Was wäre, wenn sie sich damals nicht getrennt hätten? Was, wenn er sich nicht gegen ein Leben innerhalb der großen Sieben entschieden hätte? Was wenn er nie hierher nach Portland gekommen wäre?  
Natalie löste noch immer etwas in ihm aus, ließ ihn an das denken, was sie beide über so lange Zeit verbunden hatte, sich danach sehnen, was er nie gekannt hatte. Liebe war es längst nicht mehr, aber Vertrautheit, dieser Einklang zwischen ihnen beiden, den er früher schon genossen hatte.  
Zwei Herzen, in im Einklang schlagen, zwei Seelen, die verbunden sind, hieß es in einer alten Wesen-Weisheit. Wenn er je so empfunden hatte, dann war es für Natalie. Und gerade jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, sich nicht danach zu sehnen.  
Als Sean aus dem Aufzug stieg, erkannte er den unverwechselbaren Geruch, der als sanfter Hauch in der Luft hing. Feminin, süß und doch herb. Der Geruch eines Wesens, so alt wie die Zeit selbst. Ihr Duft ...  
Sean holte tief Atem, kostete den Hauch und leckte sich, in Erinnerung an Verlorenes, die Lippen.  
Ah, es gab Zeiten, in denen ihm eines wichtiger gewesen war als alles, was nun sein Leben bestimmte. Eine Zeit, in der seine eigenen Triebe ihm diktierten und nicht der Verstand. Zeiten, die er manchmal vermißte.  
Mit langen, aber ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Schritten durchmaß er den Hausflur.  
Das Schloß war nicht aufgebrochen oder manipuliert worden, doch der Duft wurde dafür intensiver.  
Sean hob unwillkürlich die Nase und blähte deren Flügel.  
Ah, süßer Sex!  
Erneut leckte er sich die Lippen.  
Das war es, was seine Zeit mit Natalie so unvergeßlich machte, ihre absolute Kontabilität zueinander. Sie mochten nicht der gleichen Wesenart angehören, doch sie waren definitiv verwandte Seelen. Zu verwandt für eine dauerhafte Bindung vermutlich, doch verwandt genug, daß er sich nach ihrer Trennung nach ihr gesehnt hatte, es in langen, kalten und einsamen Nächten noch immer tat.  
Sean öffnete die Tür. Erneut wurde der Geruch stärker, spürte er ein Prickeln tief in sich drinnen, den dunkelsten Abgründen seiner selbst. Die Erinnerung übermannte ihn beinahe.  
Ein Saxophon spielte eine improvisierte, sehr emotionsnale Melodie. Eine seiner Lieblingsaufnahmen, direkt aus New Orleans, nur eine Woche bevor der Hurrikan Katrina das French Quarter und das Tonstudio von dieser Erde fegte, aufgenommen und nie in den Handel gelangt. Wesen konnten begnadete Künstler sein, so wie Charlie, eben der Saxophonist, es gewesen war – bevor Katrina seine Lungen mit Wasser füllte.  
Sean blieb beherrscht. Er schloß die Wohnungstür hinter sich und legte Schlüssel, Marke und schließlich Waffe ab. Er öffnete den Jacketknopf und lockerte seine Krawatte ein wenig, gerade als das flackernde Licht aus dem Kamin von einem Schatten unterbrochen wurde. Eine scharf umrissene Gestalt räckelte sich im Licht.  
„Ich sehe, du hast dich selbst reingelassen.“ Sean drehte sich langsam um und musterte seinen uneingeladenen Gast.  
Natalie lehnte im Durchgang zum großen kombinierten Wohn- und Kochraum, mit seinem Bademantel bekleidet und ein Weinglas in der Hand. „Der Concierge war so nett mich hereinzulassen“, antwortete sie und richtete sich auf. Der Bademantel rutschte ihr von einer Schulter und gab den Ansatz ihrer Brüste frei. Im Schein des Kamins ein verführerischer Anblick. Sie beließ es dabei, als sie nähertrat.  
Sean hob eine Braue. „Ich schätze es wird Zeit für einen neuen Mann“, entgegnete er.  
Natalies perlweiße Zähne glitzerten, als sie grinste. „Machs dem armen Kerl nicht zu schwer. Du weißt du, ich bekomme in der Regel was ich will.“ Sie stellte das Glas neben seinen Schlüsseln, Marke und Waffe ab. In ihren Augen lag ein Leuchten, als sie wieder aufblickte.  
Sean trat dicht an sie heran. Ihr Geruch machte es ihm schwer, vernünftig zu bleiben. Doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er war Herr seiner Selbst, er mußte ruhig bleiben.  
Natalie sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Weißt du, daß deine Wohnung nach Hexenbiest stinkt?“ erkundigte sie sich.  
„Sie sind nützlich“, kommentierte Sean nur.  
„Nützlich ja, in einem gewissen Maße“, stimmte sie zu. Mit einer langsam, genau einstudierten Geste strich sie den Kragen des Bademantels wieder hoch. Die Verlockung verschwand unter dem dicken und weichen Stoff.  
„Allerdings muß ich zugeben, du hast noch immer einen erlesenen Geschmack. Ich liebe Jazz!“ Natalie sah wieder zu ihm auf, das Gesicht halb abgewandt.  
Sean erwiderte nichts darauf. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?  
„Aber die Sache mit den Hexenbiestern ...“ Natalie griff mit beiden Händen die Kordel, die den Bademantel verschlossen hielt. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für einige neue Markierungen, denkst du nicht?“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie den Mantel und führte ihm vor Augen, was er begehrte seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit.  
Sean konnte nicht anders. Er atmete tief und hörbar ein als er fühlte, wie eine gewisse Hitze aus dem tiefsten Grund seiner Selbst aufstieg und sein Körper auf die vertraute Verlockung zu reagieren begann.  
Natalies Lächeln war das einer zufriedenen und sehr satten Katze, als sie den Bademantel von den Schultern streifte.  
Sean holte ein weiteres Mal tief Atem, konnte die Augen nicht von ihrem Körper nehmen.  
Sie war noch immer wunderschön, noch immer wie damals, als sie beide zusammen waren. Ihre Haut wurde vom Kaminfeuer sanft in warme, flackernde Farben getaucht, ließ die Schatten verheißungsvoll leuchten. Allein die Erinnerung ließ seinen eigenen Körper schon reagieren, ihre bloße Anwesenheit schüttelte ihn mit ungewohnter Intensität und ließ ihn wirklich um Selbstbeherrschung ringen. Sie war so wunderschön!  
Natalies Lächeln wurde zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Ich habe dich auch vermißt, Sean“, flüsterte sie heiser, hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und zog ihn zu sich herab, um ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen auf seine zu pressen.  
Sean widerstand noch genau die eine Sekunde, die ihre Zunge vehement Einlaß verlangte, dann öffnete er seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuß. Er griff nach ihr, beinahe roh, und zerrte sie noch enger an sich, sie in seine Arme schließend, daß es sich beinahe anfühlte als seien sie zwei nur ein Körper.  
Wie hatte er das vermißt!  
Atemlos löste sie sich aus dem Kuß. Ihre Augen waren dunkel von Leidenschaft und Sean erschauderte, als sie sich langsam an ihm rieb.  
„Für dich nur das beste, Honey“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, fing dann sein Ohrläppchen mit den Zähnen und begann, daran zu knabbern.  
Seans Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, ertasteten ihre warme, trockene Haut, weich wie Seide. Er fühlte seine Erregung wachsen und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Mit einem tiefen Grollen ergab er sich sich selbst und ihr, drängte sich an sie und suchte ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren, noch tieferen Kuß. Seine Rechte wanderte um ihren Körper herum, berührte das weiche, doch feste Fleisch ihrer Brust, glitt über ihren Bauch hinab. Er fühlte sich selbst reagieren, ließ es zu, daß sie mit Gewalt sein Hemd aufriß, erst ihre Finger, dann ihre Lippen seinen Körper berührten, streichelten, küßten, während seine Hose ihm immer enger wurde.  
Da hielt sie abrupt inne. Ihr Haar kitzelte seine nackte Brust, als sie nach unten sah. Dann blickte sie auf, sah ihm in die Augen. „Mh, das ist der Sean, den ich sehen wollte!“ gurrte sie dann. Mit einem sphingenhaften Lächeln sank sie auf die Knie und begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Und Seans Welt verging in einer Explosion der Leidenschaft ...

***

Nick kniete auf dem Boden des Airstreams und bemühte sich, den dicken Folianten mit einem unlesbaren deutschen Titel aus dem Stapel zu ziehen. Tante Maries Bücher waren in der Mehrzahl alt, schwer, unhandlich und viel zu oft in fremden Sprachen geschrieben. Aber Nick tat sein bestes, um mit seinen Recherchen voranzukommen.  
Ihn hatte im Verlauf des Tages, gerade nach dem Treffen mit den Marsdens, ein Verdacht beschlichen, als er in der Erinnerung durch die Märchen kramte, die seine Eltern ihm zum Einschlafen vorgelesen hatten – natürlich die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm! Nick erinnerte sich dunkel an eines, in dem es um die Haare der Protagonisten gegangen war.  
Noch eine Lektion, die er in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte: in den Märchen steckte mehr als ein Funke Wahrheit. Wenn er sie richtig deutete hatte er bereits die jeweilige Lösung seines aktuellen Grimm-Falles. Das Problem dabei war nur die Art der Interpretation, da die notwendigen Informationen oftmals komplett verdreht waren zur Realität.  
War es eine Art Code, den die Grimms sich seinerzeit ausgedacht hatten und dessen Schlüssel er schlicht nicht besaß? Oder waren die Informationen nur derart verdreht, weil die Märchen durch zuviele Hände und Kehlen gewandert waren?  
Nick wußte es nicht. Aber er wußte, er mußte alles tun, um Madeleine Marsden wiederzufinden, auch jenseits seines Versprechens. Jeder Polizist wußte, es gab Fälle, die einem den Schlaf raubten und über Jahre hinweg verfolgten. Nick fürchtete, dieser Fall könnte ein solcher werden für ihn. Er fühlte sich emotional berührt, und das war etwas, was er sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Endlich hatte er das Buch befreit. Kurzerhand machte er es sich auf dem Boden bequem, streckte die Beine aus und hob den schweren Folianten auf seinen Schoß, ehe er ihn aufschlug. Glücklicherweise war er in einem zwar veralteten aber auch verständlichen Englisch geschrieben, was Nick mit einem erleichterten Seufzen quittierte.  
Er blätterte durch die Seiten, betrachtete die Bilder, las die jeweiligen Bezeichnungen. Es schien sich tatsächlich um eine andere … Gattung Wesen zu handeln, zumindest von den Namen abgeleitet. Es gab Wesen mit Namen wie Lobesgut, Friedebracht oder Henneglück.  
Glück, das gleiche Wort wie bei Schmiedeglück.  
Nick zückte sein iPhone und rief eine Übersetzungs-App auf, die er sich vor kurzem besorgt hatte. Er tippte das Wort „Glueck“ ein und wartete. Joy, Luck, Fortune waren die Übersetzungsvorschläge.  
Nachdenklich legte er das Handy neben sich und blätterte weiter.  
Also hatte Monroe recht. Das konnte bedeuten, daß es Wesen gab, die ungefährlich waren.  
Das Gewicht des Buches begann unangenehm auf seinen Schoß zu drücken. Nick rutschte ein wenig herum, bis er hoffte, einen bequemeren Sitz gefunden zu haben und blätterte weiter.  
Das unangenehme Gefühl kehrte zurück, gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie ein dünner Schweißfilm sich auf seine Stirn legte.  
Okay, das Kapuzenshirt und der Pullover waren dann wohl ein bißchen zu warm, obwohl er eigentlich den Tag über nicht gefroren hatte und es im Trailer keine angeschlossene Heizung gab.  
Nick wurde es immer ungemütlicher, doch er hielt tapfer durch. Und … er wurde belohnt!  
„Schmiedeglück“ stand als Überschrift über der Zeichnung eines Wesens, daß Claudine Marsden hätte zeigen können in ihrer wahren Gestalt.  
Nick holte tief Atem und leckte sich die Lippen.  
Verdammt, warum wurde er ausgerechnet jetzt so unruhig? Es war als würden winzige Ameisen über seine Haut krabbeln. Er schüttelte sich, doch das Gefühl blieb.  
Eisern starrte er auf die Buchseite und wartete, bis sein Verstand wieder bereit war, die Arbeit aufzunehmen, ehe er begann zu lesen:  
„Schmiedeglücks gehören einer der seltensten Arten von Wesen an, sind weder verwandt noch vergleichbar mit anderen. Sie selbst können ihre Mächte nicht nutzbar machen, wohl aber anderen zum Nutzen sein. Sie sind wehrlos ohne Beschützer, und sie suchen unter den Mächtigen nach solchen Beschützern, gleich ob Wesen oder Menschen.  
Die Macht des Schmiedeglücks bedeutet Reichtum. Was immer sein Beschützer sich auch wünschet, es wird in Erfüllung gehen. Solange es sich um materiellen Reichtum handelt. In Angelegenheiten des Herzens oder gar der Gesundheit dagegen kann es nicht helfen.  
Die magische Kraft eines Schmiedeglücks liegt in seinem Haar und wirkt auch nur so lange das Haar wächst. Beraubt man es seines Haares so verliert das Wesen seine Macht vollständig.“  
„Autsch!“  
Nick ließ das Buch zur Seite fallen, wo es mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug und eine kleine Wolke Staubpartikel hochwirbelte. Der Grimm selbst verzog wie vor Schmerz das Gesicht und holte tief und zischend Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.  
Es schmerzte! Es schmerzte, als habe ihn gerade ein Pferd an der empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen. Als habe ein Siegbarste ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dort gepackt, wo er damals glücklicherweise nichts abgekriegt hatte.  
Mühsam kämpfte Nick sich auf die Beine, glitt gleich wieder auf die Knie zurück und holte tief Atem, als eine neue Welle Schmerz über ihn hinwegraste, dieses Mal allerdings traf es seine Brust. Keuchend krümmte er sich und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Was zum Kuckuck geschah da gerade mit ihm?  
Seine Finger krallten sich in das mürbe Polster des eingebauten ausklappbaren Sofas, ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr ihm, als er glaubte, jemand würde ihn mit einem Messer an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle traktieren und gleichzeitig Tigerkrallen seinen Rücken in Fetzen reißen. Tränen traten in seine Augen.  
Keine Hilfe – und auch kein Angreifer! Er war allein im Trailer.  
Im nächsten Moment blieb ihm schlicht die Luft weg, bis er sich schließlich japsend auf dem Boden wiederfand, zusammengerollt zu einem Ball, die Arme um sich geschlungen, als müsse er sich sich selbst zusammenhalten um nicht zu bersten.  
Der Phantombiß in seinen Nacken ließ ihn aufschreien.  
Was passierte hier? Gab es unsichtbare Wesen? War eines hier und traktierte ihn?  
Mühsam kämpfte Nick sich wieder auf die Knie, tastete nach seinem Handy.  
Sein Körper reagierte ohne äußere Reize, und er reagierte heftig!  
Ein erneuter Schmerz in seinem Schritt, dann war es, als würden ihm die Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen.  
Nick versuchte sich irgendwie zu wappnen, sich zu schützen, doch er wußte nicht einmal wovor, nur daß es schlimmer und schlimmer wurde. Als seien, wie auf dem Bild, daß er in dem anderen Buch gefunden hatte, Geier über ihn damit beschäftigt, ihn auszuweiden.  
Unsichtbare Hände legten sich um seine Kehle und drücktem ihm die Luft ab, bis er glaubte, seine Lungen werden bersten. Panisch kämpfte er sich auf Händen und Knien zum Tisch hinüber, bis ein unsichtbarer Tritt sein Kreuz traf, so heftig, daß seine Glieder ihren Dienst versagten und er platt auf dem Boden aufschlug. Phantomfinger rissen an seinem Haar, drückten seinen Kopf in den Nacken, Krallen fuhren über seine Kehle, dann folgte ein weiterer Biß in seine Schulter.  
Er rollte sich herum, blinzelte die Tränen fort und kroch weiter, in der Hoffnung, unter dem Tisch ein wenig Schutz zu finden.  
Erneuter Schmerz in seinem Rücken ließ ihn sich aufbäumen, mittlerweile deutlich heiser schrie er erneut über einen weiteren, scharfen Schmerz jenseits der Gürtellinie.  
Laß es vorbei sein, laß es einfach nur vorbei sein, betete er im stillen, kämpfte sich weiter auf den Ellenbogen.  
Scharfer Schmerz auf seiner Brust ließ ihn sich wieder zusammenkrümmen. Er rollte sich unter den Tisch, nur um sich einen Moment später aufzubäumen und den Tisch umzuwerfen.  
Sein Atem ging keuchend, seine Finger krallten sich in den abgetragenen Bodenbelag, während seine Welt in tiefschwarzer Agonie versank.  
Irgendwann, gefühlte Millionen Jahre später, ließ es endlich nach und Nick fand sich selbst auf dem Boden liegend wieder, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo, leise wimmernd und voller Schmerz und Hitze, vollkommen verschwitzt und von dem bitteren Gefühl einer grausamen Erniedrigung erfüllt.  
Er kroch auf allen Vieren zurück dahin, wo sein iPhone lag, nahm es, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel des Kapuzenshirts über Gesicht und Augen und kniff die Lippen aufeinander, das Handy noch immer in der zitternden Hand. Er starrte es an, lange, sehr lange. Dann, noch immer zitternd und erschüttert bis ins Mark, ließ er es in seine Hosentasche zurückgleiten.  
Nein, darüber konnte er nicht sprechen – mit niemandem!  
Einen Moment lang war er versucht, das Schlafsofa leerzuräumen statt nach Hause zu fahren. Er wollte niemanden sehen jetzt, erst recht nicht Juliette. Doch fühlte er sich daheim nicht mehr ganz sicher seit dem Angriff des Siegbarste, hier fühlte er sich wie auf einem Präsentierteller mit nur einer dünnen Metallschicht zwischen sich und der Welt dort draußen.  
Seine Knie waren an wie aus Pudding als er sich schließlich auf die Beine kämpfte. Er warf dem Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte während … was auch immer es gewesen war, einen Blick zu, doch er fühlte sich außerstande, jetzt aufzuräumen.  
An der Tür zögerte er noch einmal, erwartete ihn dort draußen doch nichts als die Dunkelheit der Nacht auf dem kurzen Weg zu seinem Truck. Unwillkürlich tastete er nach seiner Waffe, seine Finger krampften sich um den Griff, doch sicherer fühlte er sich noch immer nicht.  
Dennoch öffnete er schließlich die Tür und trat hinaus in die Nacht …

***

Sein Apartment sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, befand Sean, nachdem er sich aus den Laken befreit hatte. Eine Spur der Verwüstung zeigte den Weg ihres Liebesspiels. Sein Designersofa lag umgeworfen inmitten der Trümmer seines Couchtisches. Die Barhocker vor der Theke waren im Raum verstreut. Scherben auf dem Boden wiesen auf das eine oder andere zerstörte Dekostück hin. Der alte Meister an der Wand hing schief. Die Luft war noch immer schwer von Moschus und süßem Schweiß.  
Sean trat zu seiner Hausbar und füllte sich ein Glas mit gutem schottischen Whiskey, trat dann hinaus auf seinen Balkon und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Portland lag unter ihm, die Geräusche einer allmählich zur Ruhe kommenden Stadt brandeten an sein Ohr.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und ließ den scharfen Alkohol seinen Gaumen reizen, spülte den Schluck einige Male im Mund hin und her, bis der leicht bittere Geschmack des Malzes das Brennen des Alkohols zu übertünchen begann, ehe er schluckte.  
„Das war phantastisch!“ Natalie, die offenbar ebenfalls aufgestanden war, lehnte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Ihre Lippen küßten sanft sein Schulterblatt.  
Sean richtete sich auf und warf einen kühlen Blick über die Schulter. „Wer?“ fragte er nur.  
Natalie sah unschuldig zu ihm hoch. „Ich verstehe nicht ...“  
„Hexenröhrling und Mädesüß? Wem hast du den Liebestrank gegeben?“ Er stellte das Glas auf die Brüstung neben sich.  
Natalies Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Sag nicht, es hätte dir keinen Spaß gemacht“, entgegnete sie. Sie hatte sich sein Hemd übergeworfen und ließ nun den Stoff erneut über eine Schulter gleiten.  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hätte mir mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn es tatsächlich nur wir beide gewesen wären.“  
„Er dürfte nicht allzuviel mitbekommen haben, er hat nur ein wenig eingeatmet“, entgegnete sie. „Aber vielleicht ...“  
Sean hob einen Finger, als sie sich ihm nähern wollte. Langsam begann er den Kopf zu schütteln. „Morgen abend gern.“  
Natalie neigte den Kopf. „Du bist süß, weißt du das? Morgen hat er doch gar keinen Spaß mehr an der Sache.“  
„Ich dafür umso mehr“, entschied Sean.  
Natalie lachte und drehte sich um, um wieder zurück in das Apartment zu gehen. „Daß du aber auch so auf deinen kleinen Grimm achtgibst, Sean. Möchtest du ihn am Ende für dich selbst? Niedlich ist er ja ...“  
Sean starrte ihr nach, rührte sich aber nicht.


	6. Friedensangebot?

Nick war ungewöhnlich früh auf. Aber das lag nicht daran, daß er keinen Schlaf gefunden, sondern schlicht daran, daß er auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte.  
Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht waren für ihn eigenartig weit entfernt, als habe er sie nur geträumt. Das einzige, was wirklich geblieben war, war eine unbestimmte Angst, die immer noch leise an ihm nagte, wenn auch mehr die Panik, die er nach diesem geheimnisvollen … was-auch-immer hatte bekämpfen müssen, um überhaupt den Weg nach Hause antreten zu können.  
Dennoch war das Gefühl der Erniedrigung geblieben und er fest entschlossen, für die nächsten Tage das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer zu meiden. Er mußte erst selbst verdauen, was da geschehen war, ehe er Juliette wieder nahe sein konnte.  
Allerdings … Nick hatte einmal mehr die Rechnung ohne seine Lebensgefährtin gemacht.  
Kaum hatte er erste Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer gehört, hatte er sich erhoben in der Hoffnung, daß sie nicht bemerken würde, daß er im Wohnzimmer übernachtet hatte. Das einzige, was er sich im Moment wirklich wünschte, war eine Dusche – gut, und eine gründliche Rasur, wie ihm die Bartstoppeln an Wangen und Kinn zu denken gaben, als er mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. Nick gehörte zu den Männern, die eine glatte Rasur bevorzugten. Er mochte das kratzige Gefühl nicht, wenn die Stoppeln zu lang wurden, ebensowenig wie der leichte Juckreiz, den er immer noch wahrnahm.  
Nick packte die Decke und die Kissen zurück aufs Sofa, schob den neuen Couchtisch zurück und schnappte sich schließlich seine Schuhe, während er Juliettes Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Kaum war sie in der Küche verschwunden eilte er auch schon strumpfsockig die Stufen hinauf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.  
„Nick?“ hörte er sie unter sich rufen. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, ehe er ebensolaut antwortete: „Morgen, Schatz!“  
Er stellte die Schuhe zu den anderen auf seiner Hälfte des Schrankes und begann dann systematisch sich frische Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Kurz und rein mechanisch tastete er nach dem kleinen Kästchen in seiner Sockenschublade. Noch da, gut. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, während er sich eine frische Boxershorts und ein ebenso frisches T-Shirt nahm und im, am Schlafzimmer anschließenden, großen Bad verschwand.  
Er zog den Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn als erstes in den Wäschekorb, gerade als sich die Tür wieder öffnete.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Juliette.  
Nick zuckte merklich zusammen, als er ihre Stimme hörte und wirbelte herum. „Juliette!“ keuchte er und holte dann tief Atem.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn betrachtete. „Mein Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?“ Sie stieß sich vom Türrahmen, an dem sie gelehnt hatte ab und öffnete die Arme während sie auf ihn zutrat.  
Nick tat rein instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte erst da seinen Faux pas. Es tat ihm weh, in ihrem Gesicht Schmerz zu sehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, sagte er mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Juliette war stehengeblieben, als er zurückwich. Ihre Augen glitten über seinen Körper, sahen die Dreckflecken in seiner Kleidung, dann richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht. „Hast du dich eigentlich schon einmal im Spiegel betrachtet?“ fragte sie.  
Nick biß sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Als dieser … dieser Ausbrecher dich überfallen hat, da ...“  
Nick wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht über Oleg Stark sprechen, diese Episode nur noch aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Doch er konnte nicht. Der Siegbarste war schuld daran, daß Nick seit dem Überfall jeden Abend gleich mehrfach sämtliche Türen und Fenster überprüfte und er seine Waffe, statt wie früher weit von sich weg, direkt neben seinem Teil des Bettes ablegte, wenn er zu Bett ging.  
Nicks Blick fiel auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Ein langer, roter Kratzer zog sich quer über seine Kehle. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, die ihn verhärmt aussehen ließen.  
Nick schluckte und begann langsam, das T-shirt unter dem Gürtel vorzuziehen.  
„Nick? Was ist mit dir passiert?“ fragte Juliette wieder.  
Er konnte nur tief Atem holen und sich selbst im Spiegel anstarren.  
Blaue Flecken zierten seine Brust und den Oberbauch, dort, wo er gestern nacht eben die Tritte und Schläge gespürt hatte. Langsam trat er näher an den Spiegel heran und drehte sich dabei.  
Juliette schlug die Hände vor den Mund hinter ihm.  
Da war eine Wunde an seiner Schulter, dort wo er den ersten Biß gespürt hatte, als er sich weiterdrehte …  
„Mein Gott, Nick!“ entfuhr es Juliette endlich. „Du gehörst wieder ins Krankenhaus!“ Jetzt ließ sie sich nicht mehr abhalten, sie war mit nur zwei Schritten bei ihm. Ihre Finger berührten vorsichtig die verfärbten Stellen auf seinem Rücken.  
Nick schluckte, leckte sich dann die Lippen und öffnete erst den Gürtel, zog dann den Reißverschluß seiner Jeans herunter und begann sich aus selbiger zu schälen.  
„Was ist mit dir passiert? Bist du in eine Schlägerei geraten?“ bohrte Juliette weiter. „So antworte doch endlich!“  
Seine Knie waren aufgeschürft, ein paar Kratzer auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Nick stieg, noch immer wortlos, aus der Jeans und atmete tief ein, versuchte sich gegen das zu wappnen, was ihn möglicherweise gleich erwarten mochte. Dann, er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den zweiten Spiegel, der größer war als der über dem Waschbecken, entledigte er sich seiner Boxershorts. Er schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
„Du brauchst einen Arzt“, entschied Juliette  
Ein Grinsen erschien auf Nicks Lippen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, glitzerte der Schalk in ihren Tiefen. „Es tut nicht sehr weh“, antwortete er endlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Autsch!“ entfuhr es ihm daraufhin, als die Bißwunde an seiner Schulter zu protestieren begann.  
„Was ist passiert?“ verlangte Juliette noch einmal zu wissen.  
Nick ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Er hatte sie mittlerweile schon so oft belogen, dieses eine Mal würde auch nichts mehr ändern. „Wie du sagtest, eine Schlägerei“, log er zur Antwort.  
„Sieht Hank auch so aus oder ...“  
„Hank war nicht dabei, also kann er auch nichts abgekriegt haben“, fiel Nick ihr ins Wort, sammelte Shirt, Jeans und Shorts wieder ein, nachdem er sich auch noch die Socken von den Füßen gezupft hatte, und warf alles zu einem unordentlichen Knäul vermischt, in den Wäschekorb.  
„Bist du deshalb nicht ins Bett gekommen?“ Juliette kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“  
Nick senkte den Kopf und blickte durch seine dichten und langen Wimpern zu ihr hinüber. „Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte er. „Ich wollte dir nicht schon wieder Sorgen bereiten. Außerdem war es ziemlich spät, als ich nach Hause kam.“  
„Das stört dich normalerweise nicht.“ Juliette musterte ihn wieder von Kopf bis Fuß und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bist du nicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren um das alles untersuchen zu lassen? Es hätte etwas gebrochen sein können!“  
„Ist es aber nicht.“ Nick trat näher. Zögernd legte er ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und suchte Augenkontakt mit ihr. „Es geht mir gut. Außerdem habe ich doch eine Ärztin zu Hause.“  
„Eine Tierärztin“, korrigierte sie. Einen Moment lang wirkte es, als wolle sie ihn wegstoßen. Doch dann glitten ihre Hände nur über seinen schlanken doch muskulösen Körper. „Tu das nie wieder, hörst du?“ sagte sie, dann preßte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen.  
Nick schloß sie in seine Arme. Sein Vorsatz, Juliette aus dem Weg zu gehen bis er geheilt war war vergessen. Und, er mußte zugeben, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht näher beleuchten wollte, hatte ihn plötzlich Lust überkommen.

***

Natalie verließ gerade die Dusche, als ihr Handy zu klingeln begann. Seufzend wickelte sie sich in das Badetuch und lief hinüber zum Schlafzimmer. Glücklicherweise war Sean bereits im Präsidium, so daß sie ungestört in seinem Apartment reden konnte.  
Als sie die Anzeige auf dem Bildschirm des Smartphones sah verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht. Sie drückte die Accept-Taste und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr.  
„Ja? Furlong hier“, meldete sie sich.  
„Sie zu erwischen ist ziemlich schwer dieser Tage. Hören Sie je Ihre Mailbox ab?“ fragte eine männliche Stimme auf deutsch.  
Natalie spannte die Kiefer an. „Ich war beschäftigt“, antwortete sie schließlich in der gleichen Sprache.  
„Habe ich gehört“, kommentierte die Stimme. „Wie geht es mit der anderen Sache voran?“  
Natalie warf dem Chaos, das sie und Sean hinterlassen hatten, einen Blick zu. „Er hat den Schlüssel nicht.“  
„Sicher?“  
Natalie preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Sie wissen, daß Sie sich auf mich verlassen können. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ich soetwas durchziehe“, erklärte sie bitter.  
Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich habe auch Ihrem Vater vertraut. Jetzt wissen wir beide, wie weit ihn das gebracht hat.“  
Natalie holte tief Atem und konzentrierte sich. „Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte sie schließlich.  
„Solange Sie sich an die Vereinbarung halten gut“, antwortete ihr Gesprächspartner. „Wissen Sie, wer den Schlüssel hat?“  
Natalie überlegte, nagte dabei an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich befürchte, es ist der Grimm“, anwortete sie schließlich.  
„Befürchten?“  
Natalie nickte. „Ja, Euer Hoheit. Dieser Grimm ist wild. Zudem ist er nie auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet worden. Er stolpert sozusagen durch die Welt. Wenn Sie mich fragen ist es pures Glück, daß er bis jetzt überlebt hat.“  
„Oder er ist besonders begabt“, entgegnete die Stimme. „Soweit bekannt besitzt er mittlerweile die Münzen. Wenn er zudem den Schlüssel in Besitz hat ...“  
„Ich verstehe“, nickte Natalie.  
„Das glaube ich nun wieder nicht“, kommentierte ihr Gesprächspartner trocken. „Falls er die Münzen hat, gut. Ich bin zunächst an dem Schlüssel interessiert. Die Münzen, sofern sie in seinem Besitz gefunden werden, sollten zunächst bleiben, wo sie sind. Sie sind zu mächtig, um sie irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen. Ich werde sie persönlich in Besitz nehmen, sobald mir das Kanton Portland gehört.“  
„Natürlich, Euer Hoheit.“ Natalie konnte nur mit Mühe den ironischen Unterton unterdrücken bei ihren Worten.  
„Wie geht die Zähmung des Grimms voran?“  
„Ich habe erst begonnen“, entgegnete sie sofort. „Es wird lange dauern. Er hat immerhin einen freien Willen!“  
„Den er nie hätte entwickeln dürfen. Ein Problem mehr“, kommentierte die Stimme. „Nun gut. Wenn nötig, brechen Sie ihn. Er könnte für die Zukunft wichtig sein.“  
Natalie hob eine Braue.  
Nick Burkhardt brechen? Das sollte nicht das Problem sein. Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob das nötig war. Gut, er war ein Grimm, aber sein Umgang mit den Marsdens gestern hatte sie überrascht. Ihr bisheriges Profil von ihm hatte ergeben, daß er erstaunlich verletzlich war, es aber bisher immer geschafft hatte, aus den entsprechenden Situationen mehr oder weniger heil hervorzugehen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete der Siegbarste, der es auf seinen Partner abgesehen hatte. Und, wenn Natalie ehrlich war, soviel Selbstvertrauen sie selbst auch besaß, mit einem Oger, gleich welchem der Geschlechter dieser angehörte, wollte sie sich besser nicht anlegen.  
„Und, Natalie“, riß die Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken, „denken Sie daran: wir können uns das Abfallen eines weiteren Geschlechtes nicht leisten. Es wäre sehr schade, wenn ich Sie, wie Ihren Vater, aus dem Verkehr ziehen müßte. Immerhin hat Ihr Geschlecht über die Jahrtausende immer zu den Mächtigen gehört. Zwingen Sie mir also nicht zu Maßnahmen, die wir beide bereuen würden.“  
Der Anruf wurde unterbrochen.  
Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus Natalies Kehle, ihre Augen glühten in einem reptilienhaften Gelb. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich selbst davon ab, das Smartphone gegen (und wahrschienlich durch) die nächste Wand zu werfen …

***

Nick saß, wie so oft, auf Hanks Schreibtisch und hörte Sergeant Wu zu, der gerade von einem, seiner Meinung nach, lustigen Augenblick am gestrigen Abend berichtete. Hank und er tauschten einen Blick während Wu fortfuhr, über den Zusammenstoß zwischen einer Kellnerin und der offensichtlichen Ex-Freundin eines Gastes zu berichten als er … etwas spürte.  
Nick konnte es nicht richtig beschreiben. Es war als würde etwas ihn streifen, ein Hauch, eine Ahnung. Seit seine Grimm-Kräfte erwacht waren, hatte er oftmals so empfunden. Als sei ein zusätzlicher Sinn in ihm erwacht.  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Tür, und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verlosch. Furlong betrat gerade das Dezernat mit einem Papptablett in den Händen. Zielstrebig hielt sie auf ihre Schreibtische zu.  
Nick erhob sich langsam und trat einen Schritt zurück. Furlong wollte er nur noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen, keinesfalls ihr noch einmal auf irgendeine Weise eine Schwachstelle bieten.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Herren“, begrüßte sie die FBI-Agentin und blieb neben Hanks Schreibtisch stehen. „Kaffee?“ Sie hob das Tablett und sah fragend einen nach dem anderen von ihnen an.  
Hank rollte zurück zur Arbeitsfläche mit seinem Stuhl und setzte sich auf. „Woher?“ fragte er und inspizierte die Becher genau.  
„Oh, aus diesem kleinen Laden unten an der Ecke“, lächelte Furlong. „Einer Ihrer Kollegen hat ihn mir empfohlen.“ Sie griff nach einem Becher und nahm einen Schluck. „Und ich muß gestehen, er ist wirklich gut.“  
„Freut mich zu hören“, kommentierte Nick und beobachtete, wie Hank sich einen Becher geben ließ. Wu folgte seinem Partner auf dem Fuße und stürzte den Inhalt seines Bechers sogleich seine Kehle herunter.  
Furlong neigte fragend den Kopf. „Detective Burkhardt?“ Sie hielt ihm einen Becher hin.  
Nick sah ihr ernst in die Augen, trat aber keinen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Furlong hob eine Braue. „Ich hörte, wir beide bevorzugen unseren Kaffee auf die gleiche Art“, sagte sie dann, hob den Plastikdeckel und nahm einen winzigen Schluck, ehe sie den Becher wieder verschloß und ihm erneut hinhielt. Genüßlich leckte sie sich die Lippen. „Wirklich, Sie haben einen guten Geschmack.“  
Nick sah sie noch immer an. Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann aber … trat er doch wieder näher und nahm ihr den Becher ab. „Danke dafür“, er nickte ihr zu, stellte den Becher aber auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, was Furlong mit einem gewissen Lächeln quittierte. „Sie trauen mir wohl nicht, wie? Was, denken Sie, soll ich denn in einen Kaffee tun, den ich selbst trinke? Rattengift?“  
Nick war dieses Mal bereit für ein Streitgespräch. „Ich traue Ihnen nicht“, sagte er.  
„Nick?“ Hank sah zu ihm auf, die Brauen erhoben.  
Furlong nickte. „Dann sind wir schon zu zweit. Ich traue Ihnen auch nicht. Trotzdem aber möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Wir sind auf dem falschen Fuß gestartet, fürchte ich. Lassen Sie uns noch einmal ganz von vorn anfangen. Ich bin Natalie Furlong.“ Sie streckte ihm die Rechte über den Schreibtisch hin und lächelte.  
Nick starrte sie durchdringend an, die Kiefer noch immer angespannt.  
Er traute ihr wirklich nicht. Und jetzt … Er wurde auf etwas anderes aufmerksam und sein Blick glitt ab von ihren Augen zu ihrer Kehle. Ein feiner roter Streifen zog sich quer darüber. Offensichtlich hatte sie versucht, diesen unter Makeup zu verbergen, aber … unwillkürlich tastete Nick nach seiner eigenen Kehle. Der lange Kratzer schmerzte nicht, war aber immer noch sichtbar.  
Furlong neigte den Kopf. „Detective?“ fragte sie.  
Nick preßte die Lippen aufeinander, holte dann noch einmal tief Atem und … schlug ein, wenn auch deutlich widerwillig.  
Ihr Griff war fest, beinahe zu fest für eine Frau, ihre Haut hart aber nicht rauh. Offensichtlich arbeitete sie viel mit ihren Händen.  
Furlong nickte und ließ ihn wieder los. „Gut, dann also. Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Detective Burkhardt.“  
„Wird sicher eine interessante Bekanntschaft“, kommentierte Hank, der staunend von einem zur anderen sah.  
Nick richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf, behielt sie aber immer noch im Auge. „Wir werden sehen“, sagte er.  
Die Tür zu Renards Büro öffnete sich. „Natalie? Könntest du kurz reinkommen?“  
Nick sah hinüber zum Captain, doch der schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.  
Furlong lächelte ihnen beiden zu, dann nahm sie ihr Papptablett wieder und ging hinüber zum Büro. „Sean, gut, dich zu sehen.“  
Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihr.  
„Wow, was war das denn?“ ließ Hank sich vernehmen, während Nick noch immer die Tür im Auge behielt. Schließlich schüttelte der Grimm den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung“, gab er zu.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Kaffeebecher. Widerstrebend nahm er ihn.in die Hand. Der Becher war heiß, doch es war ein angenehm vertrautes Gefühl. Zu vertraut.  
Nick trug den Becher hinüber zum Mülleimer bei der öffentlichen Kaffeemaschine, öffnete den Deckel und ließ den Inhalt in den Abfluß laufen, ehe er Becher und Deckel in den Müll warf. Er wollte wirklich nichts von Furlong, nur, daß sie so schnell wie möglich wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand.

***

Eine Gestalt stand im Eingang des Polizeireviers und beobachte Nick, während der den Kaffee wegschüttete. Die Gestalt streckte kurz die Nase in die Luft und witterte, verzog dann das Gesicht.  
Wieder beobachtete sie Nick, wie der zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte und sich diesmal dort niederließ, während Hank sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte und mit ihm redete.  
Ein eigenartiger Grimm, dieser hier. Und vielleicht …  
Die Gestalt ging zum Thresen hinüber. „Verzeihen Sie bitte“, wandte sie sich an den anwesenden Officer, einen weiblichen Rookie. Die kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihm. „Ja? Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“  
Die Gestalt nickte. „Ja, ja, ich bräuchte da eine Auskunft. Einer Ihrer Detectives wollte sich mit mir treffen, aber er scheint beschäftigt zu sein. Könnten Sie mir wohl seine Nummer geben?“  
Die junge Frau nickte lächelnd. „Sicher, gern. Um wen handelt es sich?“  
Die Gestalt warf einen Blick zu den beiden zusammengeschobenen Schreibtischen. Nur der dunkle Haarschopf Nicks war zu sehen, da er sich gerade über eine Akte gebeugt hatte.  
„Detective Burkhardt“, sagte die Gestalt dann, „Nick Burkhardt.“  
„Sehr gern.“ Die junge Polizistin suchte einen Moment, dann schob sie ihm eine Visitenkarte über den Thresen. „Sie können ihn auch über sein Handy erreichen, falls Sie es ihm Büro nicht schaffen.“  
Die Gestalt nickte. „Danke sehr. Einen schönen Tag noch.“ Die Daten auf der Karte überfliegend wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Polizeirevier.


	7. Das Treffen

A/N: Erwähnte Straßen existieren wirklich, ich habe die Rystadt Road nur ein kleines bißchen verändert, um sie für die Geschichte ein bißchen aufzupeppen - allerdings nicht was die Häuser dort angeht, da stehen wirkich nur so wenige und es mitten im Wald. Danke, Google Earth ;)!

 

Nick war noch immer beschäftigt mit den forensischen Berichten zum Fall Madeleine Marsden, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. Er zog es aus der Jackentasche und sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Bildschirm.  
„Nummer unterdrückt“  
Nick stutzte und zögerte.  
Jeder, den er kannte, besaß eine Nummer, die auch angezeigt wurde oder in seinem Telefonbuch gespeichert war. Zeugen, denen er seine Karte gegeben hatte, wurden meist auch mit Nummern angezeigt, zugegeben, meist, nicht immer. Dennoch …  
Er tippte auf den das blinkende „Accept“-Icon und hielt sich das iPhone ans Ohr. „Detective Burkhardt hier“, meldete er sich mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Sind Sie der leitende Detective im Fall der kleine Marsden?“ fragte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.  
Hank blickte auf, als Nick sich langsam zurücklehnte. „Ja, ich bin einer der Detectives.“  
Sein Partner begriff und schnappte sich sein Telefon.  
„Und Sie sind ein Grimm“, stellte die Stimme fest.  
Nick saß plötzlich stocksteif da.  
Ein Wesen! Wer auch immer ihn da anrief, es war auf jeden Fall ein Wesen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber alle Wesen, denen er bisher begegnet waren, hatten ihn einmal angesehen und gewußt, was er war als sei es auf seine Stirn tätowiert.“  
„Und wenn?“ fragte er.  
„Dann sollten Sie die Wahrheit erfahren“, antwortete sein unbekannter Gesprächspartner. „Die Wahrheit über Alistair Marsden.“  
Nick sah zu Hank hinüber, der ihm ein Zeichen gab weiterzusprechen.  
„Hier geht es aber nicht um Alistair Marsden, sondern um Madeleine, seine Tochter“, korrigerte der Grimm daraufhin.  
„Sie und ich wissen, daß das Haarspalterei ist. Ein Schmiedeglück für das andere.“  
Nick fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als er begriff, mit wem er da telefonierte.  
„Ich will keinen Ärger mit einem Grimm“, fuhr sein Gesprächspartner fort. „Ich möchte meinen Kopf noch etwas behalten.“  
Was hatten nur alle immer mit der Vofstellung, er werde ihnen die Köpfe abschlagen?  
„Ich möchte mich mit Ihnen treffen, damit Sie erfahren, worum es wirklich geht“, fuhr die Stimme fort. „Aber nur mit Ihnen, haben Sie verstanden? Sehe ich irgendeinen anderen Polizisten oder gar die Miliz, dann, das schwöre ich Ihnen, rasiere ich Madeleines Kopf und mache sie wertlos.“  
Nick schluckte. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, was er in dem Buch gelesen hatte.  
„Wenn Sie das verstanden haben, dann sagen Sie jetzt: Das ist uninteressant für uns“, befahl die Stimme.  
Nick zögerte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, daß er dabei war, einen Fehler zu begehen, wenn er sich auf dieses Spielchen einließ. Er war Polizist und seine Aufgabe war es, Verbrechen aufzuklären und Verbrecher dingfest zu machen, nicht, Deals mit ihnen zu schließen.  
Aber … hatte er das nicht längst schon zu oft getan? Hatte er nicht Beweise manipuliert oder ganze Zeugenaussagen unter den Tisch fallen lassen, weil die Logik der Wesen-Welt nicht mit der realen Welt konform ging? Weil niemand die Wahrheit glauben würde, würde er sie aussprechen?  
Aber hier ging es um ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen, daß er möglichst heil zu seinen Eltern zurückbringen wollte. Wenn er dafür das Risiko eingehen mußte, in eine Falle zu laufen …  
„Das ist uninteressant für uns“, sagte er endlich, und er fühlte sich unendlich schlecht dabei.  
Hank legte auf und widmete sich wieder seiner Schreibtischarbeit.  
„Gut“, lobte ihn die Stimme. „Ich möchte, daß Sie die Springville Road hinausfahren bis zur Abzweigung Rystadt Road und weiter bis zur Plantage. Dort erwarte ich Sie. Und Sie werden niemandem von diesem Treffen berichten, weder vorher noch danach. Wenn Sie das verstanden haben, dann sagen Sie jetzt: diese Information besitzen wir bereits.“  
„Diese Information besitzen wir bereits“, sagte Nick schnell, während er sich noch die Straßennamen einprägte.  
„Keine Polizei, keine Miliz, keine anderen Grimms. Ich warte auf Sie.“ Mit einem hörbaren Klicken beendete sein Gesprächspartner den Anruf.  
In Nicks Hirn arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Er mußte da raus und hoffen, daß er die kleine Madeleine aus den Händen ihres Entführers befreien konnte. Und er mußte es allein tun. Er mußte zugeben, auch wenn er im Umgang mit seinen Grimmkräften sicherer geworden war, perfekt war er noch lange nicht und er war sich dessen nur allzu bewußt. Zudem gab es wirklich kaum etwas dümmeres als sich einem Verbrecher allein zu stellen, wenn man eigentlich ein ganzes Department hinter sich hatte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Hank.  
Nick legte sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch. Eine Ausrede, schnell eine Ausrede …  
Er blickte auf die Uhr und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn in der Hoffnung, daß er nicht zu dick auftrug. „Ich Esel! Ich hatte total vergessen, für Juliette etwas abzuholen.“  
Hank sah ihn groß an. „Du holst etwas für Juliette ab?“ echote er.  
Nick nickte und erhob sich. „Bin bald wieder da. Hälst du mir den Rücken frei?“  
Hank grinste. „Was denkst du denn? Wir sind Parner oder nicht?“  
„Wir sind Partner“, grinste Nick zurück, schlüpfte in seine Jacke, steckte das iPhone ein und eilte zu seinem Wagen hinaus, das Gefühl im Magen, als ob er einen Stein verschluckt hatte …

***

Sean bereitete gerade eine Presseerklärung vor, als sein Telefon klingelte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf, griff sich aber den Hörer ohne weiteres Zögern.  
Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich diesen Anruf erledigen, um sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.  
„Captain Renard, Portland PD?“ meldet er sich.  
„Sean, lange nichts mehr von dir gehört“, sagte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung auf deutsch.  
Sean legte bewußt kontrolliert seinen Füllfederhalter zur Seite und richtete sich auf. „Was willst du?“ fragte er leise.  
„Dich warnen“, antwortete sein Gesprächspartner. „Du hast eine Laus im Pelz.“  
Sean warf einen Blick hinaus auf das Treiben im Department. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu seinem Homicide-Tean Nick Burkhardt und Hank Griffin, doch er fand nur letzteren am Schreibtisch vor. Die FBI-Truppe um Natalie hatte er vorsichtshalber ans andere Ende des Raumes einquartiert und dort schienen alle anwesend zu sein.  
„Wieso sagst du mir das?“ fragte er leise in den Hörer.  
„Weil ich dir noch was schuldig war. Jetzt sind wir quitt“, antwortete der andere. „Paß auf, wem du traust. Deine Entscheidung, deine Hand über den Grimm zu halten hat einiges in Bewegung gesetzt … und nicht alles davon dürfte dich erfreuen.“  
„Ich sagte bereits, ich beschütze ihn nicht“, entgegnete Sean. Doch er wußte, daß er genau das tat, wenn auch aus anderem Grund als man offensichtlich vermutete.  
„Hat er den Schlüssel?“ fragte die Stimme.  
Das wußte Sean nicht, doch er vermutete es stark. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu.  
„Dann finde es heraus, und zwar schnell!“ Ein hörbarer Atemzug am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich muß los. Wir sind jetzt quitt, nur daß du das weißt.“  
Es klickte, dann ertönte das Freizeichen.  
Sean legte nachdenklich den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel zurück und sah nach draußen zu Natalie und ihrer Eingreiftruppe hinüber.  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihr zu vertrauen …

***

Nick fühlte sich nicht wohl, allein hier draußen. Es gab zwar noch Zeichen der Zivilisation, einige wenige Wohnhäuser, einige wenige Felder, doch die Wälder des Nordwestens hatten die Umgebung Portlands fest im Griff.  
Nicht daß er etwas gegen einen schönen Tag im Wald einzuwenden hätte. Nach Möglichkeit mit Juliette an seiner Seite und einem Picknickkorb mit Leckereien im Gepäck an einem sonnigen Tag im Sommer, nicht bei leichtem Nieselregen und Temperaturen unter 50 Grad Fahrenheit im frühen Frühling (oder sehr spätem Winter, wie manche behaupteten), noch dazu allein auf weiter Flur.  
Doch so ganz hielt Nick sich nicht an sein Wort, mußte er zugeben. Keine Cops, hatte der Anrufer verlangt, keine Miliz (wo auch immer er die hernehmen sollte), aber er hatte nichts von einem geläuterten Blutbad gesagt, der nun einmal Nicks, nicht ganz kompakter Wesen-Mensch-Übersetzer war.  
Monroe war irgendwo hinter Nicks Truck mit seinem VW-Käfer, da der Grimm ihn nicht zu Hause angetroffen hatte, als er diesen kleinen Abstecher machte, ehe er der geforderten Route folgte. Also hatte Nick seinen Freund angerufen und ihn überredet, mit seinem Wagen hinterherzukommen, aber nach Möglichkeit außer Sicht zu bleiben, solange dem Grimm keine Gefahr drohte. Nick mochte das hier ohne seinen Polizei-Partner durchziehen und auch ohne Unterstützung des Departments, aber er war nicht lebensmüde.  
Fast hätte er die Abzweigung Rystadt Road verpaßt. Überraschenderweise entpuppte diese sich als geteert. Nick hatte hier draußen fast erwartet, eine Schotterpiste vorzufinden wie so oft.  
Die Straße war kurvenreich, doch nur zweimal tauchten Häuser an ihrem Rande auf, beide Male Scheunen.  
Nick wurde es immer ungemütlicher. Er fühlte, wie sein Adrenalinspiegel langsam ein wenig stieg und wurde unruhig.  
Hinter der nächsten Kurve erwartete ihn dann … eine Tannenschonung und das Ende der Straße. Nick blieb tatsächlich kurz der Mund offen stehen.  
Zwei leerstehende Gebäude an einer Seite, davor ein kleiner Parkplatz.  
Ein Weihnachtsbaumverkauf?  
Nick parkte seinen Truck und schaltete den Motor aus. Dann blickte er sich um, während winzige Nieseltropfen sich auf den Scheiben sammelten.  
Kein zweiter Wagen, alles hier verlassen. Kein Wunder, die Saison begann erst sehr viel später. Die Schonung selbst …  
Nick bemerkte eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen und öffnete die Fahrertür. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, doch wer sich auch immer da zwischen den ehemaligen bis zukünftigen Weihnachtsbäumen aufhielt schien allein zu sein. Trotzdem öffnete er mit dem Daumen sein Halfter und hielt den Griff seiner Waffe fest mit den Fingern umschlossen.  
„Portland PD“, rief er und wartete.  
Es raschelte hörbar zwischen den Tannen, dann erschien eine Gestalt in einem alten Armeeparka mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze. „Wir haben telefoniert, Detective Burkhardt“, sagte der Fremde mit tiefer, keuchender Stimme, die Nick als die identifizieren konnte, die er bereits auf seinem Handy gehört hatte.  
Zögernd trat er näher. Seine Stiefel sanken tief in dem Morast ein. „Sie sind im Vorteil, Sie kennen meinen Namen“, sagte er, während er, immer noch angespannt, nähertrat. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“  
Der Fremde hob den Kopf. „Justin Kaufman, Claudine Marsdens Bruder“, antwortete er und schlug die Kapuze zurück.  
Nicks Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung …

***

Monroes VW Käfer, Baujahr 1971, ruckelte die Straße hinauf, der große Blutbad darin wurde reichlich durchgeschüttelt. Er wußte, Nick hatte für seinen Wagen eigentlich nur ein gutmütiges Lächeln übrig, aber es war seiner und er verband einige sehr schöne Erinnerungen mit ihm. Und nebenbei, der Wagen lief trotz seines Alters noch immer einwandfrei!  
Allerdings mußte er zugeben, daß er sich wohl bald einmal um die Stoßdämpfer würde kümmern müßte, während der kleine Wagen sich tapfer weiter die Straße bergan kämpfte.  
Warum war es Nick nur immer so wichtig, ihn von seinen wichtigen Dingen abzuhalten oder zu stören? Seit der Grimm ihm über den Weg gelaufen war war sein so ruhiges und besinnliches Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden.  
Er wiederholte sich, gestand er sich selbst ein. Aber es blieb dabei, warum war er selbst so … irre, sich immer wieder auf Nick einzulassen? Der war schließlich ein Grimm, er sollte zumindest eine Ahnung haben, was er da eigentlich tat!  
Gut, sollte, hätte, wäre, wenn. Mit anderen Worten, Nick war nicht schuld daran, daß er Hilfe brauchte bei seiner Bestimmung. Und Monroe war mehr als stolz darauf, daß er einem Grimm den richtigen Weg gewiesen hatte, den nämlich, sich auf die verbrecherischen Wesen zu beschränken und nicht sinn- und planlos so ziemlich jedes Wesen, das ihm über den Weg lief, umzubringen. Es tat gut, zur Abwechslung mal einen Grimm auf der Seite der sonstig ständigen Verlierer zu wissen. Und wenn er, Monroe, nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß was dann aus dem frischgebackenen Grimm Nick Burkhardt geworden wäre vor vier Monaten?  
Der Käfer tuckerte tapfer weiter die Steigung der Rystadt Road hinauf, da bemerkte Monroe etwas im Rückspiegel. Ein schwarzer SUV kam mit hoher Geschwindigkeit hinter ihm die schmale Straße hinauf.  
„Das gibt Ärger“, kommentierte er mit einem besorgten Blick in den Rückspiegel.  
Dieser dumme kleine Grimm zog Ärger aber auch wirklich magisch an! Und er war, ebenso natürlich, wieder mittendrin, wie immer!

***

Nick verbarg seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Winterjacke und zog unwillkürlich die Nase hoch, als die Kälte ihn in selbige biß. „Justin Kaufman?“ wiederholte er den Namen.  
Der Angesprochene nickte wieder.  
Nick biß sich auf die Lippen. Einmal mehr würgte Trauer ihn. Trauer um seine Tante, die doch wie seine Mutter gewesen war   
Justin Kaufman sah aus, als stünde er mit mehr als einem Bein bereits im Grab, ebenso wie Marie Kessler es getan hatte. Der Kopf war kahl, die Haut fahl und pergementen mit einem deutlichen Gelbstich, der sich bis in seine Augenbälle fortsetzte. Also irgendeine Leberkrankheit, vermutlich Krebs.  
Nick mußte einige Male tief Atem holen, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann. „Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei? Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann hätten Sie auch aufs Revier kommen können.“  
„Da war ich“, antwortete Kaufman, der nun ebenfalls seine Hände tief in die Taschen seines Parkas rammte. „Aber dann sah ich die Miliz. Mit denen will ich nichts zu tun haben.“  
„Miliz?“ echote Nick und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nichts von einer Miliz.“  
„Natürlich nicht. Die sind gut, die können sich selbst vor einem Grimm verbergen. Hab ich schon öfter gesehen“, lachte Kaufman bitter.  
Nick konnte sich denken, wen sein Gegenüber meinte: die FBIler. Er hatte von Anfang an ein eigenartiges Gefühl ihnen gegenüber gehabt.  
„Vermutlich Hundsjäger oder etwas ähnliches. Harte Hunde, verstehen Sie?“  
Nick verstand nicht, aber er würde in den Folianten nachsehen, was Kaufman gemeint hatte. Oder, im besten Fall, Monroe fragen.  
„Und wozu dieses ganze Versteckspielchen?“ fragte Nick. „Sie hätten selbst am Telefon mit mir reden können.“  
„Ich wollte Sie treffen, damit Sie die Wahrheit erfahren“, erklärte Kaufman. „Hätte ich das auf dem Revier gemacht, hätten Sie mich doch sofort in eine Zelle gesteckt!“  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Solange Sie sich nichts zu ...“ Er schloß den Mund als er begriff. „Sie haben Madeleine!“  
Kaufman nickte. „Ich habe sie nicht selbst entführt, zugegeben. Aber ja, sie ist bei mir. Und wenn irgendeine Möglichkeit besteht, werde ich auch meine Schwester da herausholen.“  
Nick seufzte. „Diese ganze Sache also wegen eines Familienstreits? Mister Kaufman ...“  
„Es ist kein einfacher Familienstreit, verstehen Sie doch!“ Kaufman hob die Hände wieder aus den Taschen. „Sie verstehen nicht, Grimm. Ich … ich war ein Schmiedeglück wie meine Schwester und meine Nichte.“  
Nicks Augen weiteten sich wieder. Noch einmal sah er die klapprige, von Tod gezeichnete Gestalt vor sich an, die so gar nichts gemein hatte mit der engelhaften Claudine Marsden oder ihrem Mann.  
„Alistair hat uns betrogen, uns alle“, fuhr Kaufman fort. „Sie wissen, woher wir unsere Macht beziehen?“  
Nick nickte. „Aus Ihrem Haar“, antwortete er rein mechanisch.  
„Alistair ließ jedes einzelne meines Haares entfernen, um seine Geschäfte zu garantieren. Wenn nichts mehr übrig ist, fallen wir der einfachsten Krankheit zum Opfer.“  
Das war hart. Aber so ganz verstand Nick diese Anschuldigung nicht.  
„Sie sind doch Herr über Ihren Körper gewesen, oder nicht?“ fragte er. „Wie konnte Alistair Marsden dann am Verlust Ihres Haares schuld sein.“  
„Er ließ mich unter Drogen setzen und einsperren“, antwortete Kaufman. „Man ließ mich frei, nachdem eine Leberzerose im fortgeschrittenen Stadium festgestellt wurde. Ich habe nicht mehr lange zu leben.“  
Nick nickte leicht und wandte sich halb ab, damit Kaufman nicht die Trauer in seinen eigenen Augen sehen konnte.  
„Ich wußte mir nicht anders zu helfen, nachdem Claudine nicht auf mich hören wollte. Ich habs versucht, bei Gott, ich habe wirklich versucht, sie und Madeleine da herauszuholen. Aber sie ließ nicht mit sich reden. Also heuerte ich einen Jagerbär an, der Madeleine zu mir bringen sollte.“  
„Sie wissen, daß Sie sich damit strafbar gemacht haben“, wandte Nick ein.  
„Was hätten Sie getan, Grimm?“  
„Detective Burkhardt“, korrigierte Nick beinahe automatisch.  
„Als würde das eine Rolle spielen. Ein Falschgesicht wie Alistair wird sich nicht allein mit meinem Haar zufrieden geben.“  
Nick runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Sagten Sie Falschgesicht?“  
Was zum Kuckuck war das denn nun wieder?  
Kaufman nickte. „Ich kanns nicht beweisen, aber Falschgesichter können sich von allen von uns verstecken, in der Öffentlichkeit. Indem sie die Identität eines anderen Wesens annehmen.“  
Nick seufzte.  
Manchmal wurde es ihm ein bißchen viel mit dieser anderen Welt, in der er da geraten war durch sein Erbe. Sollte noch irgendeiner durchblicken, irgendwann reichte es ihm persönlich.  
„Grimm … Detective Burkhardt, holen Sie meine Schwester da heraus. Ich nehme meine Strafe an und gehe ins Gefängnis. Ich tue alles, um meine Familie zu retten. Ich habe mich über Sie umgehört. Es heißt, Sie sind kein normaler Grimm.“  
Noch etwas, was wirklich begann, ihn zu nerven. Tante Marie hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, er solle andere Grimms meiden, also kannte er nicht einen einzigen lebendigen. Dementsprechend konnte er auch nicht widersprechen. Allerdings konnte er sich auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum jeder einzelne Grimm auf der Welt es als seine persönliche Aufgabe ansehen sollte, jedes Wesen auf Sicht zu töten.  
„Weiß Ihre Schwester, daß Sie ihre Tochter … daß Ihre Nichte bei Ihnen zu Besuch ist, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig“, fragte Nick.  
Kaufman nickte. „Ich habe gestern mit ihr gesprochen und sie nochmals eindringlich gewarnt vor Alistair.“  
Nick biß sich auf die Lippen und rieb sich noch einmal die Nase, während er nachdachte.  
Warum hatte Claudine Marsden diese ganze Sache nicht einfach platzen lassen? So oder so, sie wußte offensichtlich, wo sich ihre Tochter befand. Warum dann noch dieses ganze Spielchen?  
Irgendetwas stimmt an dem Bild noch immer nicht, mußte er zugeben, als er sich wieder Kaufman zuwandte:  
„Die Nachricht, dieses 'ein Schmiedegold für ein anderes', stammt das von Ihnen?“  
Kaufman nickte. „Ich habe einen langen Erklärungsbrief geschrieben, mehrere Seiten lang. Auf der letzten stand dieser Satz.“  
Furlong!  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an und holte tief Atem.  
Keiner von ihnen, einmal abgesehen von den angeblichen FBI-Agenten, hatte den Brief je zu Gesicht bekommen,auch die Forensik nicht. Angeblich war der Brief zur näheren Analyse sofort nach Quantico gesandt worden.  
Allmählich glaubte er nichts mehr, was diese Frau erzählt hatte. Dafür hing sie auffallend oft bei Captain Renard herum.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ erkundigte Kaufman sich.  
„Sieht aus, als habe jemand den Rest Ihrer Erklärung unter den Tisch fallen lassen“, antwortete Nick, „alles, womit wir arbeiten, ist diese letzte Seite.“  
„Alistair!“ knurrte Kaufman.  
„Oder Ihre Miliz“, wandte Nick ein. „Egal wer, einer spielt falsch. Und ...“  
In diesem Moment hörte er Motorenlärm vom Haus kommen. Allerdings nicht der erwartete knatternde Motor des VW Käfers sondern …  
„Oh mein Gott, Reaper!“ entfuhr es Kaufman, der daraufhin davonrannte und hinter der Schonung im Wald verschwand.


	8. Reaper vs. Grimm

Sean beobachtete Natalie, die plötzlich von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen war, nachdem sie einmal mehr angerufen worden war. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie oft sie telefonierte. Jetzt aber schien sie etwas, oder besser jemanden, zu suchen, denn sie hielt zielsicher auf die Schreibtische des Teams Burkhardt/Griffin zu und baute sich schließlich vor letzterem fordernd auf.  
Okay, es war eine Sache, wenn sie den Grimm ärgern wollte, eine andere aber, wenn sie seine Leute anging. Und diese Szene, die reichte nun wirklich!  
Sean erhob sich. Dabei ging ihm auf, daß Nick wirklich schon sehr lange verschwunden war. Er hatte eigentlich angenommen, der junge Grimm sei kurz hinüber in einen der zahllosen Coffeeshops, um sich und seinem Partner frische Becher zu besorgen. Der Kaffeeverbrauch der gesamten Dienststelle hatte immerhin dazu geführt, daß innerhalb der beiden Blocks um das Revier herum ein halbes Dutzend Shops eröffnet hatten, seit Sean zum Captain befördert worden war. Das gute daran, die Hälfte dieser Läden gehörte Wesen, so daß er durchaus auch dann eine gewisse Kontrolle über seine Leute hatte, wenn sie eben außer Haus waren.  
Nicks Abwesenheit dagegen war mittlerweile auch durch eine lange Schlange vor dem Thresen eines solchen Shops nicht mehr erklärbar. Und Sean beschlich der Verdacht, der Grimm habe sich unter falschen Voraussetzungen davongeschlichen. Dabei fiel Sean ebenso plötzlich die Abwesenheit eines der FBI-Agenten unter Natalie auf.  
Der Captain riß die Tür seines Büros auf und marschierte strammen Schritte hinüber zu Hank und Natalie. Wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte verlangte sie über Nicks Aufenthaltsort aufgeklärt zu werden, und, wie er eben ebenfalls erwartet hatte, bestritt Hank vehement, daß sein Partner sich wohin auch immer verdrückt hatte.  
Ein Agent und ein Detective, beide nicht ganz menschlich, einer ein Grimm, der andere … Sean mußte zugeben, er hatte den Begleitern seiner Verflossenen nicht die Beachtung geschenkt, die sie offensichtlich benötigt hatten. Die drei Anwesenden waren ein Hundsjäger und zwei Steinadler. Der fehlende Vierte allerdings …  
„Natalie, auf ein Wort!“ Seans Stimme klang scharf. Scharf genug, daß sie sofort reagierte und zu ihm herumfuhr.  
„Könnten Sie mir erklären, was hier los ist?“ fragte Hank. „Eine Sache, wenn wir mit dem FBI zusammenarbeiten. Aber man muß keinen Uniabschluß haben um zu begreifen, daß hier einiges falsch läuft. Gerade zwischen Ihnen, Agent, und Nick.“  
Seans Gesicht war sehr ernst. „Sehe ich ähnlich, Hank. Danke, daß Sie das in Worte gefaßt haben für mich. Natalie?“  
Er sah in ihren Augen etwas, was er dort nie erwartet hätte: Panik.  
Sie hatte ihre Männer nicht im Griff, zumindest einen nicht. Und das konnte auch für sie das Aus bedeuten, das war Sean klar. Die Frage war, war Natalie die undichte Stelle, auf die sein Anrufer ihn hingewiesen hatte?  
„In mein Büro … Bitte!“ Sein Unterton war deutlich drohend, dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Du verstehst nicht, Sean“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ich verstehe, daß du hier eine persönliche Vendetta mit Detective Burkhardt starten willst. Mir war es bisher gleich, aber allmählich endet der Spaß. Und eben darüber möchte ich mit dir unter vier Augen reden.“  
Ihre Kiefer mahlten und sie schüttelte beinahe trotzig den Kopf.  
Sean ballte die Faust. „Zwing mich nicht zu Maßnahmen, die wir beide nicht wollen“, sagte er, ließ seine Stimme ein wenig weicher klingen.  
In Natalies Gesicht arbeitete es, nervös wechselte sie das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Hast du deinen Mann Detective Burkhardt nachgeschickt?“ fragte Sean kalt.  
Ihr Blick wurde fest. Sie suchte seinen Augenkontakt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber es wäre besser, wenn mir irgendjemand sagen würde, wohin der G... Detective gefahren ist. Wenn ich das gestern recht verstanden habe, bin nicht ich diejenige mit der Vendetta.“  
Seans Wut wurde durch ihre Worte etwas abgemildert.  
„Sie haben Nick abgekanzelt wie einen Schuljungen! Er ist unser bester Profiler und Sie ...“ warf Hank ein.  
„Das ist eine andere Sache, Detective“, wandte Sean ein und griff nach Natalies Arm.  
Sie war stark, stärker als die meisten Wesen, aber nicht stark genug für ihn. Sie versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als seine Finger sich um ihren Oberarm schlossen, doch sie ließ sich endlich vom Schreibtisch wegziehen, bis sie beide sich zumindest weit genug entfernt hatten, daß Hank nicht mehr jedes Wort verstehen würde.  
„Harrison ist ein Reaper“, zischte Natalie ihm zu. „Wenn wir den beiden nicht gleich nachfahren gibt es ein Unglück!“  
„Du bringst einen Reaper in mein Kanton?“ Sean baute sich über ihr auf und starrte auf sie hinunter. „In mein Kanton, in dem sich ein Grimm aufhält? Hast du den Verstand verloren?“  
„Das war nich meine Entscheidung“, entgegnete sie. „Sean, ich mag Gefallen daran finden, deinen kleinen Grimm ein wenig zu ärgern, aber ich will ihn nicht tot sehen … noch nicht.“  
„Das hörte sich gestern noch anders an.“  
Natalies Blick glitt ab, als sie wieder begann, nervös das Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß zu wechseln.  
„Was soll ich nun glauben?“ bohrte Sean weiter.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Daß ich nicht will, daß die beiden aneinander geraten.“  
Seans Kiefer mahlten, während er den Augenkontakt hielt, dann nickte er und er marschierte mit weiten Schritten zum Eingangsportal. Sergeant Wu, der gerade hereinkam, hielt er an. „Lassen Sie Detective Burkhardts Standort mittels seines Handys tracken und schicken Sie ein SWAT-Team ihm hinterher“, befahl er, dann wandte er sich zur Treppe, Natalie und Hank auf seinen Fersen.

***

Nick drehte sich zu dem Geräusch des Motors um, während Kaufman hinter der Schonung im Wald verschwand. Sein Seufzer gefror in der kalten Luft, kaum daß er seine Lippen passiert hatte.  
Er scheute keinen Kampf, wenn es denn unbedingt sein mußte. Und das wußte er noch von Tante Marie, wenn Kaufman recht hatte und gerade ein Reaper angekommen war, dürfte es auf genau das hinauslaufen.  
Nick warf seinem Truck einen begehrlichen Blick zu. Nach dem Angriff des Siegbarste hatte er sich angewöhnt, eine kurzläufige Schrotflinte im Kofferraum des Trucks mitzuführen, versteckt unter einem Stapel alter Decken, damit Juliette, die nervös wurde, wenn es um Waffen ging, nichts bemerkte. Nur leider würde ein Reaper vermutlich schneller bei ihm hier an der Schonung sein als er umgekehrt bei seinem Wagen. Also blieb Nick nur seine gute alte Pistole.  
Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann zog er die Waffe, als die Fahrertür des SUV sich öffnete. Als er allerdings erkannte, wer da ausstieg, wollte er die Waffe schon wieder sinken lassen. „Agent Harrison?“  
Überrascht hob Nick die Brauen, dann aber richtete er die Waffe doch wieder auf den FBI-Agenten, als er erkannte, was dieser ebenfalls aus der Fahrgastzelle befreite: eine der üblichen, kompakten Sensen.  
„Agent Harrison, senken Sie sofort die Waffe!“ befahl Nick und hielt genau auf seinen unverhofften Gegner.  
Der drehte sich unbeeindruckt zu ihm um und schwang die Sense, daß das Blatt mit einem metallenen Laut einrastete.  
Nick schluckte. „Mann, zwingen Sie mich nicht, auf Sie zu schießen!“ rief er.  
Der Nieselregen verwandelte sich in leichten Schneefall. Nick wurde jetzt erst bewußt, wie kalt es in den letzten Minuten geworden war. Und ihm wurde auch bewußt, daß Monroe in eine Falle laufen würde, wenn er diese Sache nicht beendete, ehe der Blutbad hier ankam.  
Harrison senkte seinen Kopf, sein Gesicht veränderte sich zu dem, was Nick bereits kannte. Sollte er trotz Sense noch Zweifel gehegt haben, jetzt waren sie endgültig zerstreut.  
„Grimm!“ Harrison verzog sein Wesengesicht.  
Nick würde nicht zurückweichen, soviel war ihm selbst klar. Die Frage war, war dieser Angriff jetzt auf irgendeine Weise motiviert, hatte vielleicht sogar Furlong ihm Harrison auf den Hals gehetzt oder steckte noch etwas anderes dahinter?  
Nicks Grimmsinne begannen zu arbeiten, und eben sie sagten ihm, das da noch etwas anderes ablief und die Entführung Madeleines nur die Spitze eines Eisbergs war, den er lieber nicht zu tief hinabsteigen wollte.  
Der Reaper Harrison kam näher.  
Nick konzentrierte sich, so wie Monroe es ihm jetzt schon öfter erklärt hatte, auf sein Innerstes. Ein bißchen fühlte er sich wie Luke Skywalker, der blind irgendein fliegendes Ding, daß schwache Laserstrahlen aussendet, attackiert. Er hatte keine echte Ahnung dessen, was er eigentlich war. Er hatte mittlerweile nur gelernt, daß es da einen Punkt in ihm gab, der zu einem Abgrund führte, an dessen Oberfläche er kratzen konnte, ohne daß die Wogen zu hoch schlugen. Vermutlich eben besagte Grimmsinne.  
Trotzdem hatte Harrison noch eine Warnung verdient.  
Nick senkte den Lauf seiner Waffe und gab einen Warnschuß ab, direkt vor Harrisons Füßen spritzte die aufgeweichte Erde hoch. Den Reaper störte das herzlich wenig. Er hob die Sense.  
„Verdammt!“ Nick schoß ein zweites Mal, wohl wissend, wie aussichtslos das war. Er wußte nicht warum, aber Reaper schienen gefeit vor Kugeln zu sein. Und dieser war noch dazu schnell.  
Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung der Sense lenkte Harrison die Kugel ab. Nick mußte sich zur Seite fallen lassen, sonst hätte der Querschläger ihn vermutlich sogar noch getroffen. Während er fiel gab er noch zwei Schüsse ab, die dieses Mal zumindest nicht postwendend zurückgeschickt wurden, aber trotzdem nutzlos blieben, trafen sie Harrison doch nicht.  
Der aufgeweichte Boden saugte an ihm, als er sich zumindest wieder auf die Knie kämpfte. Die Zeit nutzte nun wieder der Reaper, um noch näher zu kommen.  
Nicks Instinkte rasteten ein, als er das vertraute Zischen der Sense hörte. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und spürte den Luftzug über sich, als die Sense dort entlangzischte, wo vor nicht einmal einer Sekunde noch sein Kopf gewesen wäre.  
Endlich konnte er seine Füße aus dem Morast befreien. Er hob beide Beine und trat Harrison in den Bauch, gerade als der zu einem weiteren Hieb ausholen wollte. Mit einem Knurren auf den Lippen kippte der FBI-Agent nach hinten, fing sich aber wieder.  
Nick wühlte sich aus dem Dreck und kämpfte sich auf die Beine zurück. Seine Grimmsinne waren nun voll erwacht, das Adrenalin sang in seinen Adern, als er seinerseits den Reaper angriff, der jetzt mit dem aufgeweichten, matschigen Untergrund zu kämpfen hatte.  
Nick holte mit der geballten Faust aus und traf seinen Gegner voll am Kinn.   
Es schmerzte nicht einmal …  
Harrison taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten und trat in ein Matschloch, vermutlich das Wurzelloch einer nicht mehr existierenden Tanne. Der Reaper mußte die Sense fallenlassen, als er mit den Armen rudernd um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte.  
Gleichstand, kam es Nick in den Sinn, der schon wieder die Fäuste ballte, um seinen Gegner endgültig zu Boden zu schicken. Doch der Reaper schien das geahnt zu haben. Er ließ sich fallen und trat im Fall nach dem jungen Grimm, der nun seinerseits rückwärts torkelte.  
Der Schneefall wurde dichter.  
Nick kämpfte noch um sein Gleichgewicht, als er wieder das Zischen der Sense hörte.  
Das konnte nicht sein, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Harrison lag auf dem Rücken, der konnte unmöglich so schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein.  
Dann aber … fühlte er den Luftzug einer zweiten Sense, einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge den Rücken seiner Winterjacke aufschlitzte. Daunenfedern mischten sich mit Schneeflocken.  
Ein zweiter Reaper!  
Nick wirbelte so schnell er konnte herum, um sich dem zweiten Gegner zu stellen. Keine gute Idee bei dem Untergrund, auf dem sie alle sich bewegten. Nick war noch nicht tief genug in den Matsch eingesunken, um sicheren Stand zu haben. Statt dessen rutschte er wieder weg und schlug flach auf dem Rücken auf. Die Blutergüsse aus der Nacht protestierten gegen diese Behandlung mit einem dumpfen Schmerz, der ihn ächzen ließ.  
Erneut hörte er das Zischen der Sense und rollte sich so schnell wie möglich herum. Trotzdem fühlte er, wie der kalte Stahl sich in das Bein seiner Jeans schnitt.  
Reaper Harrison war mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Beinen und gesellte sich zu sich seinem Kollegen.  
Nick machte sich so klein wie möglich, als wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich zwei Sensen auf ihn niedersaußten.  
Er mußte unbedingt wieder auf die Beine kommen, wollte er nicht in Einzelteile zerschnitten werden.  
Er griff wieder nach seiner Waffe, die auf wunderbare Weise immer noch im Halfter steckte, wo er sie hingesteckt hatte nach seinem Fall zur Seite.  
Er mochte Reaper nicht mit Kugeln töten können, aber er konnte sie aufhalten.  
Nick zielte und gab kurz hinteinander zwei gezielte Schüsse auf Harrisons Knie ab. Beide Kugeln trafen und zerschmetterten die Knieschieben des FBI-Agenten.  
Einer erst einmal aus dem Rennen.  
Nick hatte kaum die Zeit, sich wieder herumzurollen. Erneut traf die Sense ihn und hinterließ eine Spur aus heißem Schmerz in seiner Seite.  
Auf allen Vieren krabbelte Nick außer Reichweite der Reaper und deren Waffen und begann, sich auf die Beine zurückzukämpfen. Da hörte er erneut das Zischen über sich – und dieses Mal wußte er, er konnte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren. Er schloß die Augen in Erwartung der Klinge und dachte an Juliette …


	9. Ablenkungstaktik

Justin Kaufman lief, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnte, durch den Wald zurück zu der Jagdhütte, in der er seit einiger Zeit hauste und wo sich auch seine Nichte aufhielt.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, daß es ein Fehler war, sich mit einem Grimm einzulassen, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Auch wenn die Wesen, mit denen er gesprochen hatte, ihm alle bestätigt hatten, daß dieser hier anders war, Burkhardt wurde offensichtlich ebenso von Reapern gejagt wie jeder andere Grimm auf der Welt. Und er, in der Hoffnung, der Detective würde ihm helfen können, war natürlich auch noch in die Schußlinie der Reaper geraten. Nicht gut!  
Kaufman keuchte weiter, seine Kräfte schwanden dabei rapide.  
Er lag im Sterben, in einem sehr langsam Sterben, zugegeben, aber er war nicht der Mann, der er noch vor sechs Monaten gewesen war. Und dank dieser Schwäche wurde er zum leichten Ziel …  
Justin brach durch die Baumreihe, die den schmalen Pfad zur Jagdhütte verbarg, und lief direkt in die Arme … eines Reapers.  
„Bitte, bitte nicht ...“ konnte er noch keuchen, bevor ein gekonnter Hieb mit dem Sensenblatt seinen Kopf von den Schultern trennte. Das letzte, was Kaufman sah, waren die Schneeflocken, die gemeinsam mit ihm durch die Luft flogen …

***

Monroe lenkte seinen tapferen kleinen VW Käfer in die Einfahrt der letzten Scheune vor der Schonung und wendete, als habe er sich verfahren. Der schwarze SUV schoß förmlich an ihm vorbei die Straße weiter hinauf.  
Er sah dem Wagen stirnrunzelnd nach. „Nicht gut“, kommentierte er.  
Wenn er in seinem Leben eines gelernt hatte dann daß, wenn etwas dermaßen nach Ärger aussah und nach Ärger roch wie dieser Wagen gerade, dann steckte auch jede Menge Ärger dahinter, vor allem wenn auch noch der Name des Grimms bei der ganzen Sache auftauchte.  
„Okay“, machte Monroe, noch überlegend, was jetzt am besten zu tun wäre.  
Erster Gedanke, als braver reformierter Blutbad, der er nun einmal war, die Polizei rufen. Problem: Nick war die Polizei und wer auch immer da im SUV gewesen war war möglicherweise Wesen. Und das würde unweigerlich zu unangenehmen Fragen an ihn führen. Zudem war er jetzt schon wenigstens einmal zu oft in Polizeiakten aufgetaucht, ohne daß irgendjemand irgendwann einmal über ihn stolpern würde.  
Zweiter Gedanke, umdrehen und nach Hause fahren. Immerhin hatte er eigentlich nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun, wollte es auch nicht. Sollten die Wesen-Royals tun, was sie eben zu tun gedachten, er wollte seine Ruhe. Problem: Monroe fühlte sich für Nick verantwortlich. Wie auch immer dieser Junge es geschafft hatte, er war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Es kam schlicht nicht in Frage, ihn allein mit einem Problem zu lassen, auch wenn Monroe immer mal wieder gern darauf hinwies, daß er es eigentlich nicht nötig hatte, dem Jüngeren zu helfen.  
Dritter Gedanke, Nick helfen. Problem: Er kannte die Situation nicht, er wußte nicht einmal, ob es tatsächlich Ärger gab und was los war.  
Nun, entschied er und öffnete die Fahrertür, das sollte nicht das Problem sein. Er schälte seinen nicht gerade kleinen Körper auf dem Wagen, schloß sorgsam die Tür ab und hob die Nase in die Luft.  
„Och nein!“ seufzte er, nachdem er einen Hauch Witterung aufgenommen hatte.  
Wenn dieser dumme kleine Grimm Ärger hatte, dann aber richtig. Monroe schnupperte die, wenn auch sehr dünnen Ausdünstungen von wenigstens einem Reaper. Der Schnee, der den Niesel abgelöst hatte, konnte seine Nase sogar beeinträchtigen dabei.  
Reaper und Nick, der sich immer noch nicht wirklich mit seinem Erbe abgab, das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.  
Er seufzte ergeben, schlug den Jackenkragen hoch und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesen in seinem Inneren. Mit einem tiefen, drohenden Knurren trat der Wolf zu Tage. Erneut streckte er die Nase in die Luft und begann Witterung aufzunehmen.  
Dann wandte er sich ab von der Richtung, aus der die Gerüche kamen und lief in den Wald hinein.  
Immer darauf bedacht gegen den Wind zu laufen nutzte Monroe den dichter werdenden Schneefall, um sich, einen weiten Bogen um den Grimm-Geruch und den des Reapers schlagend, letztendlich doch der Tannenschonung anzunähern. Dabei entdeckte er andere Spuren, die ihn zögern ließen.  
So etwas hatte er noch nie gerochen, und es roch gut!  
Der Wolf in ihm wollte der neuen Spur unbedingt folgen, um zu sehen, was sich dahinter verbergen mochte, der menschliche Teil in ihm aber wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Freund und dem nach Möglichkeit helfen.  
Ehrlich gesagt hatten beide, Wolf und Monroe, nicht wirklich Vertrauen in Nicks Fähigkeiten. Gut, der junge Mann hatte sich bisher sehr bewährt, war zu einer echten Bereicherung der Wesen-Population Portlands und Umgebung geworden. Dennoch aber war er selbst noch nicht bereit, sich wirklich auf sein Erbe einzulassen. Einen Kampf mit einem Reaper traute Monroe ihm nicht wirklich zu, so gut Nick mittlerweile auch geworden war. Bisher hatte er auch immer sehr viel Glück gehabt, und, wenn Monroe in seinem Leben eines gelernt hatte, dann das, daß Glück grundsätzlich irgendwann, nach Möglichkeit im ungünstigsten Moment, endete.  
Sein eigenes Glück war es, daß er so lange an der fremden Fährte verharrt hatte. Denn ansonsten, das ging Monroe gleich auf, als er das Wesen zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen sah, hätte er einen Reaper im Rücken gehabt.  
Die Fairness hatten diese Wesen wirklich nicht erfunden, dachte er, als er sich zwischen die Bäume zurückzog und abwartete, bis der Reaper an ihm vorbei war. Zwei gegen einen, noch dazu unerfahrenen, das war wirklich nicht fair!  
Monroe ließ die fremde Fährte fremde Fährte sein und folgte dem Reaper im Wolfstrott.  
Seine feinen Sinne teilten ihm mit, daß irgendwas weiter entfernt von hier geschah, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er folgte dem Reaper in so weitem Abstand, wie er es verantworten konnte.  
Der Geruch nach Kampf und Grimm wurde intensiver, andere, nähere Geräusche überdeckten die weiter entfernten.  
Nick kämpfte mit dem Reaper, lag aber selbst mitten im Dreck, als Monroe schließlich die Schonung erreichte.  
Diese Wäsche wollte er besser nicht übernehmen, schmunzelte der Blutbad, als er all den Schmutz sah, der den jungen Grimm bedeckte. Der Boden der Schonung war so aufgeweicht, daß selbst der, gegen seine beiden Gegner schmal wirkende Nick tief im Schlamm versank. Sein Gesicht, seine Kleidung, selbst das dunkelbraune Haar, war mit Schlamm verschmiert und hier und da mit kleinen Ästen, Tannennadeln und vertrocknetem Laub und Gras dekoriert.  
Erstaunlicherweise hielt Nick sich gut, selbst gegen zwei Gegner. Aber dann …  
Monroe roch es mehr als das er er sah, plötzlich hing der Geruch von frischem Blut in der Luft. Als Nick wieder versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, schonte er deutlich sein linkes.  
Die Sense traf den Grimm ein zweites Mal. Nick ließ sich wieder fallen und nestelte an irgendetwas unter seiner zerschnittenen Jacke herum.  
Seine Waffe, ging Monroe auf, kurz bevor der Grimm auf den Reaper im schwarzen Anzug anlegte und zweimal kurz hintereinander schoß. Dem Wesen brachen die Beine unter dem Körper weg und Nick, nicht faul, kämpfte sich so gut wie möglich aus dem Schlamm.  
Es war klar, daß er sich Zeit hatte verschaffen wollen, um eine bessere Position beziehen zu können. Und es war ebenso klar, daß Nick den zweiten Reaper unterschätzte, der noch nicht müde vom Kampf war wie der Grimm oder sein erster Gegner. Der zweite Reaper hatte auch mit dem Untergrund zu kämpfen, doch nicht so sehr wie der wesentlich tiefer im Schlamm steckende Nick. Das Wesen brachte sich in Position hinter dem Grimm und holte aus.  
Das war Monroes Startzeichen. Er dachte gar nicht nach, er sah nur Nicks Gesicht zwischen den dichter werden Schneeflocken. Der junge Grimm ergab sich in sein Schicksal, als er den Fehler bemerkte, dem er aufgesessen war.  
Sein Freund war in Lebensgefahr! Und wenn es eines gab, für das Monroe auch sein Leben geben würde, dann für einen so guten Freund wie Nick Burkhardt.  
Der Wolf übernahm die Kontrolle, als er es zuließ. Mit einem langen Hechtsprung warf er sich dem Reaper frontal entgegen. Er holte aus, während er mit einer Hand die Sense packte, und schlug mit den scharfen Klauen der anderen zu, vier tiefe diagonale Wunden in das Gesicht seines Gegners reißend.  
Der Reaper taumelte zurück, ließ die Sense dabei los. Monroe brauchte so etwas nicht. Mit einem verächtlichen Knurren ließ er die fremde Waffe fallen und stürzte sich statt dessen auf seinen Gegner mit seinen bewährten Klauen und Zähnen.  
Die Überraschung des Reapers wich, statt dessen wappnete er sich wie zum Faustkampf und traf Monroe auch tatsächlich an der Wange. Das wiederum stachelte den Wolf nur weiter an. Seine Zähne versanken in der Hand des Reapers, der vor Schmerz zu brüllen begann.  
Dann aber … ließ Monroe ab, als er ein nur allzu vertrautes Zischen hinter sich hörte.  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
Sein Gegner starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen, gerade als Monroe, dem nur diese Wahl blieb, herumfahren wollte. Da schlug etwas neben ihm auf dem Boden auf, hüpfte noch einmal hoch, ehe es erneut den Boden berührte, noch ein winziges Stück weiterrollte und dann langsam begann im Schlamm zu versinken.  
Der zweite Reaper, nun ein Mensch mit dunkelblondem Haar, einem dunkelblauen Anzug und einem gepflegten Bart, stolperte noch einige Schritte zurück mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck, drehte sich dann um und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.  
Mit einem satten Platschen fiel auch noch das nächste. Als Monroe, den Wolf wieder zurück in sein Innerstes verbannend, sich umdrehte, fand er direkt hinter sich den kopflosen Körper des ersten Reapers, und direkt dahinter die zusammengesunkene, keuchend atmende Gestalt des Grimms vor. Nick war bleich wie sein eigener Leichnam unter der dicken Schmutzschicht, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er starrte Monroe groß an, verzog dann das Gesicht vor Schmerz und sank nach vorn.  
„Oh nein, du bleibst schön bei Bewußtsein!“ Mit einem Satz war er bei seinem Freund und hockte sich bei ihm nieder.  
Nick blickte, noch immer heftig atmend, zu ihm auf und zauberte ein blaßes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Danke fürs Lebenretten“, keuchte er.  
Monroe roch mehr Blut und sah, wie Nick seine Hand unter der zerschnittenen Jacke hervorzog. Finger und Handfläche waren blutig rot gefärbt.  
„Hatte ich gesagt, du solltest dich mit zwei Reapern auf einmal anlegen?“ warf der Blutbad seinem Freund vor und zog den jungen Mann mehr oder weniger sanft auf die Beine.  
„Autsch!“ machte Nick, als er sein Bein belasten wollte. Sich schwer auf Monroe stützend humpelte er an der Schonung vorbei zu einem umgestürzten Baumstamm hinüber, auf dem er sich niederlassen konnte.  
„Hast dich aber gut geschlagen“, lobte Monroe nicht ganz ohne Stolz und klopfte Nick die Schulter.  
Der sah wieder auf. „Du aber auch“, murmelte er und zog sein, wie durch ein Wunder sauberes, iPhone aus der Tasche. Kritisch begutachtete er es erst von allen Seiten, ehe er es aktivierte und eine Kurzwahlnummer wählte.  
Monroe sah zu dem kopflosen Leichnam hinüber, während Nick meldete, was hier vorgefallen war. Als der junger Mann das Handy schließlich wieder einsteckte, hatte er bereits die Sense nachgeholt, mit der Nick den Reaper geköpft hatte.  
„Hank und der Captain sind schon auf dem Weg hierher“, meldete der Grimm mit heiserer Stimme und nickte hinüber zu dem Leichnam, der langsam im Schlamm versank. „Harrison ist wohl außer Kontrolle geraten. Jedenfalls hat diese Furlong Alarm geschlagen, nachdem er aus dem Revier verschwunden ist.“  
Monroe runzelte die Stirn. „Diese FBI-Tussi?“ fragte er nach.  
Nick verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Seine Hand glitt wieder unter seine Jacke. „Was merkwürdig ist“, keuchte er schließlich und schluckte. Als er aufblickte war in seinen großen Augen deutlich Schmerz zu lesen. „Kaufman nannte die FBIler eine Miliz. Kannst du was damit anfangen?“  
Monroe seufzte, stutzte dann. „Kaufman?“  
Nick nickte. „Der, mit dem ich mich getroffen habe, ehe Harrison und sein Freund eine Party mit mir als Hauptgang schmeißen wollten.“  
Monroe hob den Kopf und sah zurück in den Wald. „Eigenartiger Geruch, verschwand in die Richtung, aus der der zweite Reaper gekommen ist?“ erkundigte er sich, winkte dann aber ab. „Vergiß das mit dem Geruch.“  
Nick blinzelte, nickte dann aber. „Könnte sein, daß er für dich eigenartig riecht. Er hat eine Leberzerose.“ Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf, ehe er mit einem deutlichen Stöhnen wieder in sich zusammensank. „Der zweite kam aus der Richtung, in die Kaufman geflohen ist? Wirklich?“  
„Kumpel, momentan sollte dieser Kaufman deine geringste Sorge sein, denkst du nicht?“ Monroe war sofort wieder an der Seite seines Freundes und drückte den Grimm auf den Baumstamm zurück.  
Nick machte sich wieder los und kam torkelnd auf die Beine, krümmte sich aber gleich wieder zusammen und sank zurück. Er sah flehend zu dem Blutbad auf.  
Mal ehrlich, wie konnte irgendjemand auf dieser Welt, egal ob Wesen, Mensch oder Grimm, diesen großen unschuldigen Kinderaugen widerstehen? Monroe jedenfalls konnte es nicht. Seufzend fügte er sich, half seinem Freund auf die Beine, drückte ihm die Sense in die eine Hand, während er es zuließ, daß Nick den anderen Arm um seine Schultern schlang, um sich stützen zu können.  
„Kaufman hat Madeleine“, erklärte der Grimm dabei ächzend. „Wenn er hier also irgendwo einen Unterschlupf hat ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß wir die Kleine finden.“  
„Das ist dir wirklich wichtig, oder?“ fragte er nach und erntete ein sehr entschlossenes Nicken seines kleineren und jüngeren Freundes. Seufzend fügte er sich und ging, den Grimm fast mehr tragend als stützend, langsam zurück in den Wald.  
Der Geruch des Reapers hing noch schwer in der Luft, es war also nicht allzu schwer, der Spur zu folgen. Nick, der sich mit jedem Schritt schwerer auf ihn zu stützen schien, ächzte in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder vor Schmerz, war aber viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich weiter voranzupeitschen als sich auf weitere Konversationen einzulassen.  
Mit der Rechten hielt Monroe den jungen Mann, und er fühlte, wie eben diese Hand von etwas feuchtem, warmen berührt wurde, das sich wie ein Film über seine Haut zu ziehen begann. Kontrollierend warf er daraufhin einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf ihren Weg, fand aber kein Blut auf dem Boden.  
Auch wenn der Weg sich für Monroe ins Unendliche erstrecken wollte, für Nick fühlte es sich vermutlich wie ein Marathon an, erreichten sie schließlich einen schmalen Pfad, der ins Nichts zu führen schien auf der einen Seite. Und mitten auf diesem Pfad …  
„Kaufman!“ preßte Nick zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Monroe schnüffelte. Noch mehr Blut, nicht nur das frische seines Freundes, sondern ebenso das Erkaltende des Toten vor ihnen auf dem Pfad. Und zwischen all diesem Blut nahm er wieder diesen eigenartigen Geruch wahr, den er erst heute kennengelernt hatte.  
„Jep, ist das, was ich gerochen habe“, erklärte er und blickte auf.  
Nicks Kopf war nach vorn gerichtet, er sah aber nicht mehr zu dem Leichnam auf den Boden sondern zu etwas zwischen den Bäumen. „Da ist eine Lichtung“, krächzte er schließlich.  
„Du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen. Du verlierst viel Blut“, gab der Blutbad zu bedenken. „Ich kann auch allein nachsehen.“  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er verbrachte wirklich entschieden zu viel Zeit mit dem Grimm, wenn er jetzt schon solche Dinge vorschlug!  
„Es geht schon“, erklärte Nick tapfer und humpelte, schwer auf ihn und die Sense gestützt, weiter. Monroe ergab sich seufzend und versuchte, es seinem Freund noch ein wenig leichter zu machen. Er holte ein wenig des Wolfes zurück, gerade genug, daß seine körperlichen Kräfte gesteigert wurden und er Nick noch besser stützen konnte.  
„Das mit den Kindern geht dir immer sehr nahe, oder?“ erkundigte er sich, sich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnernd.  
Nicks Gesicht, noch immer bleich und voller Schmutz, wirkte hart. „Kinder sind mir immer wichtig“, antwortete er.  
Monroe verstand diese Antwort als Warnung, die er auch tunlichst einhalten wollte.  
Es gab einige Punkte, über die er auch nicht reden wollte. Also akzeptierte er das auch bei seinen Freunden, nicht nur bei Nick.  
Zwischen den Bäumen und dem fallenden Schnee tauchte ein kleines Blockhaus auf. Dicker Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein auf.  
Monroe blieb stehen und hielt auch Nick zurück, der sich weiterdrängen wollte.  
Der Grimm war jetzt ganz sicher nicht in der Verfassung für noch einen Kampf, und was ihm da aus Richtung der Hütte entgegenwehte …  
Einen Moment später hörten die beiden Männer einen Motor starten. Kurz darauf tauchte ein weiterer schwarzer SUV hinter der Hütte auf und fuhr im hohen Tempo eine unbefestigte Zufahrtsstraße hinunter.  
Mit einem Mal schien Nick in seinem Arm alle Kraft verloren zu haben. Der Grimm begann haltlos zu zittern und wimmerte leise. Monroe nahm ihn kurzerhand auf den Arm und suchte nach einer trockenen Stelle, auf der er seinen Freund schließlich absetzen konnte.  
„Verdammt!“ hörte er Nick heiser fluchen. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“  
Einen Baumstumpf am Wegesrand schien erst einmal die beste Option zu sein, also ließ Monroe den Grimm darauf nieder, ging wieder zurück, um die fallengelassene Sense zum zweiten Mal zu holen und Nick in die Hand zu drücken.  
Der griff nur zu gern zu, kämpfte seinen Körper in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position und blickte zu dem Blutbad hoch. „Du solltest jetzt besser verschwinden, wenn du dich nicht noch darin verwickeln lassen willst“, schlug er vor, wohl wissend, daß Monroe, so gern er half, eigentlich nichts mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun haben wollte.  
„Kommst du allein klar?“ fragte der Blutbad besorgt.  
Nick nickte müde und lehnte die Stirn gegen den Sensenstiel. „Wird schon. Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin nur vollkommen leer.“  
Monroe zögerte noch. „Finden deine Leute dich denn hier?“ fragte er schließlich.  
Nick zog sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche und wedelte damit. „Hiermit sicher.“  
Monroe leckte sich die Lippen. „Okay, dann … paß auf dich auf und laß dich verarzten.“  
„Werde ich tun“, lächelte Nick unter Schmerzen. „Nochmal danke, daß du gekommen bist und fürs Lebenretten.“  
Er grinste. „Ach, du kennst das doch selbst. Wenn man einmal in Fahrt ist ...“  
Nick nickte mit sichtlich müden Augen. „Machs gut. Ich melde mich.“  
Er zögerte immer noch, rammte unschlüssig seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen.  
Wind ließ die Äste der Bäume rascheln. Der Schneefall wurde erneut stärker.  
Aus der Ferne konnte Monroe sich nähernde Motoren mit seinen Wolfssinnen wahrnehmen.  
„Jetzt verzieh dich endlich, es sei denn du willst zwei kopflose Leichen und Blut an deiner Jacke erklären ohne verdächtigt zu werden“, herrschte Nick ihn an.  
Blut an seiner Jacke?  
Nick hob auffordernd die Brauen.  
„Bin schon weg“, Monroe hob die Hände, dann aber drohte er kameradschaftlich dem Jüngeren. „Und die Rechnung für die Reinigung ...“  
„... übernehme ich, schon klar.“ Nick aktivierte wieder sein Handy.  
Und der Wider-Blutbad verschwand zwischen den Bäumen auf einem anderen Umweg als er gekommen war …


	10. Verteidigungsaufbau

Sean kämpfte mit seiner Fassung, als er vor dem kopflosen Leichnam von „Agent Harrison“ stand und allmählich das ganze Ausmaß dessen begriff, was sein Detective und Grimm in den letzten Stunden herausgefunden hatte. Ein Muskel in Seans Wange zuckte, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um das endlich eingetroffene Team der Spurensicherung an einen der Tatorte zu lassen.  
Kaum zu glauben, was Burkhardt da im Alleingang herausgefunden hatte, ohne wirklich auch nur zu ahnen, was das eigentlich bedeutete, was tatsächlich geschah.  
Sean war alt genug, er hatte mehr als eine Machtübernahme miterlebt. Er hatte selbst dieses Kanton nicht kampflos übernehmen können. Und er wußte, Stufe 1 einer solchen Übernahme war es, die Mächtigen aus dem Kanton zu vertreiben, oder auf die eigene Seite zu bringen. Wer auch immer in diesem Fall dafür verantwortlich war, er hatte schlampige Arbeit geleistet – Gott sei Dank!  
Zwei Sanitäter schoben eine dieser Tragen auf Kufen aus dem Wald heraus. Auf dieser Trage angeschnallt lag Nick Burkhardt, blaß wie der Tod, über und über verdreckt und verletzt.  
Sean mußte zugeben, er hatte den Grimm unterschätzt, wieder einmal! Allmählich sollte er es wirklich gelernt haben, den jungen Mann für fähiger zu halten.  
„Sir?“ Nick richtete sich, so weit wie möglich auf, als die Bahre nähergeschoben wurde.  
Sean trat näher und reichte seinem Detective die Hand. „Das haben Sie wirklich gut gemacht, Nick“, lobte er ihn. „Unglaublich, die Geschichte, die Sie da herausgefunden haben! Aber wirklich gute Arbeit.“  
„Nur … jetzt ist Madeleine wirklich entführt worden“, wandte Nick ein. „Sir, ich hätte schneller sein müssen!“  
„Das konnten Sie allein nicht. Denken Sie daran, was Sie bereits zu Protokoll gegeben haben. Sie waren bereits verletzt und Ihre Waffe liegt irgendwo hier im Dreck. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir sie wiederfinden vor dem Frühling“, entgegnete Sean jovial. „Sie lassen sich jetzt erst einmal genau untersuchen und aufwärmen. Weiß Ihre Lebensgefährtin Bescheid?“  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte sie noch nicht erreichen“, antwortete er. „Aber … Sie ziehen mich nicht ab von dem Fall, oder?“  
Sean warf einen Blick hinüber zu den leerstehenden Gebäuden, wo Natalie sich aufhielt. Wenn jemand zu gehen hatte, dann wohl eher sie. Hinter seinem Rücken Pläne schmieden, ihm wichtige Informationen vorenthalten und noch einiges mehr. Wesen waren schon für weniger aus anderen Kantonen verwiesen worden.  
„Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken, Nick“, lächelte Sean auf den jungen Mann hinab und hob den Blick. „Ist er schwer verletzt?“  
Der Sanitäter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Schnitte sind sauber, aber lang“, antwortete er. „Die Unterkühlung muß so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden. Ansonsten sehe ich im Moment kein Problem. Allerdings bin ich kein Arzt.“  
„Mir geht’s gut“, behaarte Nick, glitt aber mit müden Augen auf die Trage zurück.   
„Das lassen Sie lieber einen Arzt beurteilen“, entgegnete Sean und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich frage mich nur, welche Motivation Harrison gehabt haben soll, auf Sie mit einer Sense loszugehen ...“  
Er spürte Nicks forschenden Blick auf sich. Natürlich kannten sie beide den wirklichen Grund, aber da er zu mächtig war für die gerade erst erwachenden Grimmsinne, wußte Nick nichts von seiner zweiten Identität – und Sean wollte diesen Status Quo auch so lange wie möglich aufrecht halten. Er hielt nichts von diesem europäischen Gehabe der Großen Sieben. In seinem Kanton konnte leben, wer wollte, sie hatten sich nur an Recht und Gesetz zu halten – SEIN Recht und Gesetz, das zugegebenermaßen nicht immer mit dem staatlichen übereinstimmen mußte.  
„Dazu kann ich Ihnen auch nichts sagen, Sir“, antwortete der Grimm endlich.  
„Es ist jedenfalls für mich klar, daß Sie in Notwehr gehandelt haben, Nick. Ich sehe da keine Probleme.“  
Er erinnerte sich, diese Worte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal zu Nick gesagt zu haben, in einem ähnlichen Zusammenhang. Damals, als der junge Mann und seine verdammte Grimm-Tante von einem anderen Reaper auf offener Straße angegriffen worden waren. Und er erinnerte sich noch, wie die Situation letztendlich geklärt worden war. Möglicherweise war es an der Zeit für eine weitere Botschaft …  
Natalie stapfte über den immer noch aufgeweichten Boden zu ihnen hinüber.  
Sean zögerte kurz, dann klopfte er dem jungen Mann aufmunternd die Schulter. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Nick, und nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen, ehe Sie wieder zum Dienst antreten.“ Er nickte den Sanitätern zu und wandte sich ab.  
Er spürte Nicks entsetzten Blick in seinem Rücken, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum der junge Detective sich dermaßen in Fälle verbiß, in denen es um Kinder ging. Hatte er das Gefühl, er könne etwas an seinem eigenen Schicksal ändern, wenn er Kinder rettete? Er würde seine Eltern nicht zurückbekommen, und wenn er jedes einzelne Kind der Welt retten könnte.  
Sean beschloß, selbst ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er hatte ohnehin schon eine Weile lang den Verdacht, daß etwas an dem tödlichen Autounfall der Burkhardts nicht stimmte.  
Er blieb am Rande des aufgewühlten Kampfplatzes stehen und beobachtete die Spurensicherer bei ihrer Arbeit. Er stand nahe genug, um Natalies Worte zu hören, und zum ersten Mal glaubte er ihr wirklich, was sie sagte:  
„Detective, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in Harrison gefahren ist, das müssen Sie mir glauben!“  
Nicks gemurmelte Antwort war nichts als ein kurzes, sehr kühles „Danke“, das unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf Seans Lippen zauberte. Er wandte sich wieder um und beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter den jungen Grimm zum Rettungswagen schoben. Hank Griffin kam nun ebenfalls an die Bahre und beide Männer hatten eine kurze Diskussion, an deren Ende Nick seinem Partner etwas in die Hand drückte. Vermutlich seine Wagenschlüssel, dachte Sean.  
„Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung“, wiederholte Natalie, die an Seans Seite getreten war. „Ich wußte, daß Harrison ein Reaper war, und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, daß er mir für diesen Fall zugeteilt wurde. Aber ich wußte nicht ...“  
Niemand sah zu ihnen, alle waren anderweitig beschaftigt, und nur darum tat Sean, was er sonst nie getan hätte in der Öffentlichkeit: er holte aus und ohrfeigte die FBI-Agentin, daß deren Kopf zur Seite flog.  
„Gib mir einen Grund, aus dem ich dich nicht aus meinem Kanton jagen sollte!“ knurrte er sie an und beugte sich über sie.  
Natalie hielt sich die Wange und sah zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment war es, als wolle das Wesen in ihr wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen, dann aber senkte sie unterwürfig den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Euer Hoheit“, antwortete sie.  
„Dann wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit für die Wahrheit!“ Sean beugte sich noch tiefer über sie, wisperte ihr diese Worte ins Ohr.  
Ihr Kopf ruckte zurück und hob sich. Mit mahlenden Kiefern starrte sie zu ihm hoch.  
„Rede oder pack deine Sachen. So einfach ist die Sache.“ Sean trat an ihr vorbei, streifte sie dabei mit voller Absicht an der Schulter, so daß sie einen Schritt zurückweichen mußte.  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stapfte er in den Wald hinein.  
Der Schneefall war zum Schneetreiben geworden, warum das allererste Interesse an den beiden Tatorten im Freien lag, die Spurensicherer sich erst später um das Blockhaus kümmern würden, in dem sich Kaufman mit seiner Nichte versteckt gehalten hatte.  
Etwas an dem ganzen Bild stimmte noch immer nicht. Es mochte sein, daß Schmiedeglücks eben besagtes Glück in Form ihrer Haare irgendwann ausgingen, dazu konnte Sean nichts sagen. Aber warum sollte Kaufman seine eigene Nichte entführen? Und warum hatte Claudine nicht zumindest ihm gegenüber die Sache aufgeklärt.  
Glucksende Schritte folgten ihm. Leichte Schritte.  
Sean blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Emotionslos sah er Natalie an, die ihm gefolgt war. Der Atem entwich ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund in einer weißen Wolke.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sean“, sagte sie.  
„Du wiederholst dich“, entgegnete er.  
Natalie seufzte eine weitere Wolke in die Luft und rammte die Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Jacke. „Du weißt nicht, was in Washington los ist, Sean. Du hälst dich aus allem so weit wie möglich raus. Was keine schlechte Entscheidung ist, zugegeben“, begann sie schließlich.  
Sean sah sie auffordernd an.  
Natalie wechselte das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. „Die großen Sieben sind dabei, hier herüberzudrängen. Und wir werden sie nicht aufhalten können. In Europa hat man entschieden, daß das Amerika-Experiment gescheitert ist.“  
„Und was hat das mit Portland zu tun?“ fragte Sean kühl.  
Natalie kniff die Lippen aufeinander und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hier scheint sich alles zu konzentrieren.“  
„Das ist keine Antwort!“ Sean wandte sich ab.  
„Es geht um die Legende des Letzten Grimms“, warf sie eilig ein.  
Sean, der hatte weitergehen sollen, blieb stehen, wandte ihr aber weiterhin den Rücken zu.  
„Durch das Erwachen von Burkhardts Erbe ist die Diskussion wieder entfacht. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, daß seine Tante Hüterin des Schlüssels und sein Vater Hüter der Münzen waren. Das ist zuviel Macht, zumal für einen Grimm. Und er verhält sich nicht wie ein normaler Grimm, das kommt noch erschwerend dazu“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Das ist ein altes Märchen!“ schnaubte Sean. „Eines, mit dem man Kinder erschreckt.“  
„Vielleicht auch nicht. Frag deinen Onkel.“  
Sean begriff und fuhr herum.  
Reaper, verrückte Prophezeiungen, eine offensichtliche Machtübernahme. Genau was sein Onkel tun würde, was er bereits mehrfach getan hatte.  
Sean trat dicht an Natalie heran und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie ließ es zu und rief das Wesen in sich an die Oberfläche, so daß er sie lesen konnte.  
„Ich werde das nicht zulassen“, sagte Sean endlich. „Und ich dachte, du wärst auf meiner Seite!“  
Natalie unterdrückte das Wesen wieder und holte tief Atem. „Das bin ich auch. Aber es gibt Umstände, die mich zwingen zu tun, was ich tun muß.“  
„Die wären?“ verlangte Sean zu wissen.  
Einen Moment lang schien es, als werde sie sich abwenden und gehen, dann aber nickte sie und senkte den Kopf. „Die alten Gesetze über Verrat“, antwortete sie.  
Sean runzelte die Stirn, fragte jetzt aber nicht nach.  
Natalie sah sich kurz um. Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, daß ihr dieses Thema unangenehm war und sie alles lieber getan hätte als darüber zu sprechen. Doch sie war nicht mehr in der Position, ihm die Wahrheit zu verweigern.  
„Mein Vater. Er hat die falsche Seite gewählt und ist erwischt worden. Das Urteil war Ächtung … für die ganze Familie. Dad wird den Rest seines Leben in einer Zelle fristen. Caroline und ich ...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihrer Kehle entwich ein Laut, der wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang. „Ich bin so hoch gestiegen wie ich konnte. Wenn ich jetzt falle bin ich tot. Und Dads Verrat hätte mich gestürzt, wenn ich mich nicht auf einen Deal eingelassen hätte. Ich kann Caroline gut verheiraten und hoffentlich weitermachen wie bisher. Das wars.“  
„Was für ein Deal?“ verlangte Sean zu wissen.  
In Natalies Gesicht arbeitete es, doch schließlich nickte sie. „Den Grimm. Ich soll ihn zähmen.“  
Sean trat wieder an sie heran. Seine Hand legte sich um ihre Kehle, als sie den Kopf hob und zu ihm aufblickte. Er beugte sich über sie, bis er ihren heißen Atem an seiner Wange spüren konnte. „Warum hast du dich nicht an meine Familie gewandt? Wir sind seit Jahrhunderten Verbündete“, fragte er beinahe sanft.  
Ein sarkastisches Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Weil mein Vater deinen Onkel verraten hat, darum.“  
Sean sah sie nur an. Dann wandte er sich ab. „Melde dich morgen als erstes bitte in meinem Büro“, verabschiedete er sie und wanderte weiter in den Wald hinein.  
Der scharfe Geruch eines anderen Wesens hing in der Luft. Sean stoppte mitten im Schritt und hob die Nase ein wenig. „Blutbad?“ murmelte er dann irritiert.  
Ein Blutbad war hier gewesen, und dieser Geruch war mit dem scharfen Geruch eines Grimms vermischt. Das bedeutete, beide waren zeitgleich hier gewesen.  
Sean dachte nach. Ihm war in der Tat schon öfter ein schwacher Wolfsgeruch an Nick Burkhardt aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Es war die Aufgabe eines Grimms, für ihre eigene Art der … Sauberkeit zu sorgen. Und üblicherweise bedeutete das das Aus der ansässigen Blutbad-Population. Hier aber …  
Sean ging auf, daß er tatsächlich schon länger nichts mehr von toten oder verschwundenen Blutbaden gehört hatte. Dabei waren üblicherweise gerade sie die ersten, die die Grimms vertrieben.  
Nick war aber kein üblicher Grimm. Er war nicht aufgewachsen wie ein Grimm, hatte nie erfahren, was es hieß, ein Grimm zu sein. Eben daher ja jetzt dieses ganze Chaos.  
War es möglich, daß Nick sich mit einem Blutbad … angefreundet hatte?   
Sean hob nur allein bei der Vorstellung die Brauen. DAS wäre wirklich ein Beweis für die Außergewöhnlichkeit des neuen Grimms. Und leider auch weiteres Wasser auf die Mühlen der ewig Gestrigen.  
Sean schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und ging langsam weiter, immer auf der dünner werdenden Fährte des verletzten Detectives und eines unbekannten Blutbaden.  
Es wäre eine bessere Erklärung dafür, wo sie Nick gefunden hatten, als die, die er selbst geliefert hatte, mußte Sean zugeben. Aber hieß es in dieser verdammten Sage nicht, der letzte Grimm werde Freund sein der Schwachen? Blutbaden waren alles, aber sicher nicht schwach.  
Der Coroner hatte an der Leiche von Kaufman seine Arbeit beendet. Zwei Helfer des Gerichtsmediziners waren gerade dabei, die zweite kopflose Leiche in einen provisorischen Sarg zu legen, um ihn dann wegzubringen.  
Sean beobachtete sie bei der Arbeit, dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die Schemen der Jagdhütte, im fallenden Schnee, der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit und des Dämmers des Waldes kaum auszumachen.  
Sein eigener Onkel wollte ihn also von seinem Thron stoßen. Er hätte es sich denken können, als Natalie Harrison als Reaper enttarnte. Keines der anderen Häuser verließ sich dermaßen auf sie wie das seine. Und kein anderes Haus war dermaßen versessen auf diese unsinnigen Prophezeiungen, Sagen und Mythen. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, was die Grimms damals angerichtet hatten mit ihren „Märchenbüchern“!  
Sean starrte im Halbdunkel vor sich hin. Sein Atem gefror in der kalten Luft, wurde ihm aber von den Lippen gerissen von dem scharfen Nordwind, der den Schnee vor sich hertrieb und selbst hier im Wald zu verteilen vermochte. Blicklos starrte der Herr Portlands auf die allmählich verschwindenen Konturen der Jagdhütte. Er blinzelte nicht, sein Atem wurde immer flacher, während er weiter nachdachte.  
Dann zückte Sean sein Handy und tippte auf eine Nummer in der Kurzwahl.  
„Furlong?“ meldete sich Natalies Stimme.  
„Komm in einer Stunde in mein Apartment. Sei punktlich!“ befahl er ihr und drückte den Abbrechen-Button. Als nächstes wählte er eine andere Nummer, bei der er deutlich länger warten mußte, ehe jemand abnahm.  
„Wissen Sie bereits näheres?“ erkundigte er sich mit deutlich weicher und mitfühlender Stimme und nickte, während er der Antwort lauschte. Dann holte er tief Atem. „Das freut mich wirklich zu hören. Kommen Sie morgen als erstes zu mir, wenn Sie zum Dienst erscheinen, ja? Es hat sich da eine interessante Wendung ergeben. Und, Nick, noch zu niemanden ein Wort, ja?“ Er wartete noch auf die Bestätigung, wünschte seinem Detective eine gute Nacht und gute Besserung.  
Sein Onkel wollte sich also sein Kanton unter den Nagel reißen, und den Grimm gleich mit. Ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf Seans Lippen. Wenn sein Onkel an diesem Bissen mal nicht ersticken würde …


	11. Ein gefährlicher Ansatz

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen ins Department humpelte, Juliette ausnahmsweise im Schlepptau, da sie sichergehen wollte, daß er sich auch ja den ärztlichen Anweisungen fügte, fühlte er mehr als einen anerkennenden Blick auf sich. Auf der einen Seite tat diese stumme Anerkennung ihm gut, andererseits fühlte er sich noch immer schuldig, den Fall nicht vollständig geklärt und Madeleine wieder verloren zu haben, ehe er sich überhaupt bewußt geworden war, daß die Kleine in greifbarer Nähe war.  
Dank Schmerzmitteln, der körperlichen Erschöpfung und auch Juliettes liebevoller Pflege hatte er die Nacht wirklich gut geschlafen. Als er am Morgen aufgewacht war hatte sein Körper sich zwar unnatürlich steif angefühlt und beide genähten Wunden schmerzten, aber nachdem er aufgestanden war, war das Gefühl relativ schnell wieder verflogen. Hinderlich war weiterhin besonders sein linkes Bein, wenn auch nicht durch die lange Schnittwunde in seiner Wade. Irgendwann während des Kampfes mit den Reapern hatte er offensichtlich das Sprunggelenk überdehnt, so daß er jetzt noch immer eher schlecht als recht auftreten konnte. Aus dem Krankenhaus hatte man ihm ein paar Krücken mitgegeben, die er aber zugunsten des Stockdegens von Tante Marie zu Hause gelassen hatte. Er wußte selbst nicht genau warum, aber er fühlte sich mit der bewährten Waffe gegen Reaper wohler als er es je mit den Krücken gekonnt hätte.  
„Mann, du bist wirklich arbeitswütig!“ entfuhr es dem staunenden Hank, als er, mit Juliette an seiner Seite, zu seinem Arbeitsplatz humpelte. Seine Lebensgefährtin schob ihm den Bürostuhl zurecht und Nick ließ sich nur zu gern nieder.  
„Ich dachte, du seist noch im Krankenhaus“, Hank beugte sich vor. „Du siehst aber schon wieder besser aus.“  
Juliette begrüßte den Afroamerikaner mit einem Lächeln. „Paß du gut auf ihn auf“, mahnte sie.  
Nick seufzte. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich dürfte arbeiten“, wiederholte er zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal, doch Juliette beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Hank gluckste unterdrückt, nickte aber. „Regieanweisungen, Frau Doktor?“ fragte er amüsiert.  
„Ich soll nicht soviel herumlaufen, okay?“ antwortete Nick leicht genervt.  
„Du sollst gar nicht laufen, sondern das Bein hochlegen“, entgegnete Juliette bestimmt, wandte sich dann wieder an Hank: „Paß bitte auf, daß er sich nicht für den Marathon einträgt, ja? So wenig wie möglich laufen hat der Arzt gesagt. Und, oh!“  
Nick wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als Juliette aus ihrer Tasche die Tablettenröhrchen herauskramte, die man ihm aus der krankenhauseigenen Apotheke mitgegeben hatte. Als könnte er nicht selbst auf seine Medikation achten!  
Juliette stellte die zwei Röhrchen nebeneinander auf den Tisch, genau zwischen Hank, der das ganze mit sichtlichem Amusement über sich ergehen ließ, und Nick.  
„Die soll er heute nehmen. Das eine sind Antibiothica wegen der Schnittwunden. Es könnte zu einer Infektion kommen durch den ganzen Schmutz, der in den Wunden war.“  
Nick beschloß gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit statt weiter auf Juliettes Vortrag auf seinen Schreibtisch, der allerdings ziemlich aufgeräumt war. Das Dumme, daß er seine Berichte immer pünktlich ablieferte.  
„Das ist ein Schmerzmittel, daß darf er nur nach Bedarf einnehmen – und nicht mehr als drei am Tag. Eine hatte er heute nach dem Frühstück“, fuhr Juliette fort.  
Nick, beschäftigungslos und nicht wirklich interessiert, diese Erniedrigung weiter zu ertragen, rollte auf seinem Stuhl herum und beobachtete das Treiben am anderen Ende des Großraumbüros.  
„Und er muß unbedingt etwas essen“, fuhr Juliette fort.  
Jetzt reichte es!  
Nick rollte den Stuhl wieder zurück und beugte sich vor. „Ich bin kein Hund, den du in Pension gibst, Juliette“, wandte er ein.  
Als hätten sie dieses Gespräch nicht schon einmal am heutigen Tag geführt … Juliette konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so dringend ins Department wollte, und sie hatte wirklich auf Renard geflucht, als Nick schließlich einwarf, daß der Captain ihn schließlich noch im Krankenhaus angerufen hatte, um ihn für heute ins Büro zu bestellen.  
Sicher, es mochte nicht die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen sein, sich mehr oder weniger selbst aus dem Krankenhaus zu entlassen. Aber da man selbst dort keinen wirklich logischen Grund gefunden hatte, ihn zurückzuhalten, warum sollte er jetzt zu Hause versauern, während er im Department gebraucht wurde?  
„Wenn du wirklich erwachsen wärst, wärst du zu Hause im Bett und würdest dich schonen“, entgegnete Juliette kühl.  
„Punkt für sie, Nick“, wandte Hank ein und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick des Grimms.  
„Es geht mir gut. Die Schnitte sind nicht so tief und die Sache mit dem Knöchel wird keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen.“ Nick beugte sich vor und sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als seine Seite gegen die Bewegung zu protestieren begann.  
Juliette kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und warf Hank einen triumphierenden Blick zu.  
„Ich schaff das schon, okay?“ Nick blickte leidend zu ihr auf, doch im Moment war sie definitiv gefeit vor seinem Blick.  
„Weißt du, wieviele Stiche er bekommen hat an beiden Wunden?“ fragte sie Hank, der grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Die eine zehn, die andere fünfzehn Stiche. Reicht das jetzt?“ fragte Nick wirklich genervt.  
„Wenn du es einsiehst, daß du einen Fehler machst, ja.“ Juliette verdrehte kurz die Augen, dann beugte sich sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Halt dich bitte an die Anweisungen des Arztes, ja?“  
Nick lächelte und nickte. „Ich werd mein bestes geben“, antwortete er.  
„Genau das befürchte ich.“ Sie drückte ihre Wange an die seine und sog seinen Duft tief in sich ein, während ihre Arme seine Schultern umschlangen. Nick lehnte seinen an ihren Kopf und schloß mit einem glücklichen Lächeln die Augen.  
So faszinierend diese neue Welt auch war, etwas besseres als Juliette war ihm nie passiert, das schwor er auf alles, woran er glaubte.  
„Machs gut“, sie löste sich von ihm, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Wange, dann richtete sie sich auf. „Du auch, Hank. Paß mir gut auf Nick auf, hörst du? Ich will keine weiteren Alleingänge mehr, besonders wenn sie so enden.“  
„Darüber muß ich sowieso noch mit ihm reden“, nickte Hank.  
„Viel Glück. Machts gut, ihr zwei!“ Leichtfüßig verließ Juliette das Großraumbüro des Departments. Nick konnte nicht anders als ihr glücklich nachzusehen.  
Er hatte definitiv sehr viel Glück gehabt, daß er Juliette über den Weg gelaufen war vor drei Jahren!  
„Mann, Loverboy, das war mal eine Vorstellung von euch beiden“, grinste Hank und holte ihn damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Nick tat sein bestes, sich halbwegs angenehm zu setzen. „Sie IST die beste“, schwärmte er.  
„Man merkts“, Hanks Lächeln wurde melancholisch. „Aber, nur das du's weißt, du hast verdammt noch mal Glück gehabt, daß diese Frau sich in dich verliebt hat. Vergiß das nie!“  
Nick dachte einmal mehr an den Ring in der Sockenschublade. „Werd ich nicht“, versprach er, dann hörte er Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, und rollte den Stuhl herum, um Captain Renard zu begrüßen, der sein Büro verlassen hatte und nun zu ihrem Schreibtisch kam.  
„Nick, es freut mich, daß es Ihnen offenbar wieder besser geht. Hank“, nickte der Captain und beugte sich über Nicks Schreibtisch. „Fühlen Sie sich kräftig genug, um an der Unterredung teilzunehmen?“ erkundigte er sich dann mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
Nick nickte entschlossen. „Das wird schon gehen“, antwortete er.  
Renard blickte fragend auf. „Sie auch, Hank? Es gibt da eine neue Entwicklung im Fall Marsden, und genau darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen beiden sprechen.“  
„Klar“, stimmte Hank zu und erhob sich.  
Renard richtete sich wieder auf, um Nick Raum zu geben, selbst auf die Beine zu kommen. Der junge Grimm stützte sich schwer auf den Stockdegen seiner Tante und kam nur langsam auf die Füße. Doch dann humpelte er tapfer seinem Captain und seinem Partner nach in das verglaste Büro.  
Eigenartig, wieder waren die Lamellen geschlossen, fiel ihm dabei auf.  
Doch kaum war er über die Schwelle gehumpelt wußte er, warum der Captain die Fenster verschlossen hatte: Natalie Furlong lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und mit sehr ernster Miene, am Außenfenster hinter dem Schreibtisch.  
Nick mußte tatsächlich tief Luft holen, um nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen.  
Wenn diese Frau nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er Madeleine vermutlich sehr viel eher gefunden und dann auch tatsächlich retten können statt jetzt mit leeren Händen dazustehen und mit Verletzungen zu kämpfen, die ihr Mann ihm beigebracht hatte – okay, zum Teil ...  
„Nick, bitte setzen Sie sich“, wandte Renard sich an ihn.  
Nick zögerte. Er wollte nichts mehr mit dieser Frau zu tun haben und er verstand seinen Vorgesetzten nicht, daß dieser sie immer noch hier duldete, hatte ihre katastrophale Mißwirtschaft doch gerade zu dem Desaster geführt, in dem sie jetzt steckten.  
„Ich halte es nicht für eine weise Idee, Agent Furlong bei dieser Unterredung dabeizuhaben“, wandte Hank ein.  
„Ich weiß, wie das aussieht. Aber es gibt einen Grund, warum Special Agent Furlong ebenfalls anwesend ist“, erklärte Renard, wandte sich dann wieder an Nick: „Setzen Sie sich bitte.“ Er wies auf einen der Besucherstühle auf dieser Seite seines Schreibtisches.  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an. Aber leider mußte er auf seinen Körper hören, und sein Knöchel beschwerte sich gerade sehr vehement. Also ließ er sich widerwillig nieder, hielt den Stockdegen aber eisern fest und warf der FBI-Agentin noch einen Blick zu.  
Renard ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder. Dann beugte er sich vor und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich hatte gestern abend noch eine sehr lange, sehr ausführliche und sehr ehrliche Unterhaltung mit Agent Furlong. Und genau deshalb ist sie, im Gegensatz zu ihren Männern, noch hier“, begann er zu erklären.  
Hank schnappte sich jetzt den zweiten Stuhl, nachdem Furlong noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen. „Dann legen Sie mal los, meine Gute. Ich hör mir gern Märchen an.“  
Renard warf seinem Detective einen warnenden Blick zu, fuhr dann selbst fort: „Die ganze Situation gestaltet sich in der Tat vollkommen anders als wir zunächst dachten.“  
Jetzt konnte Nick nicht mehr an sich halten. „Sie hat uns von Anfang an mit falschen Informationen versorgt, warum sollte ich ihr jetzt glauben?“ fragte er und wies in Furlongs Richtung. „Der Erpesserbrief, der keiner war, die falsche Übersetzung, die sie uns gegeben hat.“  
„All das erklärt sich aus dem, was tatsächlich hinter der Sache steckt“, wandte Furling jetzt ein. „Ich kann verstehen, daß gerade Sie beide wütend auf mich sind. Bei Gott, ich wärs! Aber es hatte einen Grund, warum ich handelte, wie ich handelte.“  
„Wie, einem Untergebenen das Leben schwermachen hat einen anderen Grund als sich selbst zu provilieren?“ fragte Hank ätzend.  
„Agent Furlong wird erpreßt.“ Mehr sagte Renard nicht.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wird was?“ Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum. Und wieder war da dieser eigenartige Nebel, der ihn täuschen wollte.  
Sie war ein Wesen! Er fühlte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wenn sie sich auch nicht in ihrer zweiten Gestalt zeigte. Er fühlte es, daß diese Macht, die Wesen üblicherweise zwang, sich ihm zu offenbaren, auch an ihr zerrte, aber sie die Wandlung, Monroe nannte es „Wogen“, nicht vollzog.  
„Ich war selbst Zeuge beim letzten Anruf“, fuhr Renard fort und zog ein Diktiergerät aus der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches. „Sie beide wissen, daß ich deutsch verstehe? Diese Aufnahme ist nämlich auf deutsch.“  
Nick wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie auf Zuaheli gewesen wäre, dann hätte keiner im Raum sie verstanden und die Chance wäre größer gewesen, daß die Übersetzung, die er sicherlich gleich zu hören bekam, auch wirklich stimmte.  
Renard drückte einen Knopf und legte das Gerät vor sich auf den Tisch.  
„Furlong?“ hörten sie die Stimme der Agentin. Dann folgte die eines Mannes, der eine fremde Sprache benutzte. Die Agentin antwortete in der gleichen Sprache und ebenso flüssig, war also eine geübte Sprecherin.  
Nick konzentrierte sich auf den Klang der beiden Stimmen. Ohne Zweifel klang Furlong alles andere als glücklich über das, was sie da hörte. Aber war das Beweis genug? Sagte sie dieses Mal die Wahrheit?  
Und dann … hörte Nick seinen eigenen Namen und riß die Augen wieder auf. Entgeistert starrte er Renard an, der seinen Blick ernst erwiderte.  
„Wowowow!“ machte Hank und hob die Hände. „Habe ich gehört, was ich glaube gehört zu haben?“  
Renard nickte, betätigte einen zweiten Knopf und ließ die Aufnahme zurückspulen. Wieder sprach die fremde Stimme Nicks Namen aus, klar verständlich: „Nicholas Burkhardt“  
Seinen vollen Namen benutzte er eigentlich so gut wie nie, aber er stand nun mal in all seinen offiziellen Dokumenten. Und sicherlich würde es mehrere Nicholas Burkhardt auf der Welt geben. Da sein Name deutschstämmig war vornehmlich eben in Deutschland vermutlich.  
Trotzdem schlug ihm plötzlich das Herz bis zum Hals.  
Es mochte mehrere Nick Burkhardts geben auf der Welt, aber es gab sicherlich nur einen Grimm unter ihnen, und der war eben er. Wie Monroe jetzt sagen würde: der ganze Fall roch nach Wesen, war voll von Wesen, also ging es um Wesen. Was aber wollten Wesen, noch dazu Wesen, die er offensichtlich nicht kannte, von ihm?  
Renard schaltete das Diktiergerät aus und lehnte sich zurück. Die Ellenbogen auf die Armstützen seines Sessels aufstützend faltete er die Hände auf Kinnhöhe und musterte Nick aufmerksam.  
„Ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun“, erklärte Nick entschlossen.  
War er deshalb im Krankenhaus angerufen worden? Stand plötzlich er unter Verdacht?  
„Sie verstehen wirklich kein deutsch“, kommentierte Furlong trocken.  
Renard nickte sinnend, öffnete dann den Mund. „Sinngemäß fordert der Anrufer Special Agent Furlong auf, Sie ihm auszuliefern, da er einen … wie er selbst sagt, Interessenten für sie hat, Nick. Darum geht es.“  
Nick wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht bei dieser Eröffnung und er wünschte sich einen kompakten Monroe, den er einfach aus der Tasche ziehen konnte, wenn er eine Information oder Übersetzung brauchte.  
Das konnte nicht sein! Wer sollte … ? Wer sollte jemanden wie ihn kaufen wollen? Wozu? Warum? Wie?  
„Menschenhandel?“ staunte Hank an seiner Seite. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“  
Renard sah noch immer Nick an, nickte dann aber langsam. „So sieht es aus.“  
Nick mußte zugeben, es ergab einen gewissen Sinn, wenn er auch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, daß irgendjemand irgendein Interesse ausgerechnet an ihm haben sollte. Es war klar, er mußte mit Monroe sprechen. Und das so schnell wie möglich!  
„Das verstehe ich nicht“, gab er schließlich zu und blickte wieder auf. „Welches Interesse sollte irgendjemand an mir haben? Madeleine, sicherlich. Sie ist ein kleines Mädchen, leicht zu kontrollieren und einzuschüchtern. Aber ich? Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann.“  
„Es gibt auch Mittel und Wege, um Erwachsene gefügig zu machen“, wandte Renard ein. „Zudem, Sie sollten sich wohl öfter selbst im Spiegel betrachten. Sie sind ein attraktiver Mann. Menschenhandel betrifft beide Geschlechter, wenn auch vornehmlich eher Frauen. Dennoch kommt es vor, daß auch Männer verschwinden.“  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, versuchte das neue Bild zusammenzusetzen. Und leider paßte dieses neue Bild viel besser zusammen als das alte, auch mit ihm in der Rechnung.  
„Dann könnte Kaufman recht gehabt haben mit seiner Anschuldigung“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Anschuldigung?“ Renard beugte sich vor und sah ihm mit neu erwachtem Interesse an.  
Nick nickte. „Kaufman hat Madeleine entführen lassen, weil er der festen Überzeugung war, daß sein Schwager ein Hochstapler ist, der es auf das Geld der Familie Kaufman abgesehen hat. Kaufman behauptete, selbst über längere Zeit festgesetzt worden zu sein, sagte mir aber nicht wo.“  
„Du meinst, Marsden hat irgendwo einen bösen Zwilling?“ wandte Hank ein.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Ich kanns dir nicht sagen. Ich wiederhole, was Kaufman mir erzählt hat. Mir kam es merkwürdig vor, weil er sagte, Claudine Marsden habe darüber Bescheid gewußt, daß er ihre Tochter bei sich hatte. Mir gegenüber bestritt sie vehement, irgendetwas zu wissen.“  
„Das ist ein guter Ansatz“, lobte Renard ihn, wandte sich dann an Hank: „Ich möchte, daß Sie sich darum kümmern. Stochern Sie herum und versuchen Sie die beiden in Widersprüche zu verstricken.“  
Hank nickte, erhob sich und sah auffordernd zu Nick, der ebenfalls Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.  
„Sie nicht, Nick. Ich denke, Hank kriegt das gut allein hin“, hielt Renard ihn auf.  
Nick sank wieder auf den Stuhl zurück und sah zu seinem Partner hoch.  
Nun war es an Hank die Schultern zu zucken. „Wir sehen uns, Partner.“ Er klopfte Nick auffordernd die Schulter und verließ das Büro. Nick sah ihm beinahe sehnsüchtig nach, wußte er doch, was immer jetzt kommen würde, es würde ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen.  
„Wie fit sind Sie, Nick?“ wandte Renard sich an ihn, nachdem die Tür sich geschlossen hatte.  
Furlong übernahm jetzt Hanks Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn.  
Warum nur fühlte er sich plötzlich von beiden in die Ecke gedrängt?  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, antwortete er ausweichend.  
Renard griff nach dem Diktiergerät und legte es in die Schublade zurück. „Ich rede davon, diese ganze Sache von zwei Seiten anzugehen und zu sprengen“, erklärte er dann. „Ich möchte, daß Sie undercover arbeiten, Nick.“  
Der starrte einen Moment lang nur mit großen Augen seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Ich soll was?“  
„Wir haben keinen Hinweis, wo sich Madeleine Marsden nun befinden könnte“, wandte Furlong nun ein. „Und uns läuft die Zeit davon. Alles, was wir tun können, ist diesen Leuten vordergründig zu geben, was sie wollen: Sie!“  
Nick blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Operationen! Er war ein einziges mal undercover gewesen, und das war für einen Tag während seiner eigenen Rookie-Zeit gewesen. Was da jetzt von ihm verlangt wurde, noch dazu während er nur eingeschränkt dienstfähig war, war …  
„Ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn ich einen anderen Weg sehen würde“, sagte Renard mit sanfter Stimme. „Sie sind mein bester Mann, Nick. Ich will Sie nicht in Gefahr schicken, aber im Moment habe ich keine andere Wahl.“  
Nick schluckte. Er wußte einfach, was er sagen sollte.  
„Natalie, könntest du uns kurz allein lassen?“  
Die FBI-Agentin nickte und erhob sich. Leise schloß sie die Tür hinter sich, und Nick fand sich allein in Renards Büro wieder.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß eine Eingreiftruppe immer in Reichweite ist“, erklärte der Captain eindringlich. „Sie werden verkabelt und nicht einen Moment lang unbeobachtet bleiben, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Ich will Sie nicht verlieren, Nick. Aber ich fürchte, diese Sache wird mich persönlich den Hals kosten, wenn wir Madeleine nicht lebend zurückbringen. Und vermutlich nicht nur meine Karriere, sondern auch die der ermittelnden Beamten. Sie haben das Zeug aufzusteigen, Nick. Wenn wir jetzt aber scheitern, können Sie froh sein, wenn Sie noch einen Job bei McDonalds bekommen.“  
„Sir, ich habe keine Erfahrung in Undercoverarbeit. Zumal … wie soll das vonstatten gehen, wenn wir keine Zeit haben? Soetwas braucht wochenlange Vorarbeit!“ wandte Nick ein.  
„Nicht wenn Sie als Sie selbst gehen, wie es geplant ist.“  
Nick holte tief Atem, stieß ihn dann wieder aus.  
Renard nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie wäre es mit einen paar Extra-Tagen Urlaub danach? Sie haben in den letzten Monaten viel mitmachen müssen, ein wenig Erholung täte Ihnen wirklich gut“, schlug er vor.  
Urlaub im Tausch gegen eine solche Arbeit?  
Renard bemühte eine andere Schublade und zog einen Flyer daraus hervor. „Kann ich sehr empfehlen. Ein schöner, romantischer Ort.“ Er schob das Hochglanzpapier über den Schreibtisch.  
Nick griff rein mechanisch danach und las: „Whispering Pines.“  
Juliette würde ihn vermutlich zu Hause einkerkern, wenn er ihr das erzählte. Aber … es war die einzige Chance, die sie hatten, um Madeleine wiederzufinden, da hatte Renard recht.  
Nick blickte wieder auf und nickte mit zusammengepreßten Lippen. „Ich machs“, stieß er dann hervor. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihn ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl überkam dabei …


	12. Enttarnt

A/N: Die hier erwähnten "Falschgesichte" habe ich nicht erfunden, sondern sogar einen der (übersetzten) indianischen Namen für die Gestalt des Koyoten übernommen. Da (SPOILER!!!) in Staffel 2 eine neue Wesenart namens Coyotl auftauchen lt. NBC mußte ich kurzfristig mit dem Namen ausweichen. Falschgesicht bezieht sich aber auf die Legenden der Indianer, in deren Überlieferungen Koyoten oft als Trickser auftreten und andere täuschen, manchmal zum Guten der Menschen, oftmals aber zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil.

 

Monroe war damit beschäftigt, seine saubere Wäsche zusammenzulegen, als sein Handy klingelte. Da er nicht wirklich etwas besseres vorhatte und sich zudem nur allzu gern von seiner Wäsche ablenken ließ (jedesmal erneut ein trauriges Thema!), zog er das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche und staunte nicht schlecht, WER ihn da anrief.  
Er akzeptierte das Gespräch und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr.  
„Bist du krank? Liegst du noch im Krankenhaus? Ist es schlimm?“ fragte er.  
„Äh … nein“, kam die überraschte Antwort vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Monroe konnte nicht anders, er grinste, daß er seinen Freund aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Natürlich wußte er, daß der junge Grimm das Krankenhaus schon letzte Nacht wieder verlassen hatte, immerhin gehörte bei Monroe ein Krankenbesuch sozusagen zum Standard. Doch statt das eigens gekaufte Moosröschen an das Krankenbett Nicks zu stellen, würde es jetzt vermutlich ein unrühmliches Ende in seinem Haus erwarten. Er hatte eben keinen Grünen Daumen.  
„Ich bin auf dem Revier“, fuhr Nick, noch immer hörbar aus dem Konzept gebracht, fort. „Wieso soll ich krank sein?“  
„Weil du zu einer vernünftigen Zeit anrufst. Es ist früher Nachmittag, genau die richtige Zeit für ein gutes Gespräch unter Freunden am Telefon, möglicherweise inklusive einer Verabredung zu einem abendlichen Bier in der Kneipe um die Ecke“, erklärte Monroe freundlich.  
Falls Nick den Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte gab er sich redliche Mühe, diesen zu ignorieren.  
„Ich brauche eigentlich eher dein Wesen-Wissen“, entgegnete er.  
Monroe seufzte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Natürlich geht es um mein Wesen-Wissen. Worum denn sonst?“ seufzte er ergeben.  
„Ich denke … irgendwie sind wir mittlerweile Freunde“, gab Nick deutlich zerknirscht zu. „Aber … naja ...“  
„Uns trennen Welten“, beendete Monroe den Satz des Jüngeren.  
Als würde er das nicht selbst wissen! Es wäre nur einmal schön, wenn es nicht in erster Linie um Nicks Schwierigkeiten in Bezug auf die Wesenwelt ging.  
„Worum geht’s?“ fragte er, nachdem am anderen Ende betretenes Schweigen herrschte.  
„Ist schwer zu erklären“, gab Nick zu. „Eigentlich … ähm … es geht um zwei Dinge. Eine Frage und einen Gefallen.“  
Wenn er eine Strichliste führen würde, würde die mittlerweile ein Buch füllen, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Nein, besser zwei Bücher, eines für Fragen, eines für Gefallen. Beide wären reichlich gefüllt.  
„Was zuerst?“  
„Die Frage.“ Diesmal ging es deutlich schneller mit der Antwort.  
„Dann schieß los. Oh, übrigens gab es heute dieses Sonderangebot im Supermarkt. Erwähntest du nicht, daß Juliette manchmal gern Tee trinkt?“  
„Monroe!“  
„Worum geht’s?“ wiederholte er sich.  
„Gibt es unter Wesen sowas wie Menschenhändler? Ich meine, Geier dealen mit Organen. Gibt es andere, die ...“ stotterte Nick am anderen Ende der Leitung  
„Geht das immer noch um die kleine Marsden?“ Monroe runzelte die Stirn. Sein Freund hörte sich wirklich verwirrt an, auch jenseits seines kleinen Eingangsscherzes.  
„Unter anderem“, kam die zögerliche Antwort.  
„Okay ...“ Monroe dachte nach. „Kurze Antwort, ja.“  
Ein hörbares Atemholen am anderen Ende, dann erwartungsvolle Stille.  
„Mein Cousin Ham, der hat mal ne Zeitlang für so einen Headhunter gearbeitet. Sind Wesen übelster Sorte“, fuhr Monroe nach einer Kunstpause fort.  
„Es gibt einen Blutbad namens Ham?“ Irgendwie schien Nick dieser Name sehr zu irritieren.  
„Was denkst du denn? Die Schwester meiner Großtante hieß Redvina. Ich meine, du weißt ja … das war wirklich ...“ Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, als der Wolf ihn seinem Inneren hochsprang.  
„Ich kanns mir vorstellen.“ Jetzt schien wieder das Lächeln auf Nicks Gesicht zurückgekehrt zu sein.  
„Aber ja, es gibt solche Wesen“, antwortete Monroe nun ernsthaft. „Was denkst du denn, wo die ganzen fast oder wirklich ausgestorbenen Wesen hin sind?“  
„Aber wer würde sich ein Wesen kaufen wollen. Ich meine, heutzutage“, fragte Nick.  
„Da gibt’s genug Verrückte, glaubs mir“, Monroe lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte sich den freien Arm um seine Brust. „Mächtige Menschen oder Wesen. Du erinnerst dich an die Lowen? Es gibt ähnliches auf … naja, die Verantwortlichen meinen, es sei ein höheres Niveau. Aber das meinen solche Leute ja immer.“  
„Du meinst, solche Käfigfights gibt’s auch anderswo? Das war mir klar.“  
„Nicht nur Käfigfights, auch Käfigjagden. Andere Wesen werden gekauft, weil ihr Besitz Reichtum verspricht, was ich mir bei der kleinen Marsden vorstellen könnte. Himmel, wenn man's richtig macht, kann man mit ihren Haaren ein mittelgroßes Land kaufen!“  
„Gibt es auch einen Markt für Grimms?“ fragte Nick nun.  
Monroe richtete sich wieder auf und starrte mit offenem Mund geradeaus. Allerdings war ihm nicht aufgefallen, daß seine neue Kuckucksuhr eine Minute nachging, sondern er mußte verdauen, was sein Freund da gerade gefragt hatte.  
„Monroe?“ Nicks Stimme klang zögerlich und besorgt.  
„Jetzt sag mir nicht, daß dir irgendeiner nachstellt“, entfuhr es Monroe. „Nick, du solltest dich wirklich vorbereiten. Hast du eine zweite Waffe? Und ein paar Kugeln mehr, und was hast du im Waffenschrank des Airstream? Glaub mir, du brauchst alles!“  
„Ist das ein Ja?“ fragte Nick nach.  
„Das ist ein dickes fettes großes Ja!“ Monroe sprang auf. „Woher weißt du das?“  
„Deshalb hat der Captain mich für heute herbestellt“, erklärte Nick ihm daraufhin. „Er hat ein Gespräch zwischen dieser Furlong und einem Ausländer aufgenommen, in dem sie angeblich aufgefordert wurde, mich irgendwohin auszuliefern. Captain Renard meint … warte mal kurz.“  
Er wartete, wenn auch unruhig.  
Das konnte er kaum glauben, aber es würde andererseits Sinn ergeben. Grimm waren selten, vielleicht nicht so selten wie einige Wesen, aber selten genug, um für eine bestimmte Klientel interessant zu werden.  
Verdammte Royals!  
Als er einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut durch die Leitung hörte, glaubte er wirklich, sein Herz würde für eine Sekunde stehenbleiben. Dann aber erleichterte er, als er Nicks Stimme wieder hörte:  
„Alles klar. Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gehört.“  
„Wo bist du?“ fragte Monroe besorgt.  
„In einem der Verhörräume. Hier bin ich ungestört. Hank ist unterwegs, um die Marsdens einzusammeln. Wir gehen dem Hinweis Kaufmans nach“, antwortete Nick bereitwillig. „Und jetzt zurück zum Thema. Du sagtest, es gäbe eine … eine Art Sklavenmarkt für Wesen und auch für Grimms?“  
„Und du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, was der Captain meinte“, entgegnete Monroe, immer noch sichtlich nervös.  
Nick seufzte. „Der Captain hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich zum Schein ausliefern lassen würde, damit wir die Spur von Madeleine wiederfinden“, erklärte er dann. „Aber da die ganze Sache von Furlong kommt … Monroe, ich sags nicht gern, aber das war wirklich unheimlich!“  
Und ob er das verstand. „Du weißt doch über die europäischen Grimm Bescheid“, wandte er ein.  
„Die haben freiwillig gearbeitet, soweit ich das verstanden habe. Aber das hier … das ist Menschenhandel! Das ist etwas ganz anderes, verstehst du?“  
„Du hast dich doch wohl hoffentlich nicht darauf eingelassen, oder?“  
„Was denkst du? Wir haben jede Spur von Madeleine verloren. Wenn das Verhör der Marsdens nichts ergibt, ist das unsere einzige Option!“  
„Laß das bleiben, Nick! Du weißt, was dir gestern passiert ist. Das waren zwei Reaper und wir beide hatten sehr viel Glück, da lebend wieder rauszukommen. Wenn du dich denen aber stellst, dann wirst du bei lebendigem Leib in Scheiben geschnitten!“ warnte Monroe noch immer tief besorgt.  
„Nicht wenn es diesen Kunden wirklich gibt“, wandte Nick ein. „Wir könnten einen Menschenhändler-Ring sprengen, verstehst du?“  
Monroe erinnerte sich an den Beginn ihres Gesprächs. „Laß mich raten, der Gefallen, den ich dir tun soll ...“  
„Ich brauche ein zweites Backup-Team, ja. Stell dir nur vor, wie die SQWAT da reinplatzt und einen Haufen Reapern gegenübersteht. Die könnten kaum etwas tun!“  
„Ach, aber ich, ja?“ Monroe seufzte ergeben.  
So oder so, in dem Moment, als er dem Grimm damals geholfen hatte, seinen Artgenossen ausfindig zu machen, hatte er einen offensichtlich unkündbaren Vertrag geschlossen, der ihn vermutlich für den Rest seines Daseins an den jungen Grimm fesselte.  
„Du würdest für immer in meiner Schuld stehen“, sagte Nick mit todernster Stimme.  
„Das tue ich bereits!“ entgegnete Monroe trocken, seufzte dann aber ergeben. „Wann geht’s los und was soll ich dabei tun?“  
„Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald es losgeht und lasse mein Handy die ganze Zeit mitlaufen“, erklärte Nick.  
Da hatte aber jemand schon sehr konkrete Pläne, wie? „Und wenn das einige Tage dauert? Ich habe starke Zweifel, daß man dir dein Handy läßt, wenn du dich denen auslieferst. Nebenbei … Akkus halten nicht ewig!“  
„Ich weiß, wie ich es so verstecken kann, daß sie es nicht finden“, entgegnete Nick.  
„Willst du's runterschlucken?“ staunte Monroe und seufzte wieder. „Nick, du hast eine falsche Vorstellung davon, was da auf dich zukommt, wenn du dich darauf einläßt. Die filzen dich bis auf die Knochen, wenn es sein muß.“  
„Dann darf es eben nicht sein!“  
„Es ist deine Beerdigung“, entschied Monroe endlich.  
„Dank dir. Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!“ Dann wieder dieses vielsagende Zögern. „Du weißt nicht zufällig irgendetwas über Falschgesichte, oder?“  
Monroe seufzte erneut und begann mit seiner üblichen Erklärung über Wesen im allgemeinen und Falschgesichte im besonderen.

***

Hinter dem Einwegspiegel des Überwachungsraumes stand Sean Renard und blickte auf den Grimm hinunter, während der wohl mit seinem Wesen-Informanten telefonierte. Er hatte die Gegensprechanlage zugeschaltet und lauschte der einen Seite des Gespräches, während er sich die jeweiligen Antworten und Erklärungen ausmalen mußte.  
Sean wußte nicht, mit wem sein Detective da telefonierte, es war ihm auch gleich. Wichtig war für ihn, daß der Grimm auf seinen Plan eingegangen war. Nick würde sich ausliefern und durch ihn würde hoffentlich die Bombe platzen und seinem Onkel für, ebenso hoffentlich, immer den Hals stopfen.  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Seans Lippen.  
Ehrlich gesagt, waren ihm kurz Zweifel gekommen, nachdem Nick deutlich mit seiner Einwilligung gezögert hatte. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob die zusammengeschnittene Aufnahme mehrerer von Natalie mitgeschnittenen Telefonate mit seinem Onkel den Grimm und seine feinen Sinne wirklich täuschen konnten. Offensichtlich aber hatte er die richtige Wahl getroffen, als er einen Tontechniker einer hiesigen Rundfunkstation (und Murciélago in Wesengestalt) zur Fälschung des Bandes anheuerte.  
Für solche Aufgaben waren Grimm gedacht, und für nichts anderes. Man mußte sie nicht erziehen, brechen oder ihnen ihre Bestimmung auch nur auf die Nase binden, sie fanden sie von allein. Gerade ein Mann wie Nick Burkhardt.  
Sean zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer von Natalie. „Die Sache steigt“, sagte er nur, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Überwachungsraum.

***

Als sich kurz darauf die Tür zum Verhörraum öffnete und die angebliche Claudine Marsden den Raum betrat hoffte Nick, daß Monroe ihm genügend Informationen über die Wesenart gegeben hatte, die im Verdacht stand, die Identität der wirklich Claudine Marsden angenommen zu haben.  
Hank steckte kurz den Kopf durch die Tür. „Du übernimmst?“ fragte er.  
Nick nickte nur und beobachtete, wie das angebliche Schmiedeglück sich ihm gegenüber niederließ. „Mrs. Marsden“, begrüßte er sie, wenn auch deutlich kühler als vor zwei Tagen.  
Wieder erschien sie ihm in dieser engelhaften Gestalt, etwas, von dem Monroe behauptet hatte, daß echte Schmiedeglücks nur sehr selten tun würden, einfach, weil ihr Wogen viel zu auffällig war für alle um sie herum.  
„Detective Burkhardt, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“ fragte sie, auf den Stockdegen weisend.  
„Ein Zusammenstoß mit den Enführern von Madeleine Marsden“, antwortete er, richtete sich schnell so weit wie möglich auf, ignorierte die Schmerzen, als die Wunde in seiner Seite laut protestieren wollte, sondern langte über den Tisch und packte ihre Hand. So weit wie möglich beugte er sich selbst vor, hielt starr den Augenkontakt.  
„Keine Spielchen mehr. Sie wissen, wer ich bin, ich weiß, wer Sie sind“, zischte er drohend. „Entweder Sie lassen die Verkleidung fallen und reden, oder ich werde mir wirklich andere Maßnahmen überlegen.“  
Er spürte ein Prickeln in seinen Fingern, hielt jedoch weiter eisern fest.  
Sie wollte zurückweichen vor ihm, doch er behielt den festen Griff bei, auch wenn er innerlich aufstöhnte. Die Wunde in seiner Seite schien mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu schmerzen und sich zu vergroßern.  
Und dann … gab sie nach.  
Nick konnte es nicht anders beschreiben als daß die Gestalt des blauäugigen Engels mit dem überlangen Haar einfach zusammenfiel. Darunter kam etwas vollkommen anderes zum Vorschein, was entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit der klassischen Darstellung des Teufels hatte.  
Noch ein Menschheitsrätsel gelöst für ihn.  
Erleichtert ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, während die angebliche Claudine Marsden zurückmorphte zu einem menschlichen Anlitz. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht zu der blonden Schönheit eben jener Frau, sondern zu einer unscheinbareren, dunkelhaarigen Frau mit großen rehbraunen Augen und sinnlichen Lippen.  
Nick hatte, dank Monroes Informationen, vorgesorgt. Unter seinem Stuhl zog er eine Papiertüte hervor und schüttete daraus eine blonde Perücke auf den Tisch zwischen sie beide. „Am besten Sie setzen sie kurz auf, damit die Spuren glaubhaft sind“, schlug er vor.  
Die Fremde sah von der Perücke zu ihm und wieder zurück. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ fragte sie schließlich.  
„Vielleicht weil ich Ihnen sonst die Hölle heißmachen werde, so lange es dauert, bis ich Sie für eine sehr lange Zeit hinter Gitter gebracht habe“, entgegnete Nick mit undeutbarer Miene. „Beantworten Sie meine Fragen und wir können über einen Deal sprechen. Schweigen Sie und ich schwöre Ihnen, Sie werden in der Untersuchungshaft verrotten.“  
Sie musterte ihn und schluckte dann. „Was wollen Sie wissen?“ flüsterte sie schließlich.  
„Erst einmal, wer sind Sie?“  
„Nicole Leraux“, antwortete sie. „Können Sie checken, es ist mein echter Name.“  
Nick nickte und machte sich eine Notiz. Eigentlich nicht nötig, sollten mittlerweile Wu und Hank im Überwachungsraum sitzen. Daher war es von Nöten gewesen, so schnell wie möglich zu handeln und das wahre Wesen seines Gegenüber herauszufinden. Mittlerweile hatte er eine gewisse Routine darin, seine Kollegen zu täuschen, aber das hier hatte schnell gehen müssen.  
„Leben die Marsdens noch?“ fragte er weiter.  
Leraux sah ihn einen Moment lang mit offenen Mund an, dann nickte sie. „Claudine lebt noch. Einen Alistair hat es nie gegeben. Er ist mein Mann, Francois“, antwortete sie.  
„Und wo ist Claudine Marsden?“  
„In Frankreich in einem Chateau, das Francois' Familie gehört. Ich kann Ihnen die Adresse geben.“  
Nick hob die Brauen. Dafür daß sie sich dermaßen angestrengt hatte, wirklich jeden zu täuschen, war sie jetzt besonders mitteilsam. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Bereitschaft wirklich zusagte.  
Leraux seufzte. „Hören Sie, ich hätte mich nie darauf eingelassen, hätte ich gewußt, was Francois wirklich plante. Ich wußte, er tat etwas illegales, als er mich verließ vor zehn Jahren, ich wußte es einfach. Aber ...“ Sie stockte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich will meinen Kopf nicht verlieren.“  
Wieder dieser Satz.  
Nick verzog unwillig die Lippen, behielt aber weiter seine „unbeugsamer, verstimmter Polizist“-Maske auf. „Was ist mit Madeleine? Wo ist sie?“  
Leraux schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wenn Sie mich foltern, Grimm, ich weiß es nicht“, gestand sie ein. „Ich wußte, daß Justin sie hatte. Aber nachdem, was Ihr Partner uns gestern abend berichtete … ich weiß es wirklich nicht!“  
Nick hatte ihr bei diesen Worten fest in die Augen gesehen. Normalerweise spürte er auf diese Weise Lügen auf. Ein nervöses Liderzucken, ein kurzer Blick zur Seite, vielleicht ein Zucken im falschen Moment.  
Bei Nicole Leraux fand er keines der typischen Zeichen einer Lüge. Allerdings hatte er die auch schon vor zwei Tagen nicht gesehen, als sie noch behaupete, Claudine Marsden zu sein.  
„Wissen Sie etwas von einer Gruppe von Menschenhändlern in dieser Gegend, die Wesen auf Bestellung entführen?“ fuhr er fort.  
Leraux zuckte sichtlich zurück. „Was?“ keuchte sie entgeistert, schüttelte dann entsetzt den Kopf. „Um Gottes Willen nein!“  
Nick konnte nicht anders, er glaubte ihr. Sie war überführt worden und, wie Monroe es ihm gesagt hatte, wurde sie dadurch geständig, zumal einem Grimm gegenüber. Dennoch gefiel es ihm nicht sonderlich.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, er fürchtete sich vor dem, was Renard da von ihm erbeten hatte. Er haßte Situationen, in denen er keine Kontrolle hatte, vor allem seit dem Angriff des Siegbarste.  
„Ich weiß nichts von solchen Leuten, nein, nicht hier“, schüttelte Leraux heftig den Kopf.  
Nick gestattete es seinen Gesichtsmuskeln etwas zu entspannen. „Okay“, machte er.  
„Aber ich kenne solche Leute aus Frankreich.“ Plötzlich sprach sie mit Akzent.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Denken Sie, Ihr Mann könnte etwas damit zu tun haben?“ Er blickte zum Einwegspiegel und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Er hatte keine Informationen über den angeblichen Alistair Marsden. Für ein Verhör nichts ungewöhnliches, der Ehemann konnte draußen sitzen und in der Regel brauchten Eheleute nicht gegeneinander auszusagen. Dieses Mal, so hatte Renard ihm aber gesagt, aufgrund der besonderen Umstände würde der Staatsanwalt eine Ausnahme machen. Wer der Eheleute eher sprechen würde, erhielt einen Deal. Nun, offensichtlich hatte die falsche Claudine das Rennen gemacht.  
Hank schien seinen Wink verstanden zu haben, denn nur eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür wieder.  
„Wir reden sofort weiter“, wandte Nick sich an Leraux, stemmte sich mit Hilfe des Stockdegens hoch und humpelte vor die Tür, Hank nach.  
„Was?“ verlangte er dann zu wissen.  
„Alistair ist weg, das hatte ich vergessen, dir zu sagen“, erklärte Hank.  
Nick lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und holte tief Atem. „Was meinst du mit weg?“  
„Ausgeflogen. Die Konten leergeräumt, Koffer gepackt und mit dem Mercedes über alle Berge. Das meine ich mit weg. Wir haben alles auf den Kopf gestellt im Anwesen und auch das Apartment in der Innenstadt wurde gefilzt. Nichts!“  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Vermutlich ist sie darum so gesprächig“, murmelte er. „Sie sieht sich schon im Kerker verschmachten.“  
„Klar, mit Kabelfernsehen und Wellnessbereich“, schnaubte Hank.  
Der Captain, offensichtlich war er ebenfalls im Überwachungsraum gewesen, kam zu ihnen. „Gibt es Schwierigkeiten?“  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein kurzes Mißverständnis, Sir. Hank gibt mir gerade ein Update wegen Alistair Marsden.“  
„Ich habe Interpol bereits benachrichtigt“, erklärte Renard ruhig. „Weit dürfte er nicht kommen.“  
„Haben diese neuen Mercedes nicht einen GPS-Sender, damit man sie leichter aufspüren kann, sollten sie gestohlen werden?“ fragte Nick nachdenklich.  
„Oh!“ machte Renard erfreut. „Da haben Sie sogar recht, Nick. Gut mitgedacht.“  
„Dann werd ich gleich mal bei der hiesigen Niederlassung nachfragen wegen des Signals“, schlug Hank vor.  
Nick lächelte. „Gute Idee. Und ich werde noch ein wenig mit der Dame sprechen.“  
„Denken Sie, das bringt noch etwas?“ wandte sich Renard zweifelnd an ihn. „Für mich klang das eigentlich recht eindeutig, daß sie keine Ahnung hat.“  
„Aber sie weiß etwas über Menschenhändler. Möglicherweise die gleiche Gruppierung, die jetzt hier tätig wird“, entgegnete Nick.  
Renards Blick glitt ab. Nachdenklich nickte er, gerade als Sergeant Wu ebenfalls um die Ecke kam, dieser im Laufschritt, und die Tür zum Verhörraum aufriß. „Die will sich umbringen!“ rief er dabei.  
Renard eilte dem Streifenpolizisten nach, während Nick sich umdrehte und mit langem Hals in den Raum blickte.  
Nicole Leraux lag neben ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden in einer großen dunkelroten Pfütze und rührte sich nicth mehr.  
„Verdammt!“ entfuhr es Renard. „So eine Schweinerei in meinem Revier!“  
Nick starrte entsetzt zu Wu, der sich über die hingestürzte Gestalt beugte. Dann blickte der Asiat auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Und plötzlich war Nick sehr müde …


	13. Der grüne Van

„Was für ein Tag!“ seufzte Hank am Steuer und nahm die nächste Abzweigung.  
Nick auf dem Beifahrersitz nickte.  
Der Selbstmord der falschen Claudine Marsden hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Er war davon überzeugt, daß sie irgendwie ihre Wesengestalt genutzt haben mußte, um sich die Pulsadern aufzureißen. Kein Mensch hatte dermaßen scharfe Zähne!  
Der herbeigerufene Notarzt konnte nur noch den Tod der Verdächtigen feststellen. Renard war mehr als mißgestimmt gewesen und für Nick selbst … war dieser Vorfall eine bittere Lehre, auf die er lieber verzichtet hätte.  
Er war gern Polizist geworden, hatte sich sehr schnell zum Detective hochgearbeitet und tat auch diese Arbeit gern. Manche Polizisten mochten das Morddezernat nicht, er tat es, galt es doch gerade dort, alle Sinne zu schulen und immer auf alle Kleinigkeiten zu achten.  
Warum also hatte er nicht wahrgenommen, zu was Nicole Leraux fähig sein würde? Warum hatte er den Verhörraum verlassen? Er hätte das auch vor ihr besprechen können. Er war ohnehin überzeugt, daß sie bereits gewußt hatte, daß ihr Ehemann verschwunden war. Nur so war ihre Bereitwilligkeit zu reden zu erklären.  
„Geht's dir gut?“ fragte Hank besorgt.  
Nick seufzte.  
Er war müde, sein Knöchel und besonders der Schnitt in seiner Seite schmerzten und er hatte noch ein Gespräch mit Juliette vor sich, auf das er lieber verzichtet hätte. Und er war nervös wegen dem, was Renard da von ihm verlangte.  
Andererseits … es ging um ein kleines Mädchen. Es würde schlimm genug für Madeleine sein, zukünftig auf ihren Vater verzichten zu müssen. Die Kleine sonstwohin verkauft zu was-wußte-er für einen Nutzen, das überstieg schlicht seine Kräfte.  
Auch wenn er selten bis nie darüber sprach, er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie es für ihn gewesen war, beide Elternteile auf einmal zu verlieren und allein dazustehen. Tante Marie war schnell bei ihm gewesen, sobald sie von der Sache erfahren hatte. Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte, um ihn zu einem guten Menschen zu erziehen und ihm die Eltern zu ersetzen, auch wenn sie letzteres nie gewollt hatte. Dennoch war da dieses schwarze Loch, in das er gefallen war, als die Polizisten und die Jugendbetreuerin plötzlich vor der Tür ihres Hauses gestanden hatten. Manche Nacht wachte er schweißgebadet auf, genau diesen Moment immer und immer wieder erlebend. Den Moment, an dem die heile Welt, in der er die ersten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte, zerbrach.  
Konnte eine Neunjährige begreifen, was mit ihr geschah? Nick war drei Jahre älter gewesen, als seine Eltern starben, und alles was er antworten konnte war ein Ja. Man begriff vielleicht den Tod noch nicht, welcher Mensch konnte den Tod schon wirklich begreifen?, aber man verstand, daß die geliebten Menschen niemals wieder zurückkommen würden. Daß man letztendlich allein dastand in der Welt.  
Andere Kinder verschlossen sich nach einer solchen Erfahrung, Nick hatte das nicht getan, dank Tante Marie und eines der Polizisten, die ihm damals die Nachricht überbracht hatten. Dieser Polizist war der Grund, aus dem er sich schließlich entschloß, ebenfalls einer zu werden.  
Merkwürdig, er hatte jahrelang nicht mehr an Sergeant Andy Wilkes gedacht. Warum kam er ihm gerade jetzt wieder in den Sinn?  
„Was wollte der Captain eigentlich von dir allein?“ erkundigte Hank sich und hielt den Wagen an.  
Nick blinzelte sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und blickte zum Seitenfenster hinaus. Sie standen vor Juliettes Haus. Zeit, sich dem hoffentlich letzten Kampf des Tages zu stellen.  
„Ich soll nur etwas für ihn erledigen“, wich er aus und öffnete die Tür. „Dank dir fürs Heimfahren!“  
Hank nickte. „Hey, wenn du Juliette nichts erzählst, tu ichs auch nicht“, witzelte er dann, wenn auch diesmal deutlich flach.  
Nick stützte sich schwer auf den Stockdegen und brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande.  
Ein grüner Van mit einem ihm unbekannten Firmenlogo auf der Seite führ die Straße langsam hoch.  
„Ich werde ihr sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden, daß ich doch rumgelaufen bin“, scherzte Nick zurück.  
Hank lehnte sich über den Beifahrersitz. „Morgen um acht?“ erkundigte er sich, „oder läßt du dich wieder von deiner Traumfrau kutschieren?“  
„Acht ist gut“, nickte Nick. „Ich mach Kaffee.“  
„Aber den guten!“  
Jetzt lachte Nick doch wider Willen. „Als würdest du je was anderes von mir kriegen!“ Damit schlug er die Tür zu.  
Hank scherte wieder auf die Straße hinaus und fuhr an.  
Nick sah ihm nach, bis sein Wagen um die nächste Kurve verschwunden war, ehe er sich seinem Zuhause zuwandte.  
„Dann also auf ein neues“, seufzte er, sich nicht gerade auf den Aufstieg über mehrere Stufen freuend.  
Er hörte das Geräusch von Reifen auf feuchtem Asphalt, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den grünen Van wieder zurückfahren und runzelte die Stirn. Dann humpelte er zum Grundstück hinüber.  
Doch weit kam er nicht.  
Nach drei Schritten wurde Nick zurückgerissen von starken Armen, eine Hand preßte sich auf seine Lippen. Er bäumte sich gegen den Angriff auf, was ihm erneute Schmerzen einbrachte, griff nach seiner Waffe, da spürte er einen Einstich an seinem Hals.  
Beinahe sofort nach der spürbaren Injektion setzte die Reaktion ein. Die Hand, mit der er seine Waffe gegriffen hatte, gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, sein ganzer Körper erschlaffte, auch wenn er noch immer bei Bewußtsein war.  
Wie an Tante Maries Bett, als dieses Hexenbiest Adalind Schade sie versucht hatte zu töten, schoß es Nick durch den Kopf.  
Sein Angreifer packte ihn unter den Armen und schleifte ihn zur Straße zurück. Unsanft wurde Nick in den Laderaum eines Vans geworfen – des grünen Vans, den er gerade gesehen hatte.  
Die Schiebetür schloß sich hinter ihm. Er fühlte noch, wie der Wagen wieder anfuhr, dann versank seine Welt entgültig in Schwärze …

***

Sean staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Tür zu seinem Apartment öffnete und im Gang Natalie stehen sah. Dann aber grinste er breit.  
„Hast du deinen Nachschlüssel verlegt“, scherzte er, machte ihr aber Platz, daß sie eintreten konnte.  
Natalie bedachte ihn mit einem sichtlich kühlen Blick, der ihn noch breiter grinsen ließ.  
„Ich komme gerade aus der Gerichtsmedizin“, erklärte sie und reichte ihm die Akte.  
„Neue Hinweise?“ Sean überflog kurz den Bericht, legte ihn dann zur Seite und ging hinüber in seine Küche. „Auch ein Glas?“ rief er über die Schulter zurück.  
Natalie ließ sich am Thresen nieder und nickte. Sie hatte sich die Akte wieder gegriffen und blätterte darin.  
„Etwas muß ihr verdammt viel Angst eingejagt haben. Soetwas kenne ich bisher nur von Fuchsbaus“, erklärte sie dann und blickte auf. „Sie hat sich selbst zu Tode gebissen.“  
„Hab ich gelesen.“ Sean drehte sich um und stellte vor ihr ein Glas gefüllt mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit ab. „Santé!“  
Natalie stieß mit ihm an. „Cheers.“  
Sean lächelte in sein Glas hinein, stellte es dann ab. „Hunger?“ erkundigte er sich.  
Natalie blickte wieder auf. „Läßt dich das wirklich so kalt?“ fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
„Es gibt Dinge, die mich kalt lassen, ja. Der Tod eines Falschgesichts gehört definitiv dazu. Eine Gesetzesbrecherin weniger“, Sean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du bereits einen Termin ausmachen können?“  
„Sie melden sich.“ Natalie stemmte die Ellenbogen auf den Thresen, faltete die Hände und legte ihr Kinn darauf. „Bist du sicher, daß wir das durchziehen sollten? Bisher hast du den Grimm doch beschützt, wieso jetzt nicht mehr?“  
„Ich beschütze ihn auch weiterhin. Aber es wird Zeit, daß er sich einmal bezahlt macht. Wenn er mir hilft, mein Kanton zu halten, umso besser.“  
Natalie nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast dich verändert“, stellte sie dann fest.  
„Wir alle verändern uns. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge“, entgegnete Sean.  
Natalie griff nach ihrem Handy und zog es aus der Tasche. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den Bildschirm.  
„Was ist?“ Sean ging auf, daß sie sehr ernst aussah.  
„Seit ich wegen des Deals angerufen habe hat sich niemand mehr gemeldet“, antwortete sie und legte das Mobiltelefon auf den Thresen neben ihr Weinglas.  
„Ist das ungewöhnlich?“  
„Eingedenk dessen, daß ich in den letzten beiden Tagen nur wenig Schlaf bekommen habe, weil es ständig klingelte, ja“, antwortete sie und blickte auf.  
„Was denkst du?“ Sean nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
Natalie sah wieder auf das leere Display, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab sie schließlich zu.  
In diesem Moment sprang die Vibrationsfunktion des Handys an und ließ es über den Thresen tanzten.  
Natalie griff nach dem Gerät und aktivierte die eingegangene Nachricht.  
Dann wurde sie kreidebleich.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte Sean sofort.  
Natalie sah ihn nur an … und drehte das Display um, so daß er die eingegangene Nachricht lesen konnte:  
„du bist raus“

***

Juliette Silverton war mittlerweile einiges von ihrem Lebensgefährten gewohnt, sowohl was Geheimnisse anging wie auch ständiges Kommen und Gehen mitten in der Nacht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie Nick im Verdacht gehabt, eine andere neben ihr zu haben, weil er sich plötzlich von ihr zu distanzieren schien. Der Nick, mit dem sie jetzt zusammenlebte, war nicht mehr der gleiche, der er noch vor vier Monaten gewesen war.  
Juliette akzeptierte das, ihr blieb schlicht keine andere Wahl. Sie liebte ihren Detective, auch wenn sie sich früher nie hatte ausmalen können, jemals eine Polizistenfrau zu werden. Sie war auf dem besten Weg dahin gewesen, ehe Nicks Tante gestorben war.  
Nick hatte an Marie Kessler gehangen, und genau darum drückte Juliette noch immer ein Auge zu, auch wenn ihr die Eigenarten ihres Lebensgefährten mit jedem Tag seltsamer erschienen. Sie schob es auf eine verlängerte Trauerperiode. Vielleicht hatte der Tod seiner Ersatzmutter dazu geführt, daß Nick sich auch wieder mit dem Tod seiner Eltern beschäftigte und er deshalb oft abwesend war.  
Wie gesagt, sie gab ihm eine Menge Kredit für sein seltsames Verhalten. Aber eines wußte sie, Nick meldete sich üblicherweise, wenn er später kam. Und mittlerweile war Mitternacht vorbei und er hatte vor mehr als vier Stunden angerufen und gesagt, daß Hank ihn zu Hause absetzen würde.  
Juliette hatte einige Male versucht, Nick zu erreichen, ohne Erfolg. Zunächst hatte sie noch geglaubt, er sei vielleicht auf ein Bier mit Hank in eine Kneipe. Allmählich aber …  
Juliette griff wieder nach dem Telefon und drückte die Wahlwiederholung, dann wartete sie.  
Der Ruf ging durch, also war Nicks Handy eingeschaltet. Aber er selbst meldete sich nicht. Nach einer gewissen Zeit sprang automatisch die Mailbox an, auf der seine fröhliche Stimme sich meldete.  
Juliette unterbrach den Anruf und suchte dann eine andere Nummer heraus, die sie in der Kurzwahl hatte. Wieder ging der Ruf durch, und wieder mußte sie warten. Doch dann:  
„Griffin“, murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme. „Was gibt’s?“  
„Hank? Bist du zu Hause?“ fragte Juliette überrascht, drehte sich zur Haustür um und schaltete die Außenbeleuchtung ein.  
„Was denkst du denn?“ Hank gähnte hörbar. „Was gibt’s? Kann Nick nicht schlafen? Würde mich nicht wundern.“  
Juliette blickte durch die Gardinen nach draußen.  
Nick liebte Schnee. Vielleicht nutzte er den erneuten Wintereinbruch, um ein wenig draußen nachzudenken. Zumal, wenn er wohl einen schweren Tag auf dem Revier gehabt hatte.  
Aber draußen war nichts zu sehen. Die Einfahrt und auch der Weg zur vorderen Eingangstür lagen leer und kalt da. Im Licht der Außenlampen tanzten einzelne Eiskristalle in der Luft.  
„Er ist nicht da“, sagte sie schließlich.  
Mit einem Schlag schien Hank hellwach zu sein. „Was heißt, er ist nicht da?“ verlangte er zu wissen. „Ich hab ihn persönlich um acht vor eurer Haustür abgesetzt und ausgemacht, daß ich ihn morgen … ähm heute morgen abhole.“  
Juliette wandte sich von der Vordertür ab. Ziellos blickte sie sich noch einmal um, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Er ist nicht hier, Hank“, wiederholte sie. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend gewartet. Aber … um acht sagst du? Da war ich in der Küche und bereitete das Dinner vor.“  
„Dann müßtest du eigentlich gesehen oder gehört haben, wie ich ihn abgesetzt habe“, wandte Hank ein. „Wir haben noch kurz ausgemacht, wann ich ihn abholen soll, dann bin ich losgefahren.“  
Juliette zögerte, dann drehte sie die Verriegelung der Haustür und öffnete diese.  
„Kann sein, daß ich gerade am Herd war. Ich habe schlicht nicht drauf geachtet“, sagte sie. Die eiskalte Nachtluft liebkoste sie mit rauhen Fingern. Ihr Atem gefror zu einer kleinen Wolke.  
Juliette trat zögernd einen Schritt nach draußen, sah sich im Licht der Außenlampen noch einmal um.  
„Juliette, ich weiß, daß ich ihn abgesetzt habe. Wenn er nicht bei dir ist … ist er vielleicht bei einem Nachbarn?“ Hank klang jetzt ebenfalls besorgt.  
Im Schein der Lampen am unteren Weg sah Juliette etwas glitzern. Sie lief die Stufen hinunter und blieb dann stehen. Entsetzt starrte sie auf Nicks Dienstwaffe hinunter. Und nur einen Armweit entfernt lag auch der Stock seiner Tante, den er heute morgen den Krücken vorgezogen hatte. Von Nick selbst dagegen … keine Spur!  
„Oh mein Gott!“ entfuhr es Juliette.  
„Ich bin gleich da“, hörte sie Hank, dann war die Leitung tot.


	14. Der Interessent

Als Nick erwachte, spürte er sofort, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und das lag sicher nicht nur daran, daß sein ganzer Körper zu schmerzen schien, besonders sein Nacken, da sein Kopf auf seine Brust gesunken war und er wohl eine ganze Weile in dieser doch unnatürlichen Haltung gesessen hatte.  
Als er sich nun zu bewegen begann wurde ihm schnell klar, daß er gefesselt und wohl auch an dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß, festgebunden worden war. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Fingern in der Hoffnung, er werde irgendeine Möglichkeit finden, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien.  
Okay, offensichtlich war er mit Klebeband gefesselt worden. Zumindest keine Handschellen, eine winzige Erleichterung. Das konnte bedeuten, daß seine Angreifer seine eigenen Handschellen, die er in einer kleinen Tasche am Gürtel trug, entweder nich bemerkt oder nicht wirklich interessiert hatten. Das Klebeband war so eng um seine Handgelenke gewunden, daß seine Finger prickelten, da sie nicht richtig durchblutet wurden. Seinen Knöcheln und Knien ging es offensichtlich nicht viel anders, fühlte er sich doch eher wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz im Moment.  
Der Alptraum eines jeden Polizisten, ging ihm auf. Umso erstaunter war er, daß er relativ ruhig blieb. Er wußte nicht wie oft er sich eine solche Szene ausgemalt hatte. Üblicherweise endete sie in seiner Vorstellung mit einer Panikattacke seinerseits, da er kaum etwas mehr haßte, als in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt zu sein.  
Nick blickte sich um und fand sich in einem Raum voller Kisten und Kasten wieder, die übereinander gestapelt waren, teils bis zur Decke. Besagte Decke war kaum mehr als ein Stahlgerüst mit der, für Lagerhallen üblichen, eher mangelhaften Dämmung und Bedachung.  
Wenn er es schätzen müßte, würde er auf den Hafen tippen. Irgendwo bei den Docks gab es solche Lagerhäuser …  
Nick wurde auf eine Bewegung aufmerksam und wandte den Kopf. Irrte er sich oder hatte er gerade einen blonden Haarschopf zwischen den Kisten zu seiner Linken verschwinden sehen? Er reckte den Hals, versuchte seine Sitzposition etwas zu verändern, was ihm die Wunde in seiner Seite wiederum mit einem stechenden Schmerz dankte.  
Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem. Da man ihn auch geknebelt hatte war es wichtig, seinen Atem immer unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit er genug Sauerstoff bekam.  
Da! Wieder der blonde Haarschopf zwischen den Kisten, deutlich näher dieses Mal.  
Nick tat sein bestes, um so ungefährlich wie möglich auszusehen, fragte sich dabei aber, wie er in der jetzigen Lage wohl gefährlich aussehen könnte.  
Und wieder tauchte der blonde Haarschopf auf, dieses Mal gefolgt von einem Gesicht mit großen, blauen Augen und der Gestalt eines Kindes.  
Madeleine Marsden!  
Nick nickte dem Mädchen zu.  
Wie er war sie gefesselt, allerdings nur ihre Hände, vor ihrem Körper. Sie schien unverletzt, soweit er das sagen konnte. Die goldblonden Locken wallten bis zu ihren Knien hinunter und waren ein wenig ungepflegt.  
„Bist du ein Grimm?“ fragte Madeleine leise.  
Nicks Augen lachten und er nickte.  
Langsam trat sie noch einen Schritt näher. „Willst du mir den Kopf abschlagen?“ fuhr sie fort.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf und nickte der Kleinen dann zu, daß sie sich nähern sollte. Er reckte sich so gut wie möglich zu ihr hin und bedeutete ihr, das Klebeband über seinem Mund festzuhalten, dann riß er den Kopf so schnell wie möglich zurück und konnte einen Fluch nicht unterdrücken.  
Und Juliette tat das ihren Beinen regelmäßig an? Sie mußte ja vollkommen verrückt sein!  
Nick bewegte die Kiefer, dann die Lippen, während der brennende Schmerz der herausgerissenen Bartstoppeln allmählich nachließ.  
„Ich bin Nick“, stellte er sich vor. „Du mußt Madeleine sein, richtig?“  
„Madeleine Marsden“, stellte sie sich vor und machte einen Knicks.  
Nick lächelte, sah sich dann wieder um.  
Für ein Lagerhaus im Winter war es hier entschieden zu warm, mußte er zugeben. Das bedeutete, hier gab es irgendwo eine Klimaanlange, die auch heizen konnte.  
„Die haben mir verboten, mit dir zu reden, Nick“, sagte Madeleine schüchtern. „Und ich darf dich nicht losmachen.“  
Nick wandte ihr wieder den Kopf zu. Der Einstich an seinem Hals schmerzte immer noch etwas. „Ach wirklich? Und warum darfst mich nicht losmachen?“ fragte er.  
Madeleine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil du gefährlich bist, haben sie gesagt“, antwortete sie.  
Das wiederum hielt Nick im Moment für reichlich übertrieben. Selbst wenn man ihn nicht gefesselt hätte konnte er nur schwer laufen, von Kämpfen einmal gar nicht zu reden!  
„Diese Männer“, wandte er sich an Madeleine, „sind das alles Reaper?“  
„Nein“, war alles, was das Mädchen ihm sagte.  
Okay, eine Sorge weniger. Auch wenn Nick bezweifelte, es im Moment auch nur mit einem Reaper aufnehmen zu können. Aber je weniger Sensen die Luft durchschneiden würden, desto besser.  
„Weißt du, wo meine Mummy ist?“ fragte das Mädchen leise.  
Nick sah sie wieder an und nickte. „Es geht ihr gut, bestimmt“, antwortete er. „Die französische Polizei wird sie befreien, vielleicht ist sie sogar schon frei.“  
„Und … und Onkel Justin?“ Madeleines Augen waren wie riesige, tränengefüllte Seen.  
Nick seufzte und biß sich auf die Lippen. Für ihn war es damals das beste gewesen, die Wahrheit sofort zu erfahren. Aber er wußte nicht, wie Madeleine die Wahrheit aufnehmen würde.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich leid“, wisperte er dabei.  
„Hast du ihn getötet?“ bohrte Madeleine weiter.  
Nick lachte, verzog dann aber gleich wieder das Gesicht. „Nein, habe ich nicht“, antwortete er. „Die Männer, die dich mitgenommen haben aus der Jagdhütte, die haben ihn getötet.“  
Madeleine sah ihn groß an. „Ich mag die nicht“, gestand sie ihm dann zu wissen.  
„Ich schätze, ich mag sie auch nicht“, zwinkerte Nick ihr zu. „Bist du schon seit gestern hier?“  
Madeleine nickte stumm.  
Da sie weder hungrig wirkte noch irgendwelche Verletzungen zu sehen waren, im Gegenteil, ihre Kleidung war relativ sauber für diesen Ort, kümmerte sich wohl jemand um sie. Und das bedeutete …  
Als hätte er mit seinen Gedanken die Entführer herbeigerufen hörte er eine Tür, die sich quietschend öffnete und wieder schloß.  
Madeleine drehte sich verschreckt um und trat hinter ihn, sich eng an ihn drängend.  
„Schon gut“, wisperte Nick ihr beruhigend zu. „Wir kommen hier schon raus.“  
Schritte wurden lauter. Zwei Personen, die er identifizieren konnte, vielleicht, da konnte der Hall täuschen, eine dritte.  
Madeleine versteckte sich hinter ihm.  
Wow! Von einem potentiellen Mörder zu ihrem, wenn auch selbst hilflosen Beschützer in Rekordzeit. Nick meinte, Hanks spöttische Stimme irgendeinen ironischen Kommentar sagen zu hören und mußte schmunzeln.  
Dann aber, als er die Fremden um einen Stapel Kisten kommen sah, wurde er ernst. „Madeleine, versteck dich“, befahl er dem Mädchen.  
Die gehorchte und verschwand zwischen den Kisten auf der anderen Seite.  
Das keiner der Drei Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen oder sie aufzuhalten, sagte Nick genug. Und plötzlich wurde sein Mund trocken und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen.  
Der dritte Mann, der jetzt am Ende des Kistenstapels stehenblieb … Nick konzentrierte sich auf ihn und erkannte in ihm den Angreifer, den Monroe verletzt hatte. Die beiden anderen aber, die weiter auf ihn zuhielten … Die Bewegungen des einen schienen ihm vage bekannt, doch er konnte sie nicht richtig einordnen. Den anderen hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.  
„Wie Sie es wünschten, Euer Hoheit“, sagte der vage bekannte und beim Klang der Stimme wurde Nick klar, mit wem er es zu tun hatte:  
„Francois Leraux!“ stieß er hervor.  
Der Falschgesicht grinste auf ihn nieder. „Detective Burkhardt“, nickte er ihm zu.  
„Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, was Sie hier tun. Nicht genug daß sie mich haben entführen lassen, es wird Sie beide auch noch eine Anklage wegen Kindesentführung erwarten“, wandte er sich an beide.  
Der ihm vollkommen Fremde, ein älterer Mann mit bereits weißem Haar, sah mit einer gehobenen Braue zu ihm hinunter. „Interessant. Anstatt sein Leben retten zu wollen droht er uns noch. Ein mutiger Grimm!“ Der Fremde griff nach seinem Kinn und riß seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.  
„Eindeutig die kesslersche Wangen- und Augenpartie. Beeindruckend ausdrucksstark“, merkte er an, als würde er einen Hund begutachten. „Die Kinnpartie definitiv Burkhardt. Ein ausgezeichnetes Exemplar.“  
Nicks Kopf wurde noch einmal hin- und hergedreht, ehe der Fremde ihn wieder losließ.  
Er fühlte sich allein durch die Berührung des Fremden besudelt und sandte einen haßerfüllten Blick zu ihm hoch.  
„Wie gesagt, mutig!“ Der Fremde wandte sich an Marsden, alias Leraux: „Ich bin wirklich überrascht, wie schnell Sie gehandelt haben. Ich hätte mich vermutlich eher an Sie wenden sollen, Francois.“ Er reichte dem Falschgesicht die Hand.  
Nick konzentrierte sich auf den Fremden, strengte sich an, das zu tun, was immer es auch war, was Wesen üblicherweise zwang, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Dieses Mal aber … klappte es ebensowenig wie bei Furlong.  
„Strengen Sie sich nicht an“, wandte der Fremde sich an ihn mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln. „Sie sollten besser so schnell wie möglich erkennen, daß es Wesen gibt, die weit über Ihnen stehen. Wird Ihnen zukünftig einiges ersparen, glauben Sie mir.“  
„Ich bin nicht käuflich!“ entgegnete Nick entschlossen.  
„Alles ist käuflich, nur die Summe muß stimmen“, entgegnete der Fremde. „Aber ein interessanter Standpunkt, das muß ich zugeben. Wenn Sie wüßten, was es mich gekostet hat, Sie endlich hierher holen zu lassen!“  
„Dann fürchte ich, ich werde Sie enttäuschen müssen. Was auch immer Sie sich da ausgedacht haben, es findet ganz sicher ohne mich statt.“  
Der Fremde beugte sich über ihn. Kurz flackerte das Wesen in seinem Inneren durch seine Augen und ließ Nick unwillkürlich zurückzucken – was ihm seine Seite wiederum mit einem neuen Schmerz dankte.  
„Das wird es ganz sicher nicht, Grimm Burkhardt. Von jetzt an findet nichts mehr nach Ihrem Gutdünken statt, um genau zu sein. Sie werden tun, was immer ich von Ihnen verlange. Wenn ich sage, Sie sollen aufhören zu atmen, werden Sie das tun. Verstanden?“  
Nick wappnete sich und funkelte den Mann an. „Ganz sicher nicht!“  
„Verzeihen Sie diese Unhöflichkeit, Euer Hoheit“, mischte sich Leroux ein. „Er ist noch wild.“  
Der Fremde hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag Temperament. Es zeugt von Mut, eine gute Eigenschaft für einen Grimm“, entgegente er. Mit einer Hand strich er Nicks Haar aus der Stirn und musterte den jungen Grimm noch einmal aufmerksam. „Er wird sich gut machen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Vielleicht wrid es eines Tages zu meiner persönlichen Wache reichen, wir werden sehen.“ Seine Hand wanderte über Nicks Gesicht, streifte seinen Hals, glitt seine Brust hinunter und streifte die Jacke zur Seite, die der Grimm noch immer trug.  
„Lektion Nummer 1, keine Widerworte“, sagte der Fremde mit ruhiger Stimme und suchte Nicks Augenkontakt.  
Der schluckte trocken und fühlte, wie das Hemd, das er trug, hochgezogen wurde. Dann ein deutliches Ratschen, als der Fremde das Pflaster, mit dem die Naht geschützt wurde, abriß. Und dann …  
An Nicks Kehle riß ein Brüllen, als der Fremde einen Finger in die Wunde in seiner Seite bohrte und die Naht aufriß.

***

Hank fühlte sich einfach nur schuldig. Er hätte zumindest solange warten müssen, bis sein Partner sein Zuhause betreten hatte, Nick vielleicht sogar die Stufen hinaufhelfen. Er war sicher, das hier wäre nicht passiert.  
Juliette hielt sich erstaunlich gut dafür, was sie gerade durchmachen mußte. Ihr so-gut-wie Verlobter quasi vor der Haustür entführt ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.  
Hank wurde es übel. Er schlug selbst den Kaffee aus, den Wu besorgt hatte und nun unter den Kollegen verteilte. Dafür verließ er sofort den markierten Bereich, wo eben Nicks Waffe und Stock gefunden worden waren und jetzt die Spurensicherung ihr bestes gab, als er den Wagen des Captains vorfahren sah.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Nick ist offensichtlich entführt worden“, begrüßte Hank seinen Vorgesetzten, kaum daß dieser die Wagentür geöffnet hatte.  
Renard sah zu ihm hoch, tiefe Besorgnis in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie konnte das passieren?“ fragte er.  
Die Beifahrertür des GMCs wurde zugeschlagen. Hank bemerkte erst jetzt, daß auch Furlong mitgekommen war und ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste.  
„Lassen Sie sie machen, Hank“, wandte Renard sich sofort beschwichtigend an ihn, als er die Anspannung seines Detectives sah. „Entführungen sind Natalies Spezialgebiet. Sie … sagen wir, Nick ist nicht der einzige, der Dinge wahrnimmt, mit denen wir Normalsterblichen uns schwertun. Lassen Sie Natalie helfen, okay?“  
Hank zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Ich trau ihr trotzdem nicht. Sie kam doch mit diesem Menschenhandel-Ding an. Vielleicht steckt sie sogar dahinter!“  
„Verdächtigen Sie auch mich?“ erkundigte Renard sich ruhig, während Furlong unter dem Absperrband hindurchschlüpfte. „Ich war nämlich seit gestern abend mit Agent Furlong zusammen.“ Ein kleines amüsiertes Glitzern trat in seine Augenwinkel, als Hank das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Natürlich nicht, Captain!“ entfuhr es ihm.  
Renard nickte und ging an Hanks Seite zurück zur Auffahrt. „Dann geben Sie mir ein Update. Was genau ist passiert?“  
„Wissen wir nicht“, antwortete Hank. „ich habe Nick gestern selbst hergefahren, also angekommen ist er. Das letzte Mal, daß ich ihn sah, stand er auf dem Bürgersteig.“ Er nickte zu einer Stelle innerhalb der Absperrung hinüber. „Miss Silverton rief mich nach Mitternacht an. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend versucht, Nick zu erreichen, doch es sprang nur die Mailbox an.“  
„Ist das Handy also nicht gefunden worden?“ erkundigte Renard sich.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht.Vielleicht ist es sogar noch eingeschaltet. Dann können wir es tracken. Ich habe bereits jemanden drangesetzt.“  
Renard nickte nachdenklich und sah hinüber zu Furlong, die sich neben die ersten Treppenstufen zum Haus gehockt hatte. „Sonst noch etwas?“  
„Einigen Nachbarn ist gestern ein unbekannter Van aufgefallen, der immer wieder diesen Block abfuhr“, meldete sich Wu zu Wort, der dem Captain einen Becher Kaffee reichte.  
Renard nickte nachdenklich, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Furlong. Die hatte sich weit über den gefrorenen Boden neben der Treppe gebeugt.  
Hank beobachtete das irritiert. Wenn diese Frau eine Katze wäre, hätte er ihr Verhalten als Flämen bezeichnet, dieser merkwürdige Zustand, in dem Katzen in der Lage waren, Gerüche zu schmecken. Ähnlich verhielt sie sich, hatte erst das Gesicht über die Erde gehalten, starrte jetzt blicklos in den Himmel, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, während deutliche Schluckbewegungen an ihrem Hals sichtbar waren.  
„Was macht die da?“ entfuhr es ihm.  
Renard hob eine Braue. „Vermutlich hat sie etwas entdeckt.“  
Furlong richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, als sie zu ihnen hinübersah und leise nickte. Dann wies sie auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf dem Boden und befahl einem Forensiker etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnten.  
Hank wurde jetzt bewußt, daß Juliette nun schon eine ganze Weile in der Tür ihres Hauses lehnte und das Treiben um sie herum mit leeren Augen verfolgte. „Oh Mann!“ seufzte er.  
„Brauchen die Spurensicherer noch lange?“ erkundigte Renard sich.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Wir dürften so gut wie fertig sein.“  
Renard wandte sich dem Haus zu und ging mit weitausholenden Schritten durch den gefrorenen Vorgarten die kleine Steigung bis zum Haus hinauf.  
Hank folgte seinem Vorgesetzten und machte im Vorübergehen eine Geste, daß die Forensiker sich ein wenig beeilen sollten.  
„Miss Silverton“, hörte er da auch schon den Captain sagen und schloß schnell auf.  
Renard hielt Juliettes Hand. Die rothaarige Frau sah zu ihm hoch, noch immer mit diesem leeren Blick, als sei sie überhaupt nicht da.  
Einmal mehr ging es Hank auf, wie sehr die beiden sich liebten. Er war sicher, Nick würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn etwas ähnliches Juliette passieren würde. Und sie schien jetzt schlicht außerstande, irgendetwas zu unternehmen als sich in ihren Schmerz zu stürzen.  
„Wir werden ihn wiederfinden, das verspreche ich Ihnen“, schwor Renard ihr. „Wir passen auf unsere Leute auf, Miss Silverton. Nick wird bald wieder bei Ihnen sein.“  
„Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal“, flüsterte Juliette und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dritte Mal in vier Monaten!“  
„Ich weiß, und gerade das tut mir unendlich leid“, gestand Renard ihr zu wissen. „Lassen Sie uns reingehen und in Ruhe darüber sprechen, Juliette. Ich darf Sie doch Juliette nennen?“  
Sie nickte wie betäubt und ließ sich von ihm ins Haus führen. Als Renard die Schwelle überschritten hatte, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter auf Hank.  
„Sammeln Sie alles wieder ein, sobald die Spurensicherung fertig ist“, der Befehl war bestenfalls gewispert, aber Hank verstand und nickte.


	15. Spur im Wind

„Hey, du kannst wieder rauskommen“, lockte Nick das kleine Mädchen mit heiserer Stimme, nachdem Leraux mit seinem … Kunden und dem Reaper wieder verschwunden waren und er sich von dem Schmerz zumindest ein wenig erholt hatte.   
Eines war Nick klar, er mußte hier heraus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er überhaupt noch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht haben würde. Aber sobald er die Staaten einmal verlassen hatte, war es aus, für ihn und für Madeleine. Und das bedeutete, er brauchte Hilfe, denn allein würde er es niemals hier heraus schaffen, nicht mit einem Reaper als Wächter und mit seinen Verletzungen.  
Madeleine kam langsam hinter einigen Kisten hervor und starrte ihn groß an.  
Nick grinste tapfer und nickte sie zu sich. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatten seine Entführer einen sehr großen Fehler begangen, als sie ihn sich schnappten.  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“ fragte er freundlich.  
Madeleine sah ihn immer noch groß an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf an“, murmelte sie. „Die haben gesagt, ich solle dir nicht helfen.“  
„Du hast sicher auch gehört, daß die uns beide weit, weit weg bringen wollen von hier, oder?“ Nick wartete auf ein bestätigendes Nicken, ehe er fortfuhr: „Die Bösen sind die, nicht ich. Glaubst du mir das?“  
Madeleine nickte wieder und biß sich auf die Lippen. „Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst vor Grimms“, sagte sie.  
„Ist vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt, keine Ahnung“, stimmte Nick zu.  
„Kennst du denn keine anderen Grimm?“ fragte das Mädchen mit großen Augen.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur meine Tante, und die ist gestorben“, antwortete er. „Und sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich von den anderen fernhalten. Meine Tante war eine sehr weise Frau, die meistens recht hatte. Darum halte ich mich daran.“  
„Klingt vernünftig“, bestätigte Madeleine ernst.  
Nick rutschte, so weit es seine Fesseln zuließen, auf dem Stuhl hoch. „Tust du mir jetzt den Gefallen? Dann kommen wir beide ganz sicher schnell hier raus und du kannst du deiner Mummy.“  
Madeleine nickte entschlossen. „Okay.“  
Nick seufzte erleichtert, streckte sich dann so weit wie möglich. „Sieh mal in meiner rechten Gesäßtasche müßte mein Handy stecken. Zumindest spüre ich etwas darin.“  
Madeleine nickte und strich seine Jacke zur Seite. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. „Du blutest ja!“ entfuhr es ihr entsetzt.  
Also war es wohl doch schlimmer, was dieser Kerl da gerade mit ihm gemacht hatte. Ein Grund mehr, hier so schnell wie möglich rauszukommen.  
„Das ist in Ordnung“, sagte Nick beruhigend. „Kannst du bitte nachsehen?“ Auch wenn sein Knöchel wirklich laut protestierte stemmte er sich so hoch wie möglich, damit Madeleine besser greifen konnte. Und das Mädchen tastete tatsächlich mit ihren gefesselten Händen an der Hinterseite seiner Jeans. Nick fühlte, wie sie unbeholfen das was-auch-immer in der Tasche herauszog und ließ sich erleichtert zurückfallen auf den Stuhl. Dann machte er einen langen Hals und erleichterte.  
Es war sein iPhone! Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß Fortuna ihnen auch weiterhin gewogen blieb.  
„Okay, weißt du, wie man soetwas bedient?“  
Der verächtliche Blick, mit dem Madeleine ihn bedachte, belehrte ihn, daß Welten zwischen seiner Jugend und der heutigen lagen.  
Etwas unbeholfen aktivierte das Mädchen das Handy und staunte. „Da wurdest du aber oft angerufen!“  
Vermutlich Juliette, die sich Sorgen gemacht hatte um ihn. Nick sah sich die Anrufliste an. Jep, war ihre Festnetznummer.  
„Okay, ein Freund von mir kann uns sicher helfen“, sagte er. „Er müßte noch in der Kurzwahl sein. Monroe ist der Eintrag.“  
„Warum nicht 9-1-1? Mummy sagt immer, die Nummer sollte ich anrufen, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt.“  
In der Menschenwelt vielleicht, aber es würde sehr viel zu erklären geben, wenn sie jetzt den Notruf wählten.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Monroe wird das für uns tun. Und der kann uns auch finden. Er ist ein Blutbad, weißt du? Ein reformierter Wider-Blutbad“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als sich Madeleines Augen vor Schrecken zu weiten begannen. „Er wird dich sicher nicht fressen.“  
„Okay, wenn du das sagst ...“ Madeleine schien keinesfalls überzeugt, dennoch rief sie das Telefonbuch auf und suchte Monroes Nummer heraus.  
Nick seufzte erleichtert, als sie die Nummer automatisch wählen ließ und ihm das Handy dann ans Ohr hielt.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“ beschwerte sich Monroes Stimme als erstes, als er abgenommen hatte. „Ich bin mitten in meinen Pilates!“  
Nick überlegte kurz. „Also kurz nach halb sieben, richtig?“ fragte er dann. „Monroe, ich brauche dich – jetzt!“  
„Ich werde nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen, weil du pfeifst, Grimm!“  
Wow, Monroe schien heute wirklich mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein. So vergrätzt kannte Nick ihn nicht.  
„Du erinnerst dich an unser gestriges Gespräch?“ fragte er.  
Plötzlich herrschte Stille am anderen Ende. Nick fürchtete schon, sein Akku habe wirklich den Dienst aufgegeben, als Monroe endlich sagte:  
„Du bist doch wohl nicht wirklich darauf eingegangen!“  
„Irgendwie hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Ich wurde gestern abend auf dem Weg nach Hause überfallen, betäubt und verschleppt. Ich bin jetzt hier in einer beheizten Lagerhalle irgendwo an den Docks und Madeleine ist bei mir.“  
„Und dann rufst du mich an?“ staunte Monroe. „Du solltest die Polizei verständigen!“  
„Ich möchte, daß du das tust“, antwortete Nick. „Und zwar, nachdem du uns ausgeschnüffelt hast.“  
„Bin ich dein persönlicher Spurhund?“  
„Ja! Und Monroe, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die wollen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, und zwar mit uns beiden als Frachtgut.“  
„Kumpel, du hast ein ganz schlechtes Karma! Ich möchte nicht wissen, was du in deinem vorherigen Leben angestellt hast!“ seufzte Monroe. „Okay, ich tu mein bestes.“  
„Denk an den Geruch, den du im Wald wahrgenommen hast“, riet Nick, der davon überzeugt war, daß dieser unwiderstehliche Geruch, von dem sein Freund ihm erzählt hatte, der Eigengeruch von Schmiedeglücks war.  
„Okay. Ich beeile mich.“  
Nicks Kopf ruckte hoch. Hatte er gerade wieder die Tür gehört?  
„Versteck das Handy, aber laß es nach Möglichkeit eingeschaltet“, wisperte er Madeleine zu, die sofort nickte und wieder zwischen den Kisten verschwand.  
Nick lugte, so weit es ihm möglich war, um die Ecke. Er fühlte sich hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller …

***

„Was gibt es?“ Sean hatte Natalie in sein Büro geleitet, sobald sie wieder im Revier eingetroffen waren.  
Sein wunderbarerer Plan, sein Kanton zu verteidigen, löste sich gerade in Wohlgefallen auf. Dabei hatte er alles notwendige getan und so geplant, daß eigentlich nichts hätte schiefgehen dürfen. Welche Partei hatte nun aber den Grimm entführt, ehe er ihn präparieren konnte?  
Sean haßte es, wenn seine Pläne durchkreuzt wurden. Und das hier, das war mehr, als habe ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
Natalie drehte sich zu ihm um, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, und sah ihn ernst an. „Hexengift“, antwortete sie.  
Sean stutzte.  
Hexengift war etwas, dessen Herstellung ausschließlich den Hexenbiestern zustand. Soweit er wußte, kannte außer ihnen niemand die genaue Zusammensetzung. Für Wesen konnte dieses Gift tödlich sein, bei einem Grimm kam es auf die Stärke des Gifts und der Gesundheit des Grimms selbst an. Ein junger und gesunder Grimm wie Nick dürfte von ein paar Minuten bis einigen Stunden ausgeknockt sein durch eine Injektion.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Natalie nickte. „Mein Gaumen irrt nicht“, sagte sie und hob stolz das Kinn.  
Das stimmte. Man konnte ihrer Art vieles nachsagen, aber es gab nur wenige Wesenarten, die es mit der ihren aufnehmen konnten, ging es um Gerüche. Natalies zusätzlicher Gaumensinn machte sie fast zu einer Art natürlichem Analyselabor.  
„Es kann nicht aus Portland kommen“, entschied Sean.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Sicher? Das Zeug ist schnell verderblich.“  
„Es gibt momentan nur noch zwei Hexenbiester in der gesamten Umgebung. Und beide sind mir zu absoluter Treue verpflichtet“, entgegnete Sean.  
„Tatsächlich? Vielleicht solltest du das noch einmal überprüfen. Hexenbiester sind selten treu ergebene Untertanen.“  
Mit einem Satz stand er vor ihr, die Hand drohend erhoben. Doch sie wich dieses Mal nicht zurück und machte auch keine unterwürfige Geste, sondern begegnete seinem Blick ruhig und gelassen.  
„Ich will das Schmiedeglück finden. Dein Grimm ist mir relativ gleich. Wenn die Hinweise, die er uns hinterlassen hat, aber zu etwas führen, werde ich sie gern nutzen, um auch ihn aufzuspüren. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, daß beide von der gleichen Person verschleppt wurden.“  
„Wir wissen, wer dahinter steckt, Natalie. Darum geht es nicht“, wandte Sean ein.  
„Nein, es geht darum, deinen Onkel aufzuhalten, ehe er sich dein Kanton unter den Nagel reißt. Und genau das will ich auch verhindern“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Sean hielt den Augenkontakt zu ihr, ließ aber langsam den Arm sinken. Schließlich wandte er sich herum und bat herein.  
Sergeant Wu öffnete die Tür und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Wir haben den Van identifizieren können durch einen anderen Nachbarn. Er wurde gestern als gestohlen gemeldet und gehört einer Firma, die unten bei den Docks ihre Zentrale hat.“  
Sean nickte. „Hat das Tracking bereits etwas ergeben?“  
Wu schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht. Aber es gibt Orte, an denen das GPS-Signal nicht durchkommt. Vielleicht ist Nick an so einem Ort. Viel Metall und Beton können das Signal stören.“  
„Danke, Sergeant“, sagte überraschenderweise Natalie.  
Sean warf ihr einen unwirschen Blick zu, nickte aber ebenfalls sein Einverständnis, daß der Streifenpolizist entlassen sei und gehen könne.  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen fuhr Sean wieder zu Natalie herum.  
Die sah ihn nur ernst an. „Leraux' Familie hat ein Lagerhaus dort unten“, erklärte sie. „Vielleicht eine Spur.“  
Seans Kiefer mahlten, doch dann nickte er. „Sehen wir es uns an“, gab er nach.

***

Der VW-Käfer tuckerte tapfer die Hafenstraße entlang. Monroe mußte leider eingestehen, daß er sich nicht traute, seine bewährte Aufspürtaktik aus dem fahrenden Wagen heraus aufzunehmen. Zuviel Gegenverkehr, überhaupt zuviel Verkehr hier, als daß er sich könnte aus dem Seitenfenster auf der Fahrerseite hängen, wie er es schon öfter im Wald oder einem der Parks getan hatte.  
Nick hatte er das letzte Mal damit fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, fiel ihm ein. Damals, es erschien ihm bereits Jahre als, als sie beide den Blutbad aufspürten, der die Kleine in der roten Jacke entführt hatte.  
Monroe schmunzelte über die Erinnerung.  
Nick war damals so naiv gewesen, wenn er ein anderer Blutbad wäre als er tatsächlich war hätte es keine große Anstrengung gebraucht, um den jungen Grimm zu überwältigen und in die Ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken. Aber Monroe war nicht mehr der Blutbad, der er einmal gewesen war.  
Jetzt hatte er das Fenster heruntergekurbelt, fuhr, trotz länger werdender Schlange hinter sich, so langsam wie möglich und nahm immer wieder eine Nase voll.  
Ein oder zweimal meinte er zumindest eine Spur wie Grimmduft wahrzunehmen, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
Schließlich gelangte er vor ein großes verschlossenes Tor. Er stellte den VW ordnungsgemäß ab und schälte sich aus dem Wagen, die Nase bereits wieder schnüffelnd in die Luft gestreckt.  
Ja, sehr schwach, kaum wahrnehmbar, war ein letztes bißchen Grimm-Duft in der Luft, fast vollständig überdeckt von ungefähr einer Million anderer Gerüche. Und da war …  
Monroe schnüffelte noch einmal und leckte sich dann genüßlich die Lippen.  
Definitiv der gleiche unwiderstehliche Geruch wie im Wald. Ebenso schwach wie Nicks Geruch, aber vorhanden.  
Monroe drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um die Richtung der Düfte herauszufinden, dann ging er langsam los, die Nase immer schnüffelnd in die Luft gestreckt, aber auch die Augen geöffnet.  
Immerhin, wer einen Grimm überwältigen konnte, okay, einen verletzten Grimm, der konnte vielleicht auch für einen Wider-Blutbad zu einer Gefahr werden. Besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht, wie seine Mutter immer gesagt hatte.  
Monroe drang tiefer ein in die Hafengegend Portlands auf seiner Suche nach seinem Freund. Der Geruch des Grimms wurde immer stärker, als er schließlich die Richtung gefunden hatte.  
Vorsichtig schlich sich Monroe an ein Lagerhaus heran, das Nicks vager Beschreibung entsprechen mochte. Auf jeden Fall verfügte es über eine Klima-/Heizkombination, so wie der Grimm gesagt hatte. Und im weiten Umkreis gab es kein anderes, so präpariertes Lagerhaus.  
Monroe zögerte.  
Seine Aufgabe war es gewesen, den Grimm und die kleine Marsden ausfindig zu machen. Genau das hatte er auch getan. Trotzdem …  
Dann runzelte Monroe die Stirn, als er eine Gestalt aus dem Lagerhaus kommen sah. „Na, wenn wir uns nicht schon mal begegnet sind“, murmelte er und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er tippte auf den Notrufbutton und wartete.  
„9-1-1, was ist Ihr Notfall?“  
„Ich melde, daß ich den entführten Detective Nick Burkhardt und die ebenfalls entführte Madeleine Marsden gefunden habe. Sie sind in einem der Lagerhäuser bei den Docks, ähm … das resedagrüne Lagerhaus in der Canal Street“, sagte er.  
„Äh … mit wem spreche ich?“ erkundigte die weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende sich.  
„Einem besorgten Bürger“, antwortete Monroe einfach und setzte hinzu: „Und Sie sollten das wirklich melden. Ich mache keine Witze!“  
Er lugte um das Gebäude herum und beobachtete den Reaper mit den deutlichen Kratzspuren im Gesicht, der um einen Schiffscontainer herumschlich, offensichtlich irgendetwas präparierte.  
Monroe verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Nene, heute fährt keiner zur See“, flüsterte er, dann huschte er vornübergebeugt hinüber zum Eingang des Lagerhauses und schlüpfte durch die Tür ins Innere.


	16. Fluchtversuch

Sean saß wieder am Steuer, Natalie auf dem Beifahrersitz. Und ihnen folgten drei Streifenwagen mit Beamten. Vielleicht nicht die größte Eingreiftruppe, aber immerhin besser als nichts.  
Sean ging auf, daß er es auf der einen Seite genoß, Natalie in der Nähe zu haben. Er genoß es sogar mindestens so sehr wie er es haßte, mußte er zugeben.  
Die alte Flamme war nicht erloschen, sondern hatte die ganze Zeit geruht. Und jetzt, durch die, wenn auch wechselnde Zusammenarbeit, fühlte er sich wieder zu ihr hingezogen.  
Er hatte sich nie eine Frau genommen. Kandidatinnen hatte es reichlich gegeben, aber etwas war immer dazwischen gekommen. Letztendlich, so ging es ihm jetzt durch den Kopf, vielleicht Natalie selbst, die er vermißt hatte seit sie sich trennten damals im College.  
Das Funkgerät zwischen ihnen erwachte zu knackendem Leben.  
„Captain, es ist gerade ein eigenartiger anonymer Notruf eingegangen“, meldete sich Wu. „Der Anrufer sagte, Nick und die kleine Marsden seien im Lagerhaus der Firma NewWorld Delivery.“  
„Das ist der Im- und Export der Familie Leraux“, wandte Natalie ein, während Sean zum Mikrophon griff.  
„Habe verstanden“, antwortete er und warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Ich mag eigentlich keine anonymen Anrufe“, gestand er ihr ein.  
Natalie lächelte. „Nach den letzten Tagen werde ich es genießen, nur Mails zu empfangen“, sagte sie … und schaltete die eingebaute Sirene ein.

***

Nick staunte nicht schlecht, als er Monroe um einen der Kistenstapel kommen sah. „Was machst du denn hier?“ zischte der Grimm.  
„Dich befreien, was dachtest du denn?“ Monroe zückte ein Taschenmesser und begann, Nicks Fesseln aufzuschneiden. Dann hielt er inne und blinzelte.  
„Ist das die Kleine?“ erkundigte er sich, als Madeleine schüchtern um eine Ecke lugte.  
Nick nickte und rieb sich die Handgelenke.  
„Das gibt Blutergüsse“, kommentierte Monroe den Zustand seiner Gelenke.  
„Danke für den Hinweis.“ Nick ließ sich, wenn es auch eher widerwillig duldend, da er sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte, weiter losschneiden, winkte Madeleine zu, zu ihnen zu kommen.  
„Das ist mein Freund Monroe“, stellte er den Blutbad vor. „Der, der uns finden sollte, erinnerst du dich?“  
Madeleine trat schüchtern näher. Als Monroe sich aber über sie beugte, um sie auch ihrer Fesseln zu entledigen, kreischte sie schrill auf, bis der Blutbad zurücktrat.  
„Könntest du bitte etwas leiser sein?“ beschwerte er sich und steckte den Finger in eines seiner Ohren.  
„Schon gut, komm her“, lächelte Nick freundlich und begrüßte sie mit offenen Armen. Es schmerzte zwar fürchterlich, aber er stemmte sie trotzdem hoch und setzte sich sich auf den Schoß. „Monroe wird dir nichts tun, vertrau mir.“ Er nickte seinem Freund zu, der daraufhin vorsichtig die Fesseln durchschnitt.  
Nick sah zum Ein- und Ausgang der Halle hinüber, zumindest soweit er eben sehen konnte.  
„Der Reaper ist beschäftigt“, kommentierte Monroe seinen Blick. „Ich schätze, ihr zwei solltet per Schiffsfracht nach Europa exportiert werden.“  
„So sieht Leraux auch aus!“ schnaubte Nick ungehalten, entließ Madeleine von seinem Schoß und holte, in Erwartung der Schmerzen, die auf ihn zukommen würden, tief Atem, ehe er sich erhob.  
Die Wunde in seiner Seite schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er krümmte sich darüber zusammen und stöhnte leise, doch er hielt sich tapfer – hoffte er zumindest.  
„Okay, wie viele sind da draußen?“ wandte er sich an Monroe.  
Der blinzelte. „Ich habe nur den Reaper gesehen“, gestand er.  
„Da müßten aber mehr sein“, entgegnete Nick.  
Gut, es war möglich, daß Leraux und sein Gast weggefahren waren. Das hier war nicht die natürliche Umgebung für jemanden wie die beiden.  
Monroe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir hat keiner gesagt, ich solle mitzählen“, begehrte er trotzig auf.  
Nick seufzte und dachte nach.  
Sie brauchten einen Plan, und das schnell.

***

Monroe schlich sich an einen der Kistenstapel in Richtung der Tür, durch die er gekommen war. Unvermittelt stoppte er, die Nase wieder vorgestreckt. Dann drehte er sich um, nur um zu beobachten, wie Nick mit deutlich zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine Latte aus einer der gestapelten Kisten löste. Der Grimm ächzte vor Schmerz, doch es gelang ihm, die Holzlatte zu befreien.  
„Gute Idee“, lobte Monroe. „Das schont mich ein bißchen.“  
Nick warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Ich will das Ding als Waffe, nicht als Krücke“, entgegnete er.  
Monroe überlegte. Natürlich, Nicks Gürtelholster wies eine beeindruckende Leere auf und den Airstream hatte keiner von ihnen in der Jackentasche. Und was da gerade die Tür nach draußen blockierte …  
Nick wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch Monroe hielt ihn zurück. „Da stehen zwei Wesen“, wisperte er.  
Nick blieb stehen. Sein Blick auf die Kistenstapel gerichtet, als würde er plötzlich über Supermans Röntgenblick verfügen runzelte er die Stirn, dann sah er in Monroes Augen. „Gibt es einen zweiten Ausgang?“  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich sollte euch nur ausschnüffeln und dem Notruf melden.“  
Nick nickte und begann an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen. „Wir sind hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller“, wandte er sich wieder an seinen Blutbad-Freund. „Wir müssen uns irgendwo Deckung suchen, bis … du hast doch angerufen, oder?“  
Eine Antwort wäre definitiv unter Monroes Würde gewesen. Er nahm statt dessen die Hand der kleinen Madeleine und marschierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, bis auch dort die Kistenstapel endeten. Hinter sich hörte er das unregelmäßige schmerzhafte Ächzen seines jüngeren Freundes, was ihm fast das Herz brechen wollte.  
Als sie am Ende der Stapel angekommen waren streckte Monroe wieder seine Nase in die Luft und begann Witterung aufzunehmen. „Luft ist rein“, meldete er schließlich und schlüpfte in den schmalen Gang zwischen Kistenstapel und Wand.  
Nicks Schritte hinter ihm wurden unregelmäßig und schleppend. Doch weit vor ihnen sah Monroe eine Tür. „Ich glaube, der Laden hat eine Hintertür“, meldete er zurück.  
Da stoppten Nicks Schritte ganz.  
„Nick!“ Madeleine schien wohl zurückgesehen zu haben. Jetzt wand sie sich aus Monroes Griff und lief zurück. Der Blutbad drehte sich um und fand seinen Freund auf dem Boden sitzend und wieder schwer atmend. Und es lag unverkennbar der Geruch von frischem Blut in der Luft. Als Monroe nähertrat sah er eine deutliche rote Tropfenspur, die sich bis zum anderen Ende der Kistenstapel hinzog.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Bist du schwer verletzt?“ Monroe beugte sich besorgt über Nick. Der blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt und wieder kreidebleich.  
„Bring … Madeleine … in Sicherheit … Monroe!“ knirschte der Grimm zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Er blutet schon, seit der böse Mann da war“, erklärte Madeleine dem Blutbad.  
Monroes Augen wanderten zwischen dem Mädchen und Nick hin und her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer mit „böser Mann“ gemeint war, für ihn war die Rollenverteilung bisher eigentlich recht klar gewesen: Nick, Madeleine und er waren die Guten, der Rest eben die Bösen. Daß es da wohl einen Oberschurken geben mochte … okay.  
Nick packte ihn beim Arm. „Bring Madeleine in Sicherheit, Monroe. Ich schaff das hier, bis Verstärkung kommt.“  
Das wiederum bezweifelte der Blutbad. Der Geruch um Nick wurde beunruhigend schnell stärker, viel zu schnell als das die Blutung harmlos sein könnte.  
Monroe erinnerte sich, wie er seinen Freund vor zwei Tagen durch den Wald geschleppt hatte. Er hätte aufmerksamer sein müssen, hatte Nick dort doch schon stark geblutet. Vielleicht war bereits im Krankenhaus etwas übersehen worden und die Entführung und was auch immer hier dann noch vorgefallen war, hatten die Wunde wieder aufgerissen.  
Eines aber war klar, Monroe würde seinen Freund nicht zurücklassen.  
„Du, geh voraus“, befahl er Madeleine, dann griff er zu, schob einen Arm unter Nicks Beine, den anderen hinter seinen Rücken, holte ein Stück Wolf aus seinem Inneren und erhob sich.  
Nick war erstaunlich leicht, das mochte aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, daß er eben den Wolf gerufen hatte.  
„Laß das!“ befahl der Grimm und zappelte schwach, stellte seine Bemühungen aber schnell ächzend wieder ein, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Schmerzes verzogen.  
„Ich laß dich hier nicht liegen. Nicht mit einem Haufen Schakals am anderen Ausgang. Ende der Diskussion.“ Monroe drehte sich um und folgte Madeleine.  
„Schakals?“ keuchte Nick.  
Monroe nickte, vermied es, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Sie wußten beide, Nicks Blutspur würde die Schakals ihnen direkt auf den Hals hetzen.

***

Sean hatte seine Leute strategisch um das Lagerhaus verteilt, wartete jetzt aber noch auf das Okay des Staatsanwalts. Wieder lag der Geruch nach Blutbad in der Luft, dieses Mal deutlich stärker als im Wald.  
Bedachte er den eigenartigen anonymen Anruf konnte das bedeuten, daß der Blutbad-Freund des Grimms hier war und sie verständigt hatte.  
Sean war beeindruckt und fragte sich, ob die Initiative zu diesem Handeln bei eben diesem unbekannten Blutbad oder bei Nick zu finden gewesen war. Allerdings … wieso sollte Nick, statt seine Kollegen zu informieren, einem Wesen Bescheid geben. Das ergab keinen Sinn.  
„Reaper, Schakals, Falschgesicht und … dein Onkel“, meldete Natalie, die sich dicht an das Lagerhaus herangeschlichen hatte und nun zurückkehrte. „Und es liegt eindeutig der Geruch eines Blutbads in der Luft.“  
Sean nickte und zog seine Waffe. „Interessant, daß mein Onkel sich persönlich herbemüht“, sagte er.  
Und ein Glück. Wenn es ihnen gelang, ihn festzunehmen, wäre seine Karriere beendet und Portland lag wieder sicher in Seans Hand. Aber auch wenn sie ihn nur glaubhaft mit all dem hier in Verbindung bringen konnten, konnte das schon zu seinem Sturz führen.  
Wider Erwarten war sein Plan also doch aufgegangen. Es fehlte nur der letzte Beweis. Und den würde er hoffentlich im Lagerhaus erhalten.  
„Er ist nicht mehr hier“, entgegnete Natalie, die ihre eigene Waffe zog und das Magazin noch einmal überprüfte. „Aber er war hier, kein Zweifel. Und ich bin sicher, wenigstens einer der beiden hat ihn gesehen und kann ihn identifizieren.“  
Was zwar nicht die eleganteste aber die zweitbeste Lösung sein würde.  
Sean nickte, beugte sich in seinen Wagen hinein und griff nach dem Funkgerät, während er beobachtete, wie Natalie ihre Schutzweste anlegte.  
In diesem Moment summte sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Sean nahm es heraus und betrachtete die Nummer einen Moment sinnend, ehe er den Anruf wegdrückte. „Zugriff!“ befahl er dann.  
Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los.


	17. Monroes Entdeckung

Die hintere Tür führte nicht nach draußen, sondern in ein alles andere als sauberes WC. Der einzige Weg nach draußen von hieraus war ein hochgelegenes kleines Fenster.  
Monroe war alles andere als glücklich über diese Entdeckung. Andererseits gab es nur einen Ein- und Ausgang, der Raum war also leicht zu verteidigen. Und genau das würden sie vermutlich auch tun müssen.  
Er setzte Nick vorsichtig ab, auch wenn es ihm der Zustand der Kloschüssel beinahe körperlich schmerzte, war sie doch der einzige Ort, der wenigstens sauberer als der Boden war.  
Nick wurde deutlich zu schnell deutlich zu schwach. Seine großen Augen wirkten selbst halbgeschlossen im Moment wirklich gigantisch, dabei aber auch eingefallen.  
„Madeleine, sieh zu, ob du hier irgendwo etwas findest, mit dem wir Nick verbinden können“, wandte Monroe sich an das Mädchen, die verschreckt hinter ihm stand.  
„Wir müssen eine Verteidigung aufbauen“, ächzte Nick und versuchte aufzustehen.  
Monroe drückte ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder auf die Schüssel zurück. „Madeleine und ich ja. Du nicht. Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Aber im Moment wärst du eher eine Gefahr für dich selbst.“  
Nick schluckte sichtbar und kniff die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Hey, nicht schmollen!“ Monroe drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger. „Okay, und jetzt hole ich mir deine sogenannte Waffe und du bleibst hier und hilfst Madeleine, dich zu verarzten.“  
Nick sah ihn immer noch an, dann senkte er den Blick.  
Ging doch!  
Monroe richtete sich wieder auf, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall durch die Tür in das WC hereinschallte und ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Was war das denn?“ entfuhr es ihm.  
„Granate“, ächzte Nick hinter ihm. „Die Kavallerie ist da!“  
Monroe hob die Brauen, nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte.

***

Hank stürmte an der Seite von zwei Streifenpolizisten die Lagerhalle und rief, wie alle anderen: „Portland PD, Waffen fallenlassen und Hände über den Kopf!“  
Ihr Glück war es, daß sie einen Überraschungsangriff durchführen konnten. Trotzdem war es gefährlich, sollten sich die Geisel(n) wirklich im Lagerhaus befinden.  
Hank wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, wie es seinem Partner wohl gehen mochte, sofern er tatsächlich hier war. Auf der Polizeischule hatten sie alle einmal den Auswirkungen von Blend- oder Schallgranaten ausgesetzt sein müssen, um zu begreifen, daß man solche Mittel eben nicht leichtfertig einsetzte.  
Wenn er aber gehofft hatte, sie würden leichtes Spiel haben hatte Hank sich geirrt. Kaum war er an der Seite der beiden anderen im Lagerhaus, als sie auch schon unter Feuer genommen wurden. Sie hatten kaum die Zeit, sich eine Deckung zu suchen.  
Verdammt! Und der Captain war in der nächsten Welle, ging es Hank durch den Kopf, als er überstürzt hinter einer hüfthohen Holzkiste Schutz suchte. Er wartete, bis die Salve über ihn hinweggerattert war, ehe er aufsprang und in rascher Folge eine Reihe Schüsse abgab.  
Zu dem scharfen Geruch der Granate mischte sich der von verbranntem Waffenöl und Kordit.  
Dann war die nächste Gruppe der Polizei auf ihrem Weg.  
Hank und die anderen beiden versuchten ihre Kollegen so gut wie möglich zu decken und gleichzeitig herauszufinden, woher das Gegenfeuer wirklich kam.  
Hank wechselte das Magazin, als Renard sich neben ihm hinter die Kiste warf. „Wieviele?“ fragte der Captain.  
„Ich habe drei gezählt“, antwortete Hank, das Mündungsfeuer zählend. „Einer weit rechts, zwei mittig.“  
Renard nickte und aktivierte sein Funkgerät, um die Position an die anderen Teams durchzugeben.  
Hank ging auf, daß Furlong nicht bei seinem Chef war. Dabei klebte die FBI-Agentin doch sonst ständig an ihm.  
„Wo ist Furlong?“ rief er über den ratternden Lärm des Schußwechsels hinweg.  
Renard lächelte kühl. „Lassen Sie Furlong nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Hank. Die kommt schon gut allein zurecht.“

***

Nick fühlte, wie das Blut aus der Wunde in seiner Seite strömte. Was zunächst als einzelne Tropfen begonnen hatte, hatte sich mittlerweile in einen nicht versiegen wollenden Strom, der im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages an- und abschwoll, verwandelt. Ihm war unendlich kalt und er war müde. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper aber verhinderten, daß er das Bewußtsein verlor – noch!  
Nick war klar, wenn er nicht schnell hier herauskam würde er verbluten.  
Mit Monroes Hilfe hatte er sich aus seiner Jacke befreit, die er sich jetzt mehr schlecht als recht auf die Wunde drückte, während Madeleine noch immer damit beschäftigt war, irgendetwas zu suchen, was sie als Verband benutzen konnten.  
Nick preßte die Kiefer aufeinander und schlug seinen Hinterkopf einmal gegen das Zuleitungsrohr der Toilette, auf der er noch immer ausharrte.  
Er hoffte, daß er überleben würde. Er hoffte, daß der Lärm der Schießerei dort draußen dazu führen würde, daß seine Kollegen ihn hier herausholen konnten. Er hoffte es mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, mit jedem Tropfen Blut, der aus seinem Körper austrat.  
Nick war noch nie rachsüchtig gewesen. Jetzt aber … er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesem weißhaarigen Kerl noch einmal zu begegnen, diesmal mit einer Waffe in der Hand, und ihm das gleiche anzutun was er ihm angetan hatte als er die Naht der Wunde öffnete und mit seinem Finger tief in der Wunde gebohrt hatte.  
„Madeleine?“ fragte er krächzend, als er nichts mehr von dem kleinen Mädchen hörte.  
Er wußte nicht, wo genau Monroe war, hoffte aber, sein Freund würde sich so weit wie möglich vom Schußwechsel fernhalten. Daß er jetzt aber nichts mehr von Madeleine hörte beunruhigte Nick.  
Mit letzter Kraft stemmte er sich hoch, sank wieder auf den Toilettensitz zurück und keuchte, ehe er es noch einmal versuchte, diesmal mit Hilfe seiner Hände, mit denen er sich am ehemaligen Türrahmen des Toilettenabteils festkrallte. Endlich stand er auf wackeligen Beinen mehr schlecht als recht, fühlte wie der Blutfluß wieder zunahm durch die Bewegung. Seine Hände waren beide verschmiert von seinem Blut und hinterließen deutliche Abdrücke auf der ohnehin schon schmierigen Trennwand.  
„Madeleine?“ krächzte er erneut und tat einen wackeligen Schritt nach vorn, halb übergebeugt und um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend.  
Er wandte den Kopf und fand sich Francois Leraux gegenüber, der ihn mit seinem Wesen-Gesicht anstarrte.  
Nick schluckte. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, stehen zu bleiben.  
„Madeleine ...“ flüsterte er, als er die Kleine reglos in der Ecke liegen sah. Er hob japsend den Kopf wieder zu Leraux hinauf, der ihn angrinste.  
„Ich hoffe, du glaubst an etwas, Grimm. Dann solltest du jetzt nämlich mit einem letzten Gebet beginnen“, zischte Leraux wütend. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber du bist schuld daran, daß alles aufgeflogen ist. Und jetzt wirst du bezahlen!“  
Und dann krachte Monroe in seiner Blutbad-Gestalt in Leraux und zerfetzte dessen Maßanzug.  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Nicks Lächeln, dann kippte er zur Seite und blieb still liegen, während eine Blutlache sich viel zu schnell um ihm herum bildete.

***

Natalie nahm einen anderen Weg und benutzte dazu ungeniert ihre Wesen-Gestalt. Im Halbdunkel der Lagerhalle würde niemand sie wirklich wahrnehmen, das wußte sie. Zu oft hatte sie bereits solche Einsätze durchgeführt.  
Sie schlängelte sich an den Kisten vorbei, kletterte die Stapel hoch, immer dem stechenden Grimm-Geruch nach, der so deutlich in der Luft lag, gemischt mit dem von Blut.  
Sean und die Polizisten würden ihr den Rücken decken. Ihr kam es nur darauf an, Madeleine zu retten, ehe dem Schmiedeglück noch etwas zustoßen konnte.  
Falschgesichte neigten dazu, alles um sich herum zu zerstören, wußten sie ihre Pläne waren zum Scheitern verurteilt. Und das bedeutete in diesem Fall, Madeleine Marsden und Nick Burkhardt befanden sich in akuter Gefahr. Nun, Nick war ihr relativ gleich, aber nicht das Schmiedeglück Madeleine.  
Ungehindert gelangte Natalie auf die andere Seite des Lagerhauses, sprang die letzten Kisten hinunter.  
Eine Blutspur zeigte ihr den weiteren Weg.  
Natalie züngelte daran.  
Ah, süßes Grimm-Blut!

***

Monroe sah schlicht rot, als er seinen Freund da plötzlich so still auf dem Boden liegen sah.  
Sicher, Rot war seine Lieblingsfarbe, vor allem Blutrot. Aber das bedeutete nicht, daß er unbedingt dabei zusehen wollte, wie einer seiner besten Freunde verblutete.  
Ihm war klar, er hatte schlechte Karten. Der Falschgesicht war vielleicht nicht kräftiger als er, aber er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Lebewesen waren alle gleich, ob Mensch, Grimm oder eben Wesen. Wenn sie alles verloren glaubten kämpften sie mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Und das bedeutete in diesem Fall, daß, kaum daß er Leraux angegriffen hatte, dieser ihn auch schon in den Arm biß, daß Monroe aufheulte und herumwirbelte.  
Leraux' Korper krachte gegen den Toiletten-Blickschutz, doch er ließ nicht los. Statt dessen versuchte er Monroe mit seinen Krallen den Bauch aufzukratzen.  
Sollte Nick noch einmal über seine Leidenschaft für Strickpullover Witze reißen würde er ihm erklären, daß diese Kleidung Leben rettete! Leraux' Krallen waren nicht scharf genug, um die dicke Wolle zu zerreißen, blieben statt dessen in den Maschen hängen.  
Monroe knurrte tief und öffnete das Maul weit, um seine Zähne in Leraux' Ohr zu versenken. Warmes Blut geriet in seinen Mund und ließ ihn mit dem typischen Blutdurst seiner Art kämpfen. Doch noch besaß er genug Selbstbeherrschung.  
Er stieß Leraux zurück und stürzte sogleich hinterher, die Kiefer weit geöffnet, die Hände zu Klauen geformt.  
Leraux schrie auf, als der Blutbad ihm vier lange Kratzer über der Brust schlug. „Und genau darum trage ich Pullover, verdammt noch mal!“ schimpfte Monroe dabei.  
Leraux rammte ihm seinen Kopf in die Magengrube.  
Monroe wurde zurückgeschleudert und stolperte über Nicks reglosen Körper, blieb dann aber über seinem Freund stehen und knurrte tief.  
Leraux zischte wie eine Schlange und stürzte sich erneut auf ihn. Monroe schmetterte den Angriff mit einem gezielten Hieb ab, der das Falschgesicht gegen das nächste Waschbecken (das einzig existierende) warf.  
Falls er aber geglaubt hatte, seinen Angreifer gestoppt zu haben, irrte er sich.  
Leraux wirbelte herum und zischte ihn erneut an. Monroe knurrte zur Antwort.  
Dann stieg ihm ein fremder Geruch in die Nase und er ruckte, noch immer mit hochgezogenen Lefzen, zur Tür.  
Was er dort stehen sah … ließ den Wolf mit eingekniffenen Schwanz ganz tief in ihm verschinden, während Monroe der Mund offen stehen blieb.  
Das Wesen in der Tür öffnete sein Maul und fauchte einmal, dann stürzte es sich in beinahe atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Leraux, der sich ebnefalls zurückverwandelt hatte in einen Menschen. Das Wesen biß einmal zu … und trennte Leraux' Kopf damit vom Körper.  
„Oh, nicht gut!“ kommentierte Monroe staunend.  
Und dann … wandelte das Wesen sich zurück zu einem Menschen.  
„Sie haben mich nicht gesehen, Blutbad“, sagte es, „nicht so.“  
Monroe nickte. „Okay“, machte er.  
Oh Mann, kam es ihm in den Sinn, als er beobachtete wie das Wesen die kleine Madeleine vorsichtig aufhob. „Sie lebt noch“, sagte es. „Gott sei Dank.“  
Irgendwie eine Ironie des Schicksals, ging Monroe auf, daß ausgerechnet dieses Wesen von Gott sprach.  
„Sie sollten sich um Ihren Grimm-Freund kümmern. Er verblutet hier“, wandte das Wesen sich an ihn und verließ, die bewußtlose Madeleine im Arm, den Raum.  
Monroe blickte auf Nick hinunter.  
Eigentlich, mußte er zugeben, war es ihm egal, ob er nun in dem Fall auftauchte oder nicht. Nicks Leben war wichtiger.  
Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Freund wieder auf seine Arme und trug ihn hinaus in die Lagerhalle, erst jetzt begreifend, daß die Schießerei beendet war.

***

Hank legte gerade dem letzten der Verdächtigen, wohl doch eher Täter, wenn man ihn fragte, Handschellen an, als er auf den großen Mann mit dem ungepflegten Bart und der Altmänner-Kleidung aufmerksam wurde, der da um die Kistenreihen kam, einen Körper auf seinen Armen tragend.  
„Nick!“ entfuhr es Hank, als er das bleiche Gesicht erkannte, das an der Brust des Mannes lehnte. Er lief zu den beiden hinüber, während sein Gehirn ihm meldete, daß er den Fremden kannte. Das war dieser Uhrmacher, den sie hinzugezogen hatten im Fall des durchgedrehten Oleg.  
„Mr. Monroe, wie kommen Sie denn hierher?“ fragte er, kümmerte sich dann aber nicht weiter um den Mann, der offensichtlich froh war, seine Last abzulegen.  
„Wir brauchen hier einen Notarzt, schnell!“ brüllte Hank über die Schulter hinweg und kniete sich neben Nick auf den Boden.  
„Er hat mich angerufen“, sagte Monroe einfach und starrte auf seine Arme hinunter. Die Ärmel seines Pullovers waren dunkelrot.  
Hank griff nach Nicks Hand. „Nick?“ rief er, sich über seinen Partner beugend.  
Der jüngere Mann war bleich wie eine Leiche. Seine Hand war kalt und Hank fand keinen Puls.  
„Sani!“ brüllte er erneut und begann Nick zu schütteln. „Komm schon, komm schon! Wen soll ich denn sonst aufziehen, wenn du nicht da bist? Nick? Denk an Juliette. Die ist halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge um dich.“  
„Ich bin voller Blut“, meldete Monroe endlich und blickte auf.  
Endlich kam ein Sanitäter angelaufen, hockte sich neben Hank und begann mit der Erstversorgung Nicks.  
Da erschien auch Agent Furlong, ein kleines Mädchen mit goldblondem Haar auf dem Arm. „Ich habe sie!“ meldete die FBI-Agentin.  
„Er lebt noch“, sagte der Sanitäter und sah auf.  
Und Monroes Blick traf sich mit dem Furlongs, und beide nickten einander zu in einem stillen Einverständnis.


	18. Epilog

Eine Woche später:

Nick humpelte, noch immer schwach auf den Beinen und bleicher als man ihn kannte, schwer auf seinen Blutbad-Freund gestützt, durch den National Airport von Portland. Ein Glück daß zu dieser Stunde noch nicht viele Fluggäste unterwegs waren, sonst hätte er es wahrscheinlich selbst mit Monroes Hilfe nicht geschafft, sie ausfindig zu machen.  
Special Agent Natalie Furlong saß in einer der Wartezonen und war dabei, eine Akte zu lesen. Nick beobachtete, wie sich iihre Lippen leicht öffneten und ihre Zungenspitze kurz zwischen ihnen erschien, als Monroe und er auf sie zukamen.  
Hank hatte ihm erklärt, daß sie wohl auf diese Weise "roch", bei der Untersuchung seines Entführungsortes auf diese Weise geschafft, hatte, das Mittel (einmal mehr Spinnengift), das ihn ausgeknockt hatte, zu identifizieren.  
Wie mußte er wohl für Wesen riechen? Wie aussehen?  
Nick hatte keine Ahnung, doch er mußte zugeben, er hätte es zu gern gewußt. Einfach um das Erschrecken erklären zu können, die Angst, die die meisten Wesen befiel, die ihn das erste Mal sahen – üblicherweise!  
Furlong blickte auf und schloß die Akte, als sie beide näher kamen. „Grimm Burkhardt, haben Sie sich wieder selbst entlassen?“ fragte sie, nickte dann Monroe zu. „Blutbad.“  
„Ich hab mir frei genommen vom Krankenhaus“, antwortete Nick. „Ich wollte sichergehen, daß Sie auch wirklich fliegen.“  
Furlong schmunzelte. „Sind Sie immer noch mißgestimmt über die Nacht, die ich Ihnen bereitet habe?“ Sie wurde ernst und nickte. „Ich möchte mich wirklich nochmals entschuldigen. Es waren besondere Umstände, wie Sie ja nun wissen dürften.“  
Nicks Miene blieb weiterhin kühl. Er verstand zwar nicht, was sie mit der Nacht meinte, die sie ihm bereitet haben sollte, aber er wußte, worüber sie ansonsten gesprochen hatte. Langsam nickte er.  
„Graf Meinhold von Schweringen wird es in der nächsten Zeit nicht einfach haben, auch dank Ihnen“, sagte sie und klopfte auf die Akte, in der sie gelesen hatte. „Danke, daß Sie ihn als den potenziellen Käufer identifiziert haben.“  
Nick nickte wieder.  
„Ich glaube, es geht ihm um was anderes“, wandte nun Monroe ein, der einen Rippenstoß seines Freundes dafür erntete.  
Furlong runzelte die Stirn. „Worum geht es dann? Sie haben beide geholfen einen Fall von internationalem Menschenhandel aufzuklären. Sicher, einer der Schuldigen ist flüchtig, aber ...“  
„Was sind Sie? Und was ist dieser Graf?“ unterbrach Nick sie ungehalten. „Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten!“  
Furlong betrachtete ihn mit neuerwachtem Interesse. Dann legte sie die Akte zur Seite und erhob sich. Langsam begann sie zu nicken.  
„Schweringen ist ein Mitglied der großen Sieben, falls Ihnen das etwas sagt“, antwortete sie. „Oder besser, er war es. Jetzt dürfte sich so ziemlich jeder von ihm distanzieren. Es ist eine Sache, solche Praktiken unter der Hand zu dulden, aber wenn sie ans Licht kommen ...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sie waren darin verstrickt, nicht? Über diese angebliche Erpressung hinaus“, fuhr Nick fort.  
Furlong seufzte und schürzte die Lippen. Ihr Blick glitt zu Monroe. „Ist er immer so hartnäckig dumm?“ fragte sie.  
„Manchmal“, gab der Blutbad zu. „Aber Ihr Verhalten ließ auch wirklich zu wünschen übrig.“  
Furlong lachte leise, nickte aber. „Ich schätze, ich habe ein bißchen sehr meine eigene Art heraushängen lassen“, gab sie zu.  
„Womit wir wieder bei der Frage wären, WAS Sie sind“, wiederholte Nick.  
Seine Knie wurden wieder weich.  
Der hohe Blutverlust forderte immer noch seinen Tribut, weswegen Nick auch eigentlich immer noch im Krankenhaus lag. Er hatte sich eben nur so lange eine Auszeit genommen, um Monroes Andeutungen endlich eine Form zu geben.  
Jetzt zwang der Blutbad ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, sich zu setzen.  
Furlong beobachtete sie beide nachdenklich, sah dann hoch zur Anzeigetafel. Nick folgte ihrem Blick. Ihr Flug würde der nächste sein. Und das hieß, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit um herauszufinden, WAS sie wirklich war.  
„Ich darf Ihnen nicht sagen, was er ist“, antwortete sie endlich und hob die Hand, als Nick protestieren wollte. „Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, Grimm. Das ist altbewährte Politik der Großen Sieben. Nur Auserwählte wissen, wer Mitlgied in den Familien ist und welche Wesenart sie repräsentieren.“  
Nick blickte zu Monroe. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein, keine Ahnung“, gab der zu.  
„Ich denke aber, Sie haben sich eine Antwort von mir verdient“, fuhr Furlong fort.  
Nick beugte sich vor, soweit seine Wunde in der Seite es zuließ und konzentrierte sich.  
Der Nebel vor Furlongs Gesicht verschwand. Sie selbst ließ es zu, wurde ihm klar. Sie war die treibende Kraft in dieser Offenbarung, nicht seine Gabe.  
Und dann, mit etwas wie einer leisen Erschütterung, änderte sich die Gestalt ihrer Haut, ihr Teint wurde golden, Schuppen bildeten sich auf ihren Armen, die in allen Regenbogenfarben glänzten. Ihre Gesicht wurde flacher, aus ihrem Mund drang eine gespaltene Zunge, die ihren besonderen Geruchssinn erklärte. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Große, reptilienhafte Augen, grün mit goldenen Sprenkeln.  
Nick blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er sie jetzt betrachtete. Das war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Wesen, mußte er zugeben.  
Das Wogen endete und Furlong stand wieder in ihrer alten, menschlichen Gestalt da. „Genug gesehen?“ erkundigte sie sich.  
„Was sind Sie?“ fragte Nick, noch immer erschüttert über dem Anblick, der ihm gerade zuteil geworden war.  
Der Flug nach Washington DC wurde ausgerufen. Furlong hob den Kopf, schnappte sich dann ihre große Umhängetasche und die Akte. „Das ist meiner“, sagte sie und wandte sich ab.  
„Was sind Sie?“ wiederholte Nick.  
Furlong drehte sich wieder um und lachte. „Ich bin etwas, was Sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen dürften, Grimm Burkhardt, denn es gibt nur noch sehr wenige meiner Art.“  
„Sie ist ein Lindwurm“, antwortete Monroe endlich.  
Furlong nickte, drehte sich um und joggte zum Gate.  
„Ein Lindwurm?“ wiederholte Nick stirnrunzelnd.  
„Sehr alt, sehr mächtig, sehr von sich selbst überzeugt“, kommentierte Monroe trocken. „Typischer als sie geht’s nicht. Eine der ältesten Wesenarten, wenn man ihnen glauben darf.“ Der Blutbad sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. „Und die einzige Wesenart, die je von den Grimm geschützt wurde.“  
Nicks Kopf ruckte hoch. „Warum denn das?“  
„Weil die Menschen den Würmern den Krieg erklärt haben. Du kennst doch die ganzen Geschichten über Drachentöter, oder?“ Monroe kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zum Gate. „Lindwürmer sind wie Elstern. Die sammeln alles, was glitzert und horten es irgendwo. Die Menschen wollten das Gold der Würmer und rotteten sie dabei fast aus. Dabei waren die Lindwürmer friedlich genug, daß die Grimm sie in Ruhe ließen. Es gab da wohl mal irgendeinen Deal zwischen euch und ihnen. Als die Lindwürmer immer weniger wurden, begannen die Grimm, sie zu schützen. Das war die erste Zusammenarbeit mit den damals noch Großen Acht.“  
„Die Lindwürmer haben mal zu euren Royals gehört?“  
Monroe nickte nachdenklich, klopfte seinem Freund dann auf die Schulter. „Auch wenn ich fest davon überheugt bin, daß Krankenhaus-Essen dich erst recht krank macht, du wolltest zum Frühstück wieder in deinem Bett sein.“  
Nick zögerte, blickte noch einmal zum Gate hinüber, in dem Furlong verschwunden war.  
Ein Lindwurm …

***

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem nationalen Flughafen stand Seans GMC, der Captain selbst lehnte mit gekreuzten Armen an dessen vorderem Kotflügel. Er sah hinüber zum Rollfeld und fühlte einerseits die Bitterkeit der Einsamkeit erneut in sich aufsteigen, andererseits war er erleichtert.  
Er hatte sein Kanton gerettet, seinen Onkel, einen seiner Onkel, zu einem Gejagten gemacht, beide Schmiedeglücks und den Grimm gerettet und war einer Wesen-Schmuggler-Bande unter dem angeblichen Alistair Marsden auf die Spur gekommen.  
Sean lächelte. Der Grimm hatte sich erneut als nützlich erwiesen. Es war schade, daß er sich ihm nicht offenbaren konnte – noch nicht, besser gesagt. Vielleicht würde es eines Tages soweit sein.  
Eine Maschine hob vom Boden ab. Sean sah ihr nach und war sich sicher, Natalie an Bord zu wissen.  
Er würde sie vermissen, aber er war auch froh, daß sie fort war. Sein Leben sollte besser in gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen, er haßte Veränderungen, und Natalie wäre eine zu große Veränderung für ihn. Auch wenn er zugeben mußte, sie war eine phantastische Partnerin! Mit ein wenig Wehmut sah er dem Flugzeug nach, dann drehte er sich um und stieg in sein Auto.  
Er hatte eine Arbeit zu erledigen als Captain des Portland PD.

ENDE


End file.
